


Mystery of The House : Recap Version

by Tomato_Bun



Series: Ritual [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Human, Black Organization, Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Gen, Horror, Implied Relationships, Lucid Dreaming, Multi, Murder Mystery, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Occult, Other, Psychological Horror, Secret Organizations, Survival Horror, Vacation
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_Bun/pseuds/Tomato_Bun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somchai ingin memecahkan misteri 'The House' yang berawal dari mimpinya semenjak liburan ke London untuk mengunjungi Ayahnya yang merupakan kepala polisi di sana. Apakah Somchai dapat memecahkan misteri itu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> Merupakan versi ringkasan dari Mystery of The House (di Fanfiction.net). Bagi yang tak mau membaca fanfic ini, Anda bisa membacanya di Fanfiction.net dengan versi pendeknya yang terbagi dalam beberapa Arc. (Misalnya Arc 0 itu Prolog dan Arc 1 itu Permulaan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebelum Somchai study tour bersama teman-temannya ke Liechtenstein, ia melihat kejadian-kejadian buruk di matanya, baik mimpi maupun nyata. Sewaktu ia mulai study tour, hal itu terjadi lagi dengan munculnya seorang wanita berambut platinum blonde. Siapakah wanita itu dan bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Di bagian suratnya mengandung KDRT, incest, selfcest, dan biseks. Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan.

_Kalian mengkhianati kami_

_Kalian menelantarkan kami_

_Kalian sudah tak bertoleransi terhadap kami lagi_

_Kalian harus mati_

_Kami bunuh satu per satu_

_'AAAAAA!'_

_Lalu kami kuburkan kalian_

_Hm…_

_Atau kami kuburkan hidup-hidup_

_'TIDAAAK!'_

_Jika kalian merengek :_

_'Maafkan aku!'_

_'Aku tak akan mengkhianati kalian lagi'_

_Atau_

_'Ja-jangan bunuh aku.'_

_Kami takkan memperdulikannya_

_Satu lagi,_

_Mencincang kalian bagaikan binatang_

* * *

 

** \+ 16 December 2011 At 11.30 A.M. In London, England + **

Somchai menyelesaikan membaca buku yang berjudul The House di ruang perpustakaan sekolahnya, Hetalia Academy. Ia berpikir bahwa salah satu puisi di buku itu sangat mengerikan. Lalu ia melihat nama pengarangnya. Nama pengarang buku itu adalah Erika Vogel. Ia berpikir lagi bahwa pengarangnya sangat hebat sekali dalam membuat puisi seperti itu. Ia lalu meninggalkan ruang perpustakaan.

Di tengah perjalanannya menuju kelas XI-A yang merupakan kelasnya, atau lebih tepatnya ia berada di koridor sekolah, ia dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"SOMCHAI!"

Somchai menoleh ke arah seseorang yang orang yang memanggilnya adalah Lien. Ia lalu menyapa Lien, "Lien. Ada apa, ana?"

Gadis itu terlihat terengah-engah sambil berkata, "Te-temanmu…"

"Memangnya siapa, ana?"

"Te-temanmu, Kiku, ditemukan meninggal di kelas kita dalam keadaan termutilasi. Pokoknya kita lihat."

"B-baik…" Jawab Somchai sedih.

Mereka menuju ke kelas mereka. Sesampainya di ruang perpustakaan, banyak sekali murid-murid mengerumuni sesuatu, yang tampaknya adalah mayat. Mereka segera melihat 'sesuatu'. Ternyata 'sesuatu' yang dimaksud adalah jenazah Kiku dalam kondisi termutilasi. Jenazah itu dipotong menjadi 24 bagian. Mulai dari kepalanya, 4 potong kedua lengannya, 4 potong tubuhnya, dan 4 potong kedua kakinya.

"Ki-Kiku… Hiks…" Somchai mulai menumpahkan air matanya, "Kenapa kau cepat sekali meninggal? KENAPA?! KENAPA?!"

Murid-murid yang lainnya pun keheranan melihat tingkah laku Somchai. Termasuk Lien. Mereka semua lalu menatap Thai dengan tajam dan berkata, "Dagingmu enak sekali."

Lien mencekik Somchai dengan sangat kuat dengan berkata, "Aku ingin memakanmu agar kami bisa hidup lebih lama lagi. Teman-teman, tolong cabik-cabik dia."

"Baik, Nona."

"Li-Lien. Hentikan. Ti-TIDAAAK!"

Mereka semua mencabik-cabik daging Somchai secara perlahan-lahan. Masing-masing mereka mendapatkan organ tubuh pria itu. Mulai dari otaknya yang terbelah, kedua bola matanya, paru-paru, jantung, hati, ginjal, usus, darah, dan potongan daging.

Mereka memakan otaknya yang lembek itu. Juga menjilatinya.

Menjilat kedua bola matanya. Juga mengunyahnya.

Memakan paru-parunya secara perlahan-lahan.

Menjilat jantungnya. Lalu meremasnya. Dan keluarlah darahnya.

Memakan hatinya.

Memakan ginjalnya.

Memakan ususnya lengkap dengan kotoran miliknya.

Meminum darahnya.

Dan memakan potongan dagingnya yang telah terpotong kecil-kecil.

* * *

 

** \+ At 11.30 A.M + **

Somchai terbangun di ruang perpustakaan. Ia melihat sebuah buku berjudul The House karangan Erika Vogel. Ia segera meminjamkan buku itu dari ruangan itu. _'Apakah akan terjadi deja vu?'_ Somchai lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dalam perjalanannya menuju kelasnya, atau lebih tepatnya berada di koridor sekolahnya. Ia dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"SOMCHAI!"

_'Pasti Lien.'_

Dan benar saja. Orang yang memanggilnya adalah Lien yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Gadis itu terengah-engah dengan berkata, "Te-temanmu…"

' _Pasti hal itu lagi.'_ Kata Somchai dalam hati, "Ada apa, ana?"

"Te-temanmu, Kiku, ber-piip- dengan Heracles di kelas kita. KYAAA!" Teriak Lien kegirangan.

 _'Syukurlah…'_ Batin Somchai dalam hati, walaupun ia merasa agak aneh dengan sikap Lien yang merupakan salah satu anggota ' _weeaboo_ ' alias Fujodanshi Club.

"Kita lihat adegan mereka yuk!" Seru Lien sambil menarik lengan kiri Somchai

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Ikuti saja aku!"

Tanpa babibu, mereka segera menuju ke kelas mereka. Sesampainya di sana, murid-murid yang rata-ratanya wanita mengerumuni aksi Kiku dan Herakles dengan berkata, "KYAAAA!"

"Kenapa kamu menyuruhku melihat adegan porno _homoseks_ di sini? Aku sama sekali tidak suka dengan hal itu. Dosa. Kalo adegan porno _heteroseks_ sih ga masalah." Kata Somchai menginterogasi Lien.

"Aku 'kan cuma…hiks…" Jawab Lien menangis sambil kecewa. Somchai yang segera sadar akan perbuatannya pun berkata, "Maafkan aku, ana. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu. Aku hanya mengatakan hal yang benar."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Itu benar, ana. Peluklah aku."

Lien yang agak canggung itu langsung memeluk tepat ke dada Somchai. Ia dielus kepala dan punggung miliknya oleh Somchai dengan lembut. Lien tersenyum dalam hati.

_'Kasihan Lien.'_

Bagaimana dengan Kiku dan Heracles? Ternyata, mereka adalah _hologram_ yang dibawa oleh ketua Fujodanshi Club yang bernama Elizaveta Hedervary. Elizaveta memang tergila-gila yang namanya _pairing_ yaoi, yuri, ataupun bara. Ckckckckck…

"BAGAIMANA?! KALIAN PUAS DENGAN ADEGAN TADI?!" Teriakan Elizaveta yang mengejutkan Somchai dan Lien membuat para murid itu teriak-teriak kesenangan.

"PUAAAS!" Seru para murid itu.

"SEKARANG KITA LIHAT YANG SELANJUTNYA YAITU ADEGAN –PIIP- WANG JIA LONG DENGAN EMIL."

"KYAAA!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara ledakan. Suara itu membuat mereka semua terkejut, termasuk Somchai, Lien, dan Elizaveta.

"Suara itu berasal dari mana?" Tanya Lien.

"Aku tak tahu, ana." Somchai melihat para murid itu yang sedang menuju ke arah ruang perpustakaan. Ia berkata kepada Lien, "Kita ikuti mereka saja, ana."

"… Baiklah."

Mereka semua, termasuk Somchai dan Lien segera menuju ke ruang perpustakaan. Sesampainya di sana, mereka semua melihat ruangan itu. Ternyata, ruangan itu hancur lembur lengkap dengan buku-buku yang berantakan dan hancur. Termasuk beberapa mayat bergelimpangan. Somchai membatin kepada dirinya, 'Syukurlah. Aku sudah keluar dari ruangan itu, ana.'

Para guru dan kepala sekolah berdatangan. Kepala sekolah Hetalia Academy yang bernama Romulus Vargas mengumumkan kepada mereka semua, "Anak-anak. Polisi akan memeriksa sekolah ini. Kalian pulanglah ke rumah kalian masing-masing."

Mereka semua, tentunya murid-murid, termasuk Somchai, Lien, dan Elizaveta, segera bubar.

* * *

 

** \+ At 9 P.M. + **

Somchai berada di kamarnya. Ia membaca buku itu tepat di meja belajarnya. Ia sebenarnya sudah selesai membacanya namun ia ingin melihat ulang isi buku itu. Ia segera membuka halaman pembukanya.

.

**_The House_ **

_Selamat datang_

_Kami akan menuntunmu ke halaman yang menurut kami menantang, dengan puisi-puisi dan cerita-cerita dari kami._

_Jangan membaca buku ini jika anda memiliki penyakit jantung ataupun anda penakut._

_._

Ia membuka halaman selanjutnya. Akan tetapi, pintu kamar Somchai diketuk oleh salah satu anggota keluarganya.

"Somchai. Buka pintunya. Ayah mau bicara denganmu." Ternyata yang mengetuk pintu itu adalah ayahnya sendiri. Ayahnya terlihat gemuk ditambah lagi dengan kumisnya yang cukup panjang dan nyaris botak. Somchai segera membuka pintunya. Ia melihat ayahnya yang terlihat sedih. Ia bertanya kepada ayahnya, "Ada apa, Ayah?"

"Ikut ayah ke ruang tamu, Anakku."

"Baiklah, ana."

Mereka menuju ke ruang tamu. Di ruang tamu, mereka duduk di sofa. Ayahnya berkata kepadanya, "Somchai. Tadi ada temanmu yang meninggalkan pesan kepadamu. Ini."

Somchai menerima sepucuk surat dari temannya. Ia bertanya kepada ayahnya, "Ini dari siapa, ya?"

"Ini dari temanmu yang bernama Kiku. Oh ya. Ayah juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Ayah mau mengatakan apa kepadaku, ana?"

"Temanmu, Kiku, meninggal dunia. Ia ditemukan tewas di ruang perpustakaan sekolahmu dengan kondisi termutilasi. Tubuhnya terpotong menjadi 24 bagian. Mulai dari kepalanya, 4 potongan kedua lengan dan kakinya, dan 4 potongan tubuhnya. Astaga! Ayah lupa! Surat yang kau pegang tadi ditemukan di kantung jas sekolah milik temanmu." Tambah Ayah Somchai yang merupakan Kepala Polisi di Inggris.

Somchai mulai menangis dengan menutupi wajahnya lewat kedua telapak tangannya, "Hiks… hiks… hiks…"

"Somchai. Menangislah. Tangisan juga bisa menghilangkan rasa sedihmu itu. Tapi jangan berlebihan." Ayahnya segera memeluk anak semata wayangnya.

Setelah lama Somchai menangis, ia segera menuju ke kamarnya. Ia membaca surat itu. Isinya adalah…

.

**_Kepada Somchai Nattapong-san_ **

**_Southeast Esien St. in Esien Complex, London, England_ **

**_Jumat, 23 Desember 2011_ **

_Apa kabar, Somchai-san? Somchai-san baik-baik saja? Saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Somchai-san. Tentang rumah angker yang berada di Kota Vaduz di Liechtenstein. Lumayan jauh dari Inggris. Julukan rumah itu adalah 'The House'._

_"The House dibangun pada tahun 1880 oleh saudara kembar bernama Basch Zwingli dan Lilli Zwingli yang memang senang terhadap anak-anak. Mereka sengaja membangun rumah itu untuk menampung anak-anak bernasib malang. Yah… Somchai-san tahu maksud dan kakak kembarnya sering menolong anak-anak malang itu. Salah satu dari anak-anak malang itu adalah Roderich Edelstein._

_Roderich merupakan anak yang diadopsi yang berasal dari Vienna di Austria. Orangtua Roderich selalu menyiksanya. Bahkan, ayahnya selalu menyodominya setiap hari untuk memuaskan nafsu seksualnya. Ibunya juga selalu menyiksanya dengan cara memukulinya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pekerja seks dan begitu pula dengan ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya adalah biseksual._

_Suatu hari, Roderich kabur dari rumahnya dengan cara keluar dari jendela di kamar mandi. Dalam perjalanannya ia masuk ke dalam kereta api secara diam-diam. Kereta api itu menuju ke Vaduz di Liechtenstein. Ia masuk ke dalam gerbong hewan ternak. Ia tidur di sana selama berhari-hari._

_Setelah berhari-hari tidur di sana, ia dibangunkan oleh salah satu petugas kereta api itu. Ia pun terbangun. Petugas itu bertanya kepadanya bahwa kenapa ia bisa ada di sana. Ia menjawab dengan bohong bahwa ia adalah gelandangan._

_Lalu, mereka segera turun dari gerbong itu dan menuju ke The House. Ternyata, petugas itu adalah Basch Zwingli yang lagi menyamar. Roderich disapa oleh Lilli dengan ramah. Ia berpikir bahwa ia baru merasakan kebaikan dalam rumah itu._

_Pada tahun 1892 tepatnya Roderich berumur 24 tahun, ia menjadi seorang pianist dan juga selalu membantu anak-anak malang itu._

_Basch sudah menikah dengan "Melati" yang merupakan kewarganegaraan Indonesia. Basch dan Melati pindah dari The House ke Indonesia. Sementara, Lilli juga sudah menikah dengan kepala direktur di Vogel Bank yang bernama Marion Vogel. Nama belakang Lilli berubah menjadi Erika Vogel. Erika dan suaminya tetap tinggal di The House._

_Erika dan suaminya masih merawat anak-anak malang itu walaupun anak-anak itu sudah besar bahkan ada yang menikah diantaranya Roderich. Roderich menikah dengan seorang gadis berkebangsaan Prussia bernama Maria Beillschmidt yang sekarang namanya Maria Edelstein._

_Pada tahun 1900 Maria ;.;.;.;_._...;.;.;..;.;.;-_-=-=-''''.;.'..'.;'.;.'.;;;'...-.-..-..-...-...-.-.-.- .-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-...-.-...-.-.-.-… -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_BACALAH BUKU YANG BERJUDUL THE HOUSE YANG DITULIS OLEH ERIKA VOGEL DALAM VERSI CETAKAN PERTAMA PADA TAHUN 1917. BUKU ITU BERADA DI BRITISH LIBRARY. ATAU DATANG KE 'THE HOUSE' DI SANA."_

_Maaf, ini bukan Kiku yang tulis surat ini. Yang menulis surat ini sebenarnya adalah aku, Gilbert Beillschmidt yang awesome. Aku hanya menitipkan surat ini kepada Kiku. Aku tulis setengah gaya bahasa Kiku agar lebih memunculkan suasana misterius. Kalo aku tulis semuanya, bakalan habis kertasku. Tanganku yang awesome ini mulai gak awesome nih (baca : capek). Sudah dulu ya. Bye._

**_Regards, Gilbert Beillschmidt yang Sangat Awesome._ **

.

Coretan tinta hitam yang terlihat tumpah yang dibuat oleh Gilbert membuat Somchai tambah penasaran, juga dengan kalimat-kalimat kapital tersebut. Ia berpikir bahwa Gilbert itu merupakan keturunan dari Maria. Ia bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri, _'Mengapa nama belakang Gilbert mengikuti nama belakang Maria? Bukankah seharusnya nama lengkap Gilbert itu adalah Gilbert Edelstein? Aneh. Apa hubungannya denganku, Gilbert, dan surat itu? Juga peristiwa tewasnya temanku itu dalam insiden ledakan di ruang perpustakaan. Entahlah. Aku akan menyelidikinya saat Study Tour ke Liechtenstein nanti.'_

Gilbert merupakan teman Somchai. Ia sejujurnya merasa agak jijik dengan Gilbert karena sifat _narsisme_ yang dimilki temannya itu. Ia lalu memasukkan surat itu ke dalam amplopnya. Amplop dan buku itu dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja belajarnya. Ia mulai tidur.

* * *

 

_Tolong aku..._

_Tolong aku..._

_Tolong aku..._

_Dilatarkan dengan seorang wanita albino yang ingin meminta tolong kepada Somchai. Tepatnya berada di The House. Ia mendekati Somchai dengan pakaian dress biru panjang miliknya yang berdarah. Ia memegang pisau dapurnya. Ia sudah mendekati Somchai dalam jarak 10 cm._

_9 cm_

_8 cm_

_7 cm_

_6 cm_

_Somchai sama sekali tak bisa bergerak ataupun bicara dengan membatin, 'Tolong aku. Aku berharap ini akan berakhir dan aku akan bangun dari mimpi buruk ini, ana.'_

_5 cm_

_4 cm_

_Somchai pasrah_

_3 cm_

_2 cm_

_Dan..._

_1 CM!_

_Somchai ditusuk jantungnya oleh wanita itu_

_Dibukalah pakaian Somchai termasuk pakaian dalamnya_

_Wanita itu lalu menguliti Somchai dengan perlahan, perlahan, dan perlahan_

_Setelah itu ia mengiris daging Somchai kecil-kecil dengan perlahan, perlahan, dan perlahan hingga tulang-belulang_

_Tak lupa juga ia mencongkel kedua bola mata Somchai_

_Memenggal dan membelah kepala Somchai yang berisi belahan otak lembek dan organ lainnya_

_Mencongkel isi kepala Somchai_

_Dan menuangkan darah milik Somchai ke dalam gelas besar_

_Ia mengambil piring makanan kecil, sendok, dan garpu miliknya untuk memakannya_

_Ia memakan belahan otaknya_

_Memakan kedua bola matanya_

_Memakan dagingnya_

_Dan ia meminum darahnya_

_Selesai_

* * *

 

** \+ 17 December 2011 At 10 A.M. In London, England + **

"Somchai? Kamu sakit ya? Tidak biasanya kau jadi pemurung gini."

Somchai segera menyadarkan dirinya. Ia berkata dengan senyuman yang memaksa, "Eh? Lien? Aku tidak sakit kok. Aku cuma melamun, ana."

"Oh…"

Bagi Somchai, bersyukurlah jika Lien tak bertanya lagi. Pasalnya ia sedang memikirkan mimpi buruknya semalam. Sekarang, ia berada di sekolah. Tepatnya berada di kelasnya, XI-A. Ia duduk di bangku paling depan bersama sebangkunya, tentunya Lien.

"Oh ya, kamu ikut Study Tour 'kan?" Celetuk Lien.

"Iya. Kita ke Liechtenstein 'kan?"

"Benar. Kita akan ke sana selama 2 minggu. By the way, yang ikut Study Tour di kelas kita itu cuma kita dan Elizaveta. Yang lainnya tak diizinkan sama orangtuanya. Kasihan."

Tiba-tiba mereka dikejutkan oleh teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"CIYEEE! PACARAN NI YEEE!"

"Ehem! Ehem! Ehem!"

"WAH! Ada suami istri di kelas kita nih! Ehem."

"Akan kubuat doujin hentai tentang mereka berdua, ah." Seru Elizaveta.

Muka mereka berdua memerah. Maklum, mereka sering djadikan korban  _bullying_. Maksudnya sering di _pairing_ kan di kelas mereka. Mereka kabur dari kelas mereka. Mereka segera menuju ke kelas XI-D. Sesampainya di kelas tersebut mereka disapa oleh Nesya.

"Hai, Somchai dan Lien. Ngapain kalian di sini?" Tanya Nesya polos.

"Er… Kami ke sini untuk sekedar ngumpul-ngumpul saja kok." Jawab Somchai berbohong,  _'Kalo aku kasih tahu kepadanya nanti malah disoraki lagi.'_

"Oh… Aku panggil Azizah dulu ya."

"Baiklah, ana."

Nesya segera mencari sepupunya yang bernama Azizah sekeliling kelas namun hasilnya nihil.  _'Dimana dia? Pasti dia sudah pergi. Huh!'_  Pikir Nesya gelisah. Ia kembali lagi ke tempat ia berbincang dengan Somchai dan Lien.

"Somchai. Azizah tak ada. Hah… Dia memang orangnya begitu sih. Sukanya pergi secara diam-diam." Keluh Nesya.

"Sudahlah, Nesya. Jangan mengeluh. Optimislah. Pasti ia kembali." Ujar Lien menenangkan Nesya.

"Benar juga." Kata Nesya datar, "Kalian ikut gak  _Study Tour_?"

"Kami ikut kok." Jawab Lien enteng, "Kalo kamu, Nesya, ikut gak?"

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Sayangnya, Azizah gak dibolehin sama orangtuanya. Jadi, aku kesepian."

"Sabarlah, Nesya. 'Kan ada kami. Benar gak, Somchai?"

"Benar, ana." Jawab Somchai tersenyum, "Bagaimana kalo kita makan di kantin?"

"SETUJU!" Jawab Lien dan Nesya bersemangat.

* * *

 

** \+ 24 December 2011 At 7 A.M. From London, England To Vaduz, Liechtenstein At 11 A.M. In 6 January 2012 + **

Sudah tak terasa sepekan bagi Somchai. Kini beberapa murid yang ikut study tour bergembira ria. Termasuk dia sendiri. Mereka semua berkumpul di depan Hetalia Academy lengkap dengan sebuah bus pariwisata. Sang kepala sekolah, Romulus Vargas, mulai mengumumkan sesuatu dengan  _megaphone_ miliknya, "Anak-anak, kalian masuklah ke dalam bus itu. Saya, Pak Beillschmidt, Bu Kirkland, Bu Hassan, dan Bu Karpusi akan mengawasi kalian."

Somchai mengambil 2 lembar kertas yang isinya tempat duduk seluruh murid yang ikut study tour dan jadwalnya. Ternyata, ia duduk di depan sebelah kiri bagian pinggir. Ia juga duduk bersama Kiku. Namun, temannya itu telah tiada. Jadi ia duduk sendirian. Ia lalu masuk ke dalam bus pariwisata tesebut. Di dalam bus itu banyak temannnya berdesak-desakkan.

 _'Benar-benar ramai sekali.'_ Batin Somchai.

Ia akhirnya duduk di tempatnya dan membuka notebook  _indigo_  miliknya. Ia tak juga lupa memasang modem miliknya itu. Setelah itu ia  _browsing_ lewat  _Mozilla Firefox_  dan menjelajah ke  _Google_. Ia mengetik 'The House History' di kotak pencariannya. Sayangnya, hasilnya tak ditemukan.

 _'Aneh'_  Batin Somchai lagi,  _'Padahal sudah jelas-jelas ada bukunya. Mungkinkah buku itu kurang laris penjualannya? Ataukah terbatas? Entahlah. Mungkin Gilbert tahu soal ini.'_

"Brum… Brum… Ngeng…" Bus yang ia tumpangi mulai berjalan tanpa disadarinya. Ia lalu mematikan notebook miliknya dan meniduri dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia dibangunkan oleh Lien yang berada di belakang tempat duduknya, "Somchai! Somchai! Bangun! Ada hal penting nih!"

"Ngh… Pasti  _yaoi_  lagi, 'kan?" Tanya Somchai sedikit kesal.

"Kau tertipu!" Ujar Lien jahil, "Di sebelahmu itu… Siapa, ya?"

Somchai melihat ke samping namun tak ada hasilnya dan ia menjawab, "Tak ada siapa-siapa, ana. Ciri-cirinya seperti apa, ya?"

"Ng… Ciri-cirinya tuh cewek berambut  _platinum blonde_  panjang sepinggang dan bermata  _pink_  di atas dan biru di bawah. Singkatnya _heterochromia_."

"Oh…" Somchai lalu melanjutkan tidurnya.

"BRAK!" Bus itu menabrak sesuatu sehingga semua penumpang bus itu kaget termasuk Somchai dan Lien. Bus itu tak hancur sama sekali dan hanya sedikit lecet di depannya. Ternyata yang ditabrak bus itu adalah mobil  _VW T2 Camper_  berwarna jingga. Hampir seluruhnya melihat mobil itu. Mobil itu sudah  _penyok_  alias hancur.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku." Ujar sopir itu terlihat menyesali perbuatannya. Begitu juga dengan teman-teman Somchai termasuk Lien. Lalu bus itu mengeluarkan darah merah yang segar, usus manusia yang terburai, beberapa pasang bola mata yang berjatuhan, dan juga dengan potongan jari-jari manusia.

Kepala manusia jatuh tepat dipaha Somchai.

Somchai merasa syok atas kejadian itu.

* * *

 

"Somchai! Somchai! Bangun!"

Somchai terbangun sambil melihat suara yang dibelakangnya, yang ternyata adalah Lien. Somchai lalu menjawab, "Ada apa, ya?"

"Bus kita berhenti di kapal feri. Kita keluar dulu yuk! Yang lain udah pada keluar semua kecuali kita dan sopirnya." Ajak Lien.

"Baiklah, ana." Ujar Somchai, ' _Syukurlah. Itu hanyalah mimpi.'_

Mereka segera keluar dari bus itu untuk menuju ke bagian buritan. Sesampainya di sana mereka berbincang-bincang seputar kehidupan mereka terutama kehidupan teman-teman mereka.

"Lien. Di rumahmu itu seperti apa, ya?"

"Hm… Rumahku itu bergaya  _oriental_. Oh ya! Kamu 'kan belum pernah ke rumahku. Palingan aku keseringan ke rumahmu. Hehehe…" Jawab Lien tersenyum.

 _'Jarang-jarang ia tersenyum.'_  Pikir Somchai sedikit kagum.

"Kamu punya sepupu dari India 'kan?" Tanya Lien.

"Iya. Namanya Krishna." Jawab Somchai datar, "Krisna itu sukanya…"

"Ahem!" Suara Krishna sontak mengagetkan mereka berdua dari belakang, "Pasti Somchai mau bicarain kejelekanku 'kan?"

"Tidak, ana. Aku tadinya mau ngomongin kesukaanmu." Jawab Somchai tenang.

"Oh…" Kata Krishna, "Kita masuk ke dalam aja yuk!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, mereka masuk ke dalam kapal feri tersebut dengan senang hati. Namun sesampainya di sana ada suara teriakan, "AAAAA!" Mereka bertiga segera ke arah sumber jeritan tersebut tepatnya ke arah kiri. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari ruang nahkoda.

Krishna segera membuka pintu tersebut. Ia, Somchai, dan Lien segera memasuki ruangan itu. Terlihat salah seorang anak buah kapal pingsan. Krishna bertanya kepada nahkoda yang terlihat khawatir, "Pak von Bock. Mengapa Raivis menjadi begini?"

"… Ketika saya memasuki ruangan ini, anak buah saya berbicara sendiri dengan berkata, 'Wanita aneh! Jangan ganggu aku!" dan diulang lagi kalimat itu. Setelah itu ia mengamuk seperti orang gila dan ia pingsan." Jelas von Bock singkat namun khawatir.

"Oh…" Gumam Krishna.

"Toris. Tolong bawa dia ke ruang UKS." Suruh Krishna kepada anak buah kapal lain bernama Toris.

"Baik, Tuan Sharota." Jawab Toris datar. Ia menggendong Raivis yang pingsan tadi sambil keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Somchai. Kenapa dia dipanggil Tuan Sharota, sih?" Tanya Lien penasaran.

"Lien, Krishna itu anak pengusaha kapal ini tepatnya pamanku. Nama ayahnya adalah Rama Singh Sharota. Begitu…" Jelas Somchai singkat, _'Apakah orang yang bernama Raivis tadi mengalami hal yang sama sepertiku? Aneh…'_

"Oh…" Gumam Lien.

"Somchai, Lien. Kita pergi dari sini." Ujar Krishna, "Pak von Bock. Saya dan teman-teman saya ingin keluar dulu. Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." Pamit von Bock sedikit khawatir.

Mereka sekarang memasuki bus pariwisata itu dan duduk pada tempatnya masing-masing terutama Krishna duduk di depan bagian kanan pinggir dan juga duduk bersama Arthur yang berada di sebelahnya. Mereka berempat berbincang-bincang.

"Krishna, boleh gak aku minta nomor telepon dan PIN-mu?" Kata Arthur.

"Boleh." Krishna mengeluarkan  _smartphone_  miliknya dari saku jeans miliknya, "Nomorku 08xxxxxxx."

"Hm… ya." Kata Arthur sambil memegang  _smartphone_  milknya, "Lalu PIN-mu?"

"23xxxxx."

" _Thank you_ , Krishna." Ucap Arthur senang.

" _You're welcome_ , Arthur."

"Somchai, Krishna, Arthur. Boleh aku minta foto kalian?" Ujar Lien sambil mengeluarkan  _smartphone_  miliknya.

"Umh… Boleh saja kok." Jawab Somchai dan Krisna tenang.

"Jangan ambil gambarku, Bitch!" Bentak Arthur.

"Arthur, Jangan malu-malu. Berfotolah bersama mereka, OK?" Ujar Lien yang mengetahui sifat tsundere Arthur.

"B-Baiklah!" Jawab Arthur dengan muka memerah.

"Somchai! Duduklah di sana." Bimbing Lien sambil menunjuk ke arah tempat duduk Somchai, Krishna, dan Arthur,  _'Ihihi… Threesome pairing nih! Krishna x Arthur x Somchai.'_

Somchai segera duduk di antara Krishna dan Arthur. Lien juga segera duduk di tempat Somchai dn berkata, "Kalian siap, ya? 1, 2, 3,  _Cheese_!"

Kini seluruh murid, guru, dan kepala sekolah yang ikut Study Tour tentunya sangat senang karena mereka telah sampai di Kota Vaduz di Liechtenstein. Mereka semua turun dari bus itu. Sekarang, mereka berada di pusat kota Vaduz. Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah kereta yang disebut city train mendatangi mereka dan berhenti. Seorang pengemudi  _City Train_  menyambut mereka dengan ramah. [1]

"Selamat datang di  _City Train_! Nama saya Michel. Saya akan memandu anda keliling kota. Silahkan naik." Sambut pengemudi itu.

Seluruh murid, guru, dan kepala sekolah Hetalia Academy naik ke dalam kereta itu, termasuk Somchai, Lien, Krishna, dan Arthur.  _City Train_ tersebut mulai berjalan. Mereka semua menikmati pemandangan luar dari jendela kereta itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka melihat sebuah bangunan bernama  _Red House_. Kereta itu berhenti. Seluruh murid bersorak senang ria sambil mengatakan  _'Hooray'_  dan  _'Yes'_. Mereka semua termasuk pengemudi  _City Train_  turun dari kereta itu. Mereka masuk ke dalam  _Red House_. Tepatnya gudang rumah itu. Di dalam gudang itu berisi 20.000 liter wine.

" _Red House_  merupakan bangunan tertua di kota ini. Bla… Bla… Bla…" Jelas Michel panjang lebar.

"Wuih. Banyak banget wine itu! Seandainya aku sudah dewasa, aku akan-" Perkataan Arthur dipotong oleh Alfred, "Hey Arthur! Jangan mengkhayal seenaknya! Kamu 'kan masih remaja. Iya 'kan?"

"Diam, bloody git! Jangan berisik di sini! Malu, tahu!" Jawab Arthut dengan muka memerah.

"Oh gitu, ya." Ujar Alfred kecewa, "Yang lain pada mau keluar tuh.  _C'mon_!"[2]

"Tcih. Baiklah." Jawab Arthur ketus.

Mereka semua termasuk Arthur dan Alfred keluar dari rumah itu. Mereka melihat bagian belakang rumah itu yang ternyata isinya alat pembuat _wine_. Michel menjelaskan, "Di sini merupakan tempat pembuat wine bla… bla… bla…"

"Oh… Jadi alat pembuat  _wine_  itu begini ya?" Kata Lien seakan-akan terkagum-kagum melihat alat pembuat wine tersebut.

"Iya, ana." Ujar Somchai datar.

"Sekarang kita akan melihat  _Kastil Schloss_  dari sana. Akan tetapi, kalian tak bisa mengunjungi kastil itu karena kastil itu dihuni oleh keluarga Pangeran. Pangeran Hans Adam II dan Putri Marie menjalankan tahtanya di sana." Jelas Michel, "Mari kita ke perkebunan anggur milik Pangeran Herawingert."

Mereka semua pergi ke perkebunan anggur milik Pangeran Herawingert. Sesampainya di sana, Michel menjelaskan kepada mereka semua sambil mengelilingi kebun tersebut, "Kebun ini merupakan kebun anggur yang paling tradisional dan paling penting di  _Vaduz_. Kebun ini dianggap sebagai jantung untuk produksi anggur kerajaan sejak tahun 1712. Sekarang, kebun ini milik Sang Pangeran. Di kebun ini ditemukan anggur yang berkualitas sangat baik. Setiap tetes anggur di sini sangat mahal sekali harganya sehingga petani yang ada di sini harus berhati-hati memerasnya."

"Oh…" Gumam Somchai, "Aku sangat senang berada di sini, ana."

"Ya. Begitu pula denganku." Kata Arthur tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalian masuk ke dalam  _City Train_  lagi. Kita akan berkeliling melihat pemandangan di Liechtenstein." Pandu Michel. Mereka semua segera masuk ke dalam kereta itu.

Somchai dan seluruh warga sekolah yang ikut Study Tour segera turun dari  _City Train_. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat senang walaupun mereka lelah. Somchai berpikir bahwa perjalanan hari itu cukup mengesankan. Sesaat seluruhnya turun dari kereta itu, Michel berpamitan dengan mereka semua, "Saya menyudahi perjalanan ini. Sampai jumpa!"

Michel dan kereta itu pergi dari tempat itu. Namun, kereta itu meledak tak jauh dari tempat itu. Hanya 3 meter. Sontak seluruhnya kaget mendengar ledakan itu. Bahkan Matthew yang merupakan sepupu Alfred pingsan. Alfred mencoba membangunkan sepupunya, "Mattie! Mattie! Bangun! Bangun!"

Namun tak ada hasilnya.

 _'Sialan!'_  Umpat Alfred,  _'Mengapa Mattie bisa pingsan dalam keadaan ini?'_

Seluruhnya melihat kejadian itu. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil pemadam kebakaran datang ke tempat itu. Mobil itu menyiram kereta yang terbakar itu. Polisi setempat juga datang ke tempat itu dan memeriksa kereta itu. Salah satu petugas polisi itu menemukan Michel yang tak bernyawa lagi. Dan juga datanglah ambulans.

Kondisi tubuh Michel sudah nyaris hancur diantaranya terburai-burai dagingnya dengan darah yang mengucur, jantung dan paru-parunya yang hancur, ususnya terburai sampai mengeluarkan  _feces_ , dan potongan anggota tubuh seperti tengkorak yang terbelah menjadi dua dan begitu pula dengan kedua kaki dan lengannya. Di dalam tubuhnya ditemukan sebuah peledak. Dan juga sebuah  _'pesan'_  yang ditulis di belakang peledak itu.

Seluruhnya melihat tempat kejadian tersebut tetapi dihalangi oleh garis kuning. Keadaan Michel tersebut membuat hampir seluruh siswi muntah-muntah terkecuali Lien. Lien memang sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu karena ia sering menonton  _gore movie_. Bagian-bagian tubuh Mitchel dibungkus dengan kantung jenazah oleh petugas ambulans itu. Kantung jenazah itu kemudian dibawa ke dalam mobil ambulans.

Sementara itu, kepala petugas polisi yang melihat kondisi Michel itu menaruh peledak ke dalam kantung plastic berwarna hitam. Tiba-tiba, petugas itu dipanggil oleh rekannya, "Pak van Janssens. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan korban ini?"

"Ya. Di dalam tubuhnya itu terdapat peledak dan juga pesan di belakang peledak itu. Pesan itu adalah 'Somchai. Datanglah ke The House. Kami menunggumu. Dari Maria Beillschmidt. **'**  Kita harus menyelidiki The House dan orang yang bernama Somchai dan Maria itu, Toni."[3]

"Ah~ Andaikan Lovi sayangku ada di sini, aku akan lebih-" Ucapan Toni dipotong oleh van Janssens, "Kau jangan mengandai-andaikan hal itu. Kita ini sedang menyelidiki kasus ini, tahu!"

"Baiklah~ Fusososososo~"

Somchai yang masih ada di lokasi tersebut melihat kejadian itu. Ia bertanya kepada Romulus yang tadi berbicara dengan van Janssens tadi, "Pak Vargas. Apa yang dikatakan polisi itu tadi?"

"Katanya, Kau harus datang menghadapnya." Jawab Romulus datar.

"Baiklah, ana. Saya akan menghadap-" Ucapan Somchai dipotong oleh van Janssens, "Kau yang namanya Somchai, ya?"

"Benar, Saya Somchai."

"Ikut aku."

* * *

 

** \+ 6 January 2012 At 3 P.M. In Vaduz, Liechtenstein + **

Di Ruang Kepala Polisi, Pusat Kepolisian di Vaduz, Somchai menatap heran terhadap van Jenssens. Apalagi ia membawa tas besarnya yang cukup berat itu. Somchai berpikir,  _'Kenapa pria ini menatapku terus-menerus? Apakah ada yang aneh denganku?'_

"Somchai." Kata van Janssens dengan serius.

"Ya?" Tanya Somchai antusias,  _'Pasti masalah itu lagi.'_  Yang dimaksud dengan 'masalah itu' adalah The House.

"Kau liburan kesini ya? Tumben."

"Iya. Bersama beberapa temanku dan juga beberapa guruku, ana." Jawab Somchai tersenyum,"Oh ya! Kepala sekolahku juga! Maaf…"

"Ya… Saya sudah tahu kok…"

"Tahu dari siapa, Pak?" Tanya Somchai.

"Tahu dari temanmu yang bernama Laura. Er… Laura itu adik saya. Kebetulan adik saya itu cukup jago dalam mempertahankan dirinya dan juga beberapa temannya. Oh ya, Apakah ia ikut?" Tanya van Janssens, "Jangan panggil saya dengan sebutan 'Pak'. Panggil saja dengan 'Kakak' atau 'Kak Willem', OK?"

Somchai berkata, "Baiklah, ana.  _By the way_ , Laura ikut kok."

"Oh…" Gumam Willem, "Nah, tadi rekan saya menemukan kertas di belakang peledak itu. Peledak itu berada di dalam tubuh korban tadi. Kamu tahu 'kan siapa korban itu?"

Somchai hanya mengangguk saja dan berpikir,  _'Sial! Masalah itu lagi!'_

 _'Pasti dia 'Somchai' yang dimaksud.'_  Pikir Willem. Willem mengambil sebuah kertas yang dibungkus dengan plastik transparan. Ia memberikannya kepada Somchai, "Ini."

Somchai lalu mengambil plastik yang berisi kertas itu. Isinya adalah…

.

_'Somchai. Datanglah ke The House. Kami menunggumu. Dari Maria Beillschmidt.'_

.

Somchai menelan ludahnya. Ia mengembalikan benda itu kepada Willem dengan tangan gemetaran dan wajahnya masam, "I-Ini…"

Willem penasaran dengan Somchai yang ketakutan itu, "Apakah ada hubungannya denganmu?"

"Iya." Jawab Somchai datar.

 _'Huh… Untung aku memberikan benda itu kepadanya. Kalau aku memberikan benda itu kepada 'Somchai' yang lain, bisa-bisa aku malu. Fyuh…'_ Lega Willem dalam hati. Ia lalu bertanya kepada Somchai, "Memangnya apa hubungannya dengan kertas itu?"

"Ya. Pertama kali, aku sering dilanda mimpi itu terus setelah aku membaca buku yang berjudul The House karangan Erika Vogel. Sampai-sampai aku takut, tetapi aku menyembunyikannya dengan senyumanku. Aku berusaha menemukan kebenaran dalam mimpi itu. Oh ya, aku diberikan sebuah surat dari Bunnark Nattapong, ayahku yang merupakan kepala polisi di Inggris. Isi surat itu adalah asal-usul rumah angker yang…" Jelas Somchai panjang lebar.

"Rumah angker yang disebut The House, bukan?" Potong Willem antusias.

"Ya! Itu dia!" Seru Somchai dengan sedikit marah, "Akan tetapi, cerita itu terpotong, ana."

"Terpotong? Maksud kamu?" Tanya Willem terkejut.

Somchai langsung mengeluarkan sebuah surat dari tas besarnya itu. Somchai memberikan surat itu kepada Willem. Willem mengambil dan membukanya dengan terburu-buru. Willem membacanya dengan sangat teliti. Setelah itu, Willem berkata kepada Somchai, "Gilbert Beillschmidt? Perasaan aku pernah mendengar namanya."

"Dia adalah temanku dan juga seorang musisi dalam  _Bad Trio Friends_ ," Jawab Somchai tenang, "Jika Kak Willem tak tahu Bad Trio Friends, band itu adalah band yang didirikan pada tahun 2009 oleh Francis Bonnefoy berkebangsaan Perancis, Antonio Hernandez Carriedo berkebangsaan Spanyol, dan Gilbert Beillschmidt berkebangsaan Jerman,"

"Oh… Saya mengerti kok. Saya akhir-akhir ini jarang menonton TV karena berbagai tugas," Ucap Willem malu,  _'Sialan! Aku jadi malu! Malu sampai tingkat dewa!'_

"Oh… Tak apa-apa, kok." Kata Somchai tersenyum.

"Uhm… Ya sudah. Saya akan menyelidikinya. Kamu sebaiknya kembali ke tempat bersama teman-temanmu dulu." Kata Willem datar.

"Baiklah, ana. Saya pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Kak Willem." Somchai pamit kepada Willem dengan tersenyum palsu. Somchai langsung keluar dari ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru. Somchai berlari dengan sangat cepat untuk bertemu dengan teman-temannya.

* * *

 

**Di Lokasi Peledakan City Train**

Ketika Somchai sampai di sana, ia sangat terkejut,"Tidak mungkin…" Somchai melihat sebuah 'pemandangan' yang sangat menyedihkan. Tempat itu terbakar yang kemungkinan terkena ledakan. Kebanyakan orang di tempat itu terpotong-potong tubuhnya hingga beberapa bagian. Daging-daging mereka tercincang layaknya daging sapi cincang dan juga lengkap dengan darah yang mengalir hingga terkena sepatu Somchai.

_'Menjijikkan…'_

Somchai segera melangkahi daging-daging itu dengan pelan-pelan. Ia segera melihat sekelilingnya. Tak ada polisi sama sekali. Juga demikian dengan beberapa warga yang ada di sini itu. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju ke tempat ia melihat kejadian meledaknya  _City Train_  tadi. Setelah ia sampai di sana, pemandangannya hampir sama dengan di sana. Terkecuali mayat-mayatnya yang hanya tertusuk tepat di jantung mereka dengan mata yang terbuka. Mereka terbaring dan terduduk di sembarang tempat seperti di atas  _City Train_  atau di dalamnya, dan juga di luar  _City Train_.

Somchai melirik beberapa mayat di sana. Ia melihat Krishna dan Arthur yang sudah tewas tersebut. Ia menangis dengan tersedu-sedu, "A… Apa…yang…terjadi…dengan…kalian…hiks…hiks…" Seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Ia melirik ke belakang. Orang yang menepuk bahunya adalah Lien.

"Lien? A-apa yang terjadi? Kamu tak apa-apa, 'kan?" Tanya Somchai melihat keadaan Lien yang lututnya terluka.

Lien menatap Somchai dengan sedih, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti aku obati sendiri aja, deh. Sebenarnya…"

"Ada apa, ana?"

"Seseorang telah membunuh dan menyiksa beberapa warga di sini, termasuk seluruh guru, kepala sekolah, teman-teman kita. Orang itu juga telah menghancurkan beberapa fasilitas di sini," Jawab Lien singkat.

"Lalu, Siapa yang telah melakukannya, ana?" Tanya Somchai kesal sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Wanita berambut  _platinum blonde_ ,"

"A-Apa?!" Seru Somchai. Setelah itu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Lien dan menatapi kedua teman mereka yang meninggal,  _'Sial! Pasti wanita itu lagi!'_

 _"Ya,"_  Gumam Lien menyeringai lebar tanpa didengar oleh Somchai.

"Sekarang, kita harus pergi ke…" Kata Somchai menoleh ke arah Lien yang menyeringai. Namun, Ia melihat bentuk  _pupil_  mata Lien berubah menjadi seperti  _pupil_  kucing. Lien lalu berubah secara perlahan menjadi seekor harimau putih dari kedua kakinya sampai ubun-ubun kepala Lien.

"Ka-ka-kamu…" Ujar Somchai gagap sekaligus ketakutan.

 ** _"AKU ADALAH MARIA BEILLSCHMIDT. AKU AKAN MENUNJUKKAN KEBENARAN 'THE HOUSE' PADAMU, SOMCHAI! HAHAHAHAHA!"_**  Jawab harimau putih yang diketahui sebagai Maria, dengan suara seraknya tersebut.

 _'Sial! Aku tak punya senjata! Aku harus bagaimana?! Tuhan, tolonglah aku!'_  Jerit Somchai dalam hati.

" ** _UHM! AKU AKAN MEMBANGUNKANMU DARI MIMPI INI. JADI…"_**  Jeda Maria,  ** _"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! HAHAHAHAHA!"_**

 _'Tidak!'_  Jerit Somchai dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, ada sebuah cahaya yang sangat menyilaukan dengan berkata _,"Somchai, Bangun! Hari ini kita ke toko buku!"_ Somchai berpikir bahwa suara itu berasal dari sana dan suara itu adalah suara Kiku. Badan Maria perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang bagaikan pasir dan ia berteriak, ** _"TIDAAAAAKKK! AWAS YA, BUNNARK! AKU AKAN MENCELAKAIMU! BEGITU JUGA DENGANMU, SOMCHAI!"_**

Somcai kebingungan dan berpikir,  _'Apakah ini mimpi? Ataukah ini nyata? Entahlah.'_  Pandangan Somchai mulai mengabur dan ia mengantuk secara , Somchai pun tertidur.

* * *

 

** \+ 17 December 2011 At 9 A.M. In London, England + **

"Somchai, Bangun! Hari ini kita beli buku di (nama toko buku)!" Ayah Somchai membangunkan Somchai di atas tempat tidurnya. Somchai akhirnya bangun. Somchai berpikir bahwa saat ini merupakan dunia nyata dan bukanlah dunia mimpi. Ia juga berpikir bahwa waktunya ini merupakan liburan, karena ia libur dari sekolahnya yang berada di Bangkok, Thailand.

"Ayah?"

"Ya. Kita hari ini mau ke toko buku, bukan?"

"Iya, ana. Aku mau mandi dulu ya." Somchai langsung berangkat menuju kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya. Ayahnya hanya terkekeh melihatnya. Dan ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan dari ayahnya.

_'Somchai, Ayah telah menyelamatkanmu dari sihir Maria di dalam mimpimu,'_

* * *

 

**Reference :**

[1]Tempat wisata di Vaduz, Liechtenstein didapat dari hasil pencarian melalui om gugel.  _City Train_  adalah kereta wisata yang berada di pusat kota _Vaduz, Liechtenstein_

[2] _C'mon_  itu bahasa gaulnya  _American English_  (kalo gak salah) yang berarti  _Ayo!_

[3]Bagi yang gak tahu siapa Toni itu, Toni itu Antonio alias Spain.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perpustakaan Britania (atau dalam Bahasa Inggrisnya British Library) memang benar-benar ada di London. Perpustakaan ini merupakan perpustakaan terbesar di dunia. Perpustakaan ini juga merupakan perpustakaan riset utama, dengan koleksi lebih dari 150 juta item yang berasal dari berbagai negara. Wow! (France : Terus di London harus bilang WOW gitu? Authornya aja copas 1 kalimat dari om Wikipedia.)


	2. Permulaan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somchai dan teman-teman sekelasnya, termasuk adik Lien, berlibur di rumah Jia-Long. Namun ada kejadian buruk yang menimpa Alfred ketika mereka menonton layar tancap dan begitu juga dengan kedua orangtua Somchai yang berada di tengah jalan, serta Arthur yang berada di rumah sakit. Somchai mengalami mimpi buruk tentang seorang wanita dan pria berambut platinum blond. Juga kejadian menghilangnya Akira (Maaf, aku kasih sedikit karakter Guest Star. Karakter ini dari Togainu no Chi) Bagaimana kelanjutannya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Munculnya kedua Guest Star (ditambah satu Side Character) dari Togainu no Chi. 
> 
> Lihat human names di profil saya.
> 
> Guest Stars (Dari Togainu no Chi) : Headcanon Names  
> > Akira : Matsumoto Akira  
> > Nano : Richard Woods  
> > Keisuke (Peran pendamping di flashback)

** \+ 26 December 2012 At 11 A.M. In Bangkok, Thailand + **

Mentari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang. Seorang remaja pria berkacamata yang berjalan kaki menuju sebuah  _market_ , yang dekat dengan rumahnya. Ia ingin membeli beberapa makanan di  _market_  itu karena ia akan libur bersama ketiga temannya yang berbeda kebangsaannya. Sesampainya di sana ia segera memasuki market itu. Ia masuk ke bagian daging babi untuk mengambil ham 2 buah. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju bagian daging ayam untuk mengambil bagian dada ayam 8 potong. Dan ia pergi menuju bagian daging sapi untuk mengambil 1 ½ potong daging.

Remaja itu lalu segera menuju ke bagian saus untuk mengambil saus sambal khas Thailand, saus  _barbeque_ , saus kecap pedas, dan saus tomat yang masing-masing 2 botol. Setelah itu, ia segera menuju bagian peralatan masak untuk membeli tusukan sate sekitar lebih dari 3 bungkus. Ia menuju ke salah satu kasir.

Setelah membeli belanjaannya, Somchai segera pulang ke rumahnya sambil membawa 2 kantung belanjaannya yang cukup berat. Rumahnya berada di  _Mainland Block, St No.1_ di  _Siam House_. RumahnyaIa mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Pintunya dibuka oleh pembantunya yang bernama Adung. Pembantunya terlihat gemuk dan rambutnya diikat seperti ekor kuda.

"Selamat datang, Tuan Somchai." Sapa Adung kepada remaja yang bernama Somchai tersebut.

"Selamat datang juga, Bibi Adung. Boleh bantu saya bawa ini, ana?" Kata Somchai tersenyum sambil memberikan salah satu kantung belanjaannya kepada Adung.

"Boleh, Tuan Somchai." Jawab Adung tulus membawakan kantung belanjaan itu.

Somchai mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia dan Adung menuju ke dapur. Mereka menaruh kedua kantung belanjaan tersebut di lantai. Somchai berkata kepada Adung bahwa ia ingin istirahat di kamarnya. Adung hanya meng-oh saja. Somchai segera menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas dengan cepat karena ia ingin mengirim pesan kepada teman-temannya lewat  _smartphone_  miliknya. Sesampainya di kamar, ia langsung membuka  _smartphone_ miliknya.

**_ Untuk : Lien (Vietnam) _ **

_Selamat pagi, Lien. Kamu sudah siapin peralatan masak untuk pesta barbeque (sekaligus merayakan tahun baru) di villa milik Jia-Long, nggak, ana? Btw, aku sudah menyiapkan bahan masaknya kok. Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana dengan Ming-Hoa. Oh ya! Apakah orangtuamu sudah mengizinkan kamu untuk menginap di sana, ana? Kalo kamu udah diizinkan datang ke sana, besok datang jam 2 siang di rumahku untuk menaruh perlengkapan yang kita bawa di mobilku, ya! Sesudah itu kita langsung ke rumah Jia-Long. Sudah dulu ya, I'll see you again!_

**_ Untuk : Sakura (Jepang) _ **

_Selamat pagi, Sakura. Kamu sudah siapin kembang api untuk dibawa, nggak, ana? Oh ya, besok kamu datang ke rumahku jam 2 siang untuk menaruh perlengkapan yang kita bawa di mobilku, ya! Habis itu kita ke villa milik Jia-Long, ya! Dan tolong sebarin kepada teman sekelas (kecuali Lien dan Ming-Hoa) dengan kata : Lusa nanti kita pergi ke rumah Jia-Long jam 2-3 sore di Gold House di East Block No.5 di Kota Pattaya, ya! I'll see you again!_

**_ Untuk : Ming-Hoa (Taiwan) _ **

_Hai, Ming-Hoa! Kamu besok bawa daging ikan, 'kan, ana? Btw, aku sudah siapin bahan makanannya, kok! Besok kamu datang ke rumahku jam 2 siang untuk menaruh perlengkapan yang kita bawa di mobilku, ya! Sesudahnya kita ke villa milik Jia-Long, ya! See you next time!_

Setelah Somchai mengirim pesan kepada beberapa temannya, ia mengingat mimpi mengerikan yang pernah dialaminya sewaktu ia liburan di London bersama ayahnya yang merupakan kepala polisi di Inggris lebih dari satu tahun yang lalu. Mimpi itu membuat trauma Somchai. Apalagi misteri 'The House' belum terpecahkan.

Walaupun ia masih takut dengan mimpinya, ia tetap menyelidikinya melalui internet secara iseng. Juga membaca buku 'The House' yang ia beli secara tak sengaja di salah satu toko buku di London yang ternyata isi bukunya tak jelas karena isi bukunya kebanyakan kosong. ' _Aneh'_ , pikirnya.  _Smartphone_  miliknya berdering. Ternyata ada pesan dari ketiga temannya.

**_ Dari : Lien (Vietnam) _ **

_Selamat pagi juga, Somchai. Aku sudah siap, kok. Btw, orangtuaku mengizinkanku sih. Tapi, adikku mau ikut bersamaku. Katanya ia pengen makan-makan. Hahaha… Aku titipkan peralatan masaknya sama pakaianku dan adikku kepada Sakura dan Ming-Hoa, ya. Oh ya, sudah duluya. Sampai jumpa._

**_ Dari : Sakura (Jepang) _ **

_Selamat pagi, Somchai-san. Sudah disiapkan kok. See you next time!_

**_ Dari : Ming-Hoa (Taiwan) _ **

_Selamat pagi. Udah kusiapkan, Somchai. Sipp! I'll see you again!_

Ia membalas pesan itu dengan jawaban yang sama, yaitu  _oh, okay! Sampai jumpa lagi!_. Ia tahu bahwa Ming-Hoa dan Sakura pergi bersamaan. Setelah itu, ia menaruh smartphone miliknya di atas meja belajar miliknya. Ia segera menuju ke bawah untuk sarapan bersama ibunya dengan langkah yang cepat.

* * *

 

** \+ 28 January 2012 At 1.45 P.M. In Bangkok, Thailand + **

Somchai menunggu beberapa teman-temannya datang ke rumahnya dengan gelisah, tak sabar, sekaligus jenuh. Untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuhnya, ia bermain _Angry Birds Rio_  di  _smartphone_  miliknya. Ia terkekeh ketika ia melihat monyet-monyet itu jatuh 'ditembak' oleh 'burung-burung' itu. Tiba-tiba, ia dipanggil ibunya.

"Somchai! Ada telepon dari ayahmu!" Seru Ibu Somchai.

"Iya!" Somchai mengambil smartphone ibunya dan menyapa ayahnya melalui telepon,  _"Halo, Ayah. Ada apa, ana?"_

_"Ayah ingin bicara padamu. Ayah segera datang ke sini. Tapi…"_

_"Tapi apa, Ayah?"_

_"Kamu mau liburan bersama teman-temanmu 'kan?"_

_"Iya. Lalu, bagaimana dengan ayah, ana?"_

_"Ayah akan ikut menyusulmu ke sana. Juga dengan ibumu. Kalau soal 'Siapa yang menjaga rumah kita nanti?' sih biar Adung saja yang menjaga rumah kita. Hal ini sudah Ayah bicarakan kepada ibumu kok."_

_"Oh…"_

Tanpa Somchai sadari, suara kendaraan berbunyi yang ternyata adalah suara mobil. Mobil itu berhenti di depan rumahnya. Ketiga orang tersebut turun dari sana terkecuali seorang sopir. Ternyata ketiga orang tersebut adalah Ming-Hoa, Sakura, dan seseorang yang belum dikenal Somchai. Mereka membawa barang seperti daging ikan dan kembang api yang terbagi dalam 3 buah kantung plastik. Dan juga peralatan masak milik Lien.

_"Ayah, sudah dulu, ana. Teman-temanku sudah datang. Sampai jumpa, Ayahku tersayang. HP-ya aku kasih ke ibu lagi, ana," Pamit Somchai._

_"Ya. Anakku tersayang. Sampai jumpa lagi di sana."_

_"OK!"_

Somchai memanggil ibunya sambil memberikan  _HP_  milik ibunya, "Ibu. Ini HP-nya, ana."

"Baiklah, Somchai." Kata Ibu Somchai tersenyum sambil mengambil  _HP_  miliknya. Ibunya lalu masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia memasuki ke dalam gudang yang berada di lantai bawah tanah. Ia berbicara dengan ayah Somchai, Bunnark.

_"Bunnark, Maaf ya. Tadi lama."_

_"Tak apa-apa, kok, Sayangku. Lagipula kita ingin membicarakan masalah itu."_

_"Memangnya masalah apa?"_

_"Masalahnya adalah sewaktu Somchai liburan ke sini, ia bermimpi yang lumayan buruk."_

_"Buruk?"_

_"Ya. Di dalam mimpi itu, ia bersekolah di London ini. Ia ikut study tour bersama teman-temannya di dunia mimpi itu, terutama dengan teman dunia nyatanya yang bernama Lien itu. Kata Somchai, kejadian di sana itu sangat mengerikan walaupun ada yang mengesankan. Yah… Dia akan dibunuh oleh Maria Edelstein yang merupakan salah satu penyihir kejam dan juga…"_

_"Juga apa, Bunnark?"_

_"Oh ya, Maaf ya. Ada orang di luar rumah. Sudah dulu ya. Bye."_

_"Tapi…"_

_"Tut tut tut…"_

Percakapan di antara mereka terputus. Ibu Somchai langsung menutup  _HP_  miliknya dan menaruhnya di dalam saku rok selutut miliknya. Hampir isi ruangan itu adalah kardus terkecuali sebuah lemari yang terbuka yang tampaknya terisi oleh sebuah benda. Ia segera mencari sesuatu di ruangan itu karena ia ingin memberikannya kepada Somchai. Dari kardus ke kardus, ia tak menemukan satu barangpun.

Sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang mengkilau di lemari itu. Ia segera menuju ke arah lemari itu. Ia melihat sebuah kotak kecil dan ia membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah sebuah lipatan kertas yang terisi sesuatu. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu dan ia terkejut dalam hati, 'Benda ini… jimat pemberian teman Jermanku! Kalau tidak salah… ini dari… Bavaria!'[1]

* * *

** \+ At 1.52 P.M. + **

Sementara itu, Lien sedang membonceng Binh yang berada di depannya. Mereka sedang naik motor. Binh menggoyangkan badannya sambil berdiri karena sangat senang untuk berlibur di rumah teman kakaknya. Sehingga membuat kakaknya kesusahan.

"Binh, tenanglah. Dan duduk. Kita sebentar lagi sampai dalam 2 menit," Nasihat Lien sedikit marah.

Wajah Binh menjadi cemberut sambil berkata, "Kakak, aku 'kan lagi senang. Masa' kakak gak senang. sih?"

"Kakak senang juga, Binh. Tapi, kamu harus tenang agar kita gak jatuh ke jalanan. Kamu mau kalo kita mati?" Nasihat Lien dengan kesal.

"Aku gak mau mati! Lebih baik aku duduk dan tenang aja, deh," Kata Binh sambil duduk kembali di depan kakaknya.

"Nah. Gitu dong yang namanya Binh," Ujar Lien dengan senang,  _'Dasar anak kecil. Hihihi…'_

* * *

 

** \+ At 1.53 P.M. + **

Sesudah mereka berempat termasuk orang yang belum dikenalnya mengangkat barang-barang bawaan ke mobil Somchai, mereka berbincang seputar kehidupan mereka dan juga menunggu Lien beserta Binh.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Siapakah orang yang ada di sampingmu?" Tanya Somchai melihat orang yang disamping Sakura.

"Namanya Wang Yao. Kak Yao ini sepupuku, Somchai-san. Dia ikut bersama kita karena kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Indonesia," Jawab Sakura kalem.

"Aiya! Salam kenal, Somchai. Panggil aku Yao, ya." Salam Yao kepada Somchai dengan gembira.

"Iya. Salam kenal juga, Yao."

"Uhm… Lien mana, ya? Tampaknya belum datang," Sela Ming-Hoa khawatir.

"Iya. Kata Lien tadi, ia mau datang ke sini bersama adiknya." Jawab Somchai.

"Oh…" Gumam ketiganya bersamaan.

Tiba-tiba, suara klakson motor terdengar oleh mereka. Ternyata yang menaiki motor tersebut adalah Lien dan Binh. Motor itu berhenti di depan rumah Somchai. Mereka turun dari motor itu dan langsung menghampiri Somchai, Ming-Hoa, Sakura, dan Yao.

"Hai, Kawan-kawan! Kami sudah datang, nih!" Seru Lien dengan wajah datar.

"Hai, Kakak-kakak! Namaku Binh! Salam kenal." Sela Binh yang membuat Lien kesal.

"Binh. Jangan memotong pembicaraan kakak dulu," Sela Lien sedikit marah.

"Kenapa, Kak?" Tanya Binh polos.

"Kamu tak boleh memotong pembicaraan kakak, karena itu gak sopan, Binh," Nasehat Lien dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

"Oh… Begitu ya. Aku baru tahu nih," Kata Binh polos yang diiringi tawaan beberapa teman kakaknya tersebut.

Lien pun hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia lalu membuka smartphone miliknya untuk melihat pesan. Ia melihat ada gambar 'amplop' di layar smartphone miliknya. Sebelum ia membuka pesan, ia melihat pengirimnya. Nama pengirimnya tak diketahui dan hanya nomor telepon saja.

**_ Dari : +85646382739666 _ **

_Halo, Lien dan Binh. Kalian akan mati jika kalian masih berteman dengan Keluarga Nattapong dari Thailand. Dari Bayern Munchen Fans._

Lien mengingat kode area nomor itu. Kode area nomor itu berasal dari Laos. Lien berpikir bahwa pesan yang diterimanya merupakan keisengan seseorang. Ia juga berpikir bahwa nomor ini kemungkinan punya sahabat terdekatnya dari Laos yang suka menjahili orang. Sahabatnya merupakan teman masa kecil Lien dan juga suka ganti-ganti nomor dan suka dengan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan tim sepakbola Jerman bernama Bayern Munchen.

* * *

 

** \+ At 2 P.M. + **

"Kakaaaaak! Ayo, kita mau pergi, nih! Ayo, Kak!" Suara Adik Lien, Binh, yang sangat nyaring membuat Lien sadar dari pikiran itu.

"I-Iya, Binh." Jawab Lien gagap.

Mereka semua akhirnya menuju ke dalam mobil milik Somchai. Tak lupa juga, dari dalam mobil mereka semua berpamitan dengan Ibu Somchai dan pembantu mereka, Adung. Akan tetapi, Ibu Somchai ingin memberikan jimat itu kepada Somchai. Sayangnya, mobil itu telah pergi. Ia berpikir bahwa ia akan memberikan jimat itu kepada Somchai.

* * *

 

** \+ 28 December 2012 At 2.50 P.M. In Pattaya, Thailand + **

Somchai, Lien, Binh, Sakura, Ming-Hoa, dan Yao telah sampai di depan rumah teman mereka yang bernama Jia-Long. Jarak dari rumah Somchai ke rumah Jia-Long sekitar 50 menit karena rumah Jia-Long berada di perbatasan kota Pattaya. Apalagi Komplek Gold House itu cukup terpencil dan juga di tengah-tengah hutan. Model rumah itu merupakan model  _a la_  Belanda. Rumah itu bertingkat sekitar 2 lantai.

Mereka semua turun dari mobil Somchai. Tepatnya dengan pelan-pelan karena ada barang-barang di belakang mobilnya seperti bahan makanan, peralatan masak, dan kembang api. Somchai lalu membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang. Ia dan teman-teman prianya menurunkan peralatan masak dan bahan makanan. Sedangkan Lien dan Sakura menurunkan kembang api dan koper-koper milik mereka semua. Bagaimana dengan Binh? Ia menurunkan kopernya sendiri dan menutup pintu mobil bagian belakang tersebut.

Setelah itu, mereka semua membawa barang yang mereka turunkan tadi. Mereka telah sampai di depan rumah Jia-Long. Yao memencet sebuah tombol bel yang berada di sebelah kiri pintu rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu dibuka oleh seorang pria berkacamata yang berperawakan tinggi. Pria itu menyapa kepada mereka, "Selamat datang!"

"Aiya! Jia-Long dan yang lainnya mana, ya?" Tanya Yao gembira.

"Uhm… Jia-Long lagi asyik ngobrol sama temannya," Jawab pria itu agak ragu-ragu, "Oh ya! Biar kubantu bawa barang-barang yang kalian bawa ini."

"Ah… Baiklah, aru," Jawab Yao, "Somchai, Lien, dan Binh masuk saja. Biar kami saja yang mengangkat barang-barang ini,"

"Baiklah, ana," Jawab Somchai yang diikuti oleh Lien dan Binh yang menunduk.

Somchai memegang pundak Sakura sambil mengatakan, "Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa yang ikut ke sini, ana?"

"Yang ikut ke sini selain kalian adalah Alfred, Arthur, Feliciano, Lovino, Natasha, Elizaveta, Laura, Nesya, Azizah, Melchora, dan… Berwald. Singkatnya 12 orang. Sisanya tidak ikut karena ada acara liburan atau tak diizinkan ikut dengan kita," Jawab Sakura antusias.

"Memangnya siapa yang tak ikut?" Tanya Lien.

"Yang tak ikut sekitar 20 orang seperti Eduard-san, Toris-san, Raivis-san, Feliks-san, Francis-san, Antonio-san, Gilbert-san, terus siapa lagi ya? Aku lupa. Mungkin…" Jawab Sakura sedikit kebingungan.

"Mungkinkah Kiku, Sihanouk, Aung Kyaw, Tiino, Krishna, Gupta, dan Sadik? Terus siapa lagi, ana?" Tanya Somchai.

"Hm… Tiino, Mathias, Lukas, dan Emil" Jawab Lien datar.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Somchai-san dan Lien-san. Selain mereka, termasuk saudara kembarku, yang ceweknya adalah Stephanie-san, Catarina-san, dan Amivi-san,"

"Oh…" Ujar Somchai, "Kenapa Kiku tak ikut?"

"Kiku-san tak ikut karena dia dapat undian liburan ke Indonesia. Sebenarnya aku yang memenangkan undian itu. Namun Kiku-san ingin sekali liburan ke Indonesia untuk bersenang senang. Jadi, aku berikan undian itu ke Kiku-san. Kiku-san terlihat senang sekali. Ceritanya begitu, Somchai-san,"

"Oi! Kalian bertiga jangan bicara terlalu lama di sini. Ayo masuk!" Sela Yao yang mengangkat alat panggang.

"Iya! Kakak-kakak ini lama amat!" Seru Binh yang sudah memasuki rumah itu.

"Baik!"

* * *

 

** \+ At 4 P.M. + **

Lien, Sakura, Nesya, Azizah, Mel, Laura, Natasha, dan Elizaveta lagi memperdebatkan masakan apa yang mereka makan nanti di dapur. Dan sayangnya, bahan-bahan makanan yang dibeli oleh Somchai tadi belum dibuka sama sekali termasuk bahan makanan milik Jia-Long yang bermacam-macam. Bahkan mereka sudah berdebat selama 1 jam.

"Bagaimana kalo masakannya BBQ?" Usul Nesya.

"Itu sudah biasa, Nesya! Yang lain kek. Seperti  _Roti Canai_  atau  _Roti Jala_  biar lebih beragam," Bantah Azizah. [2]

"Kalo Balut gimana?" Celetuk Mel. [3]

"Hiiih… Ngeri! Mending Lecsó aja," Kata Elizaveta kesal. [4]

Semuanya pada kebingungan kepada Elizaveta soal makanan yang dibicarakannya tadi. Laura bertanya kepadanya, "Letso?" [5]

"Bukan, tulisannya Lecsó," Jawab Elizaveta sambil mengetik kata 'Lecsó' di  _handphone_ nya dan langsung memberikannya kepada Laura dan yang lainnya. Mereka langsung mengerti tentang tulisan itu.

"Er… Sebenarnya kita mau masak apa, sih?" Tanya Sakura.

"Gimana kalo makanan yang kalian sebutkan tadi?" Usul Natasha.

"Kayaknya setuju nih," Jawab Mel.

"Iya," Ujar Nesya datar namun gembira.

"Kita masak sekarang saja biar lebih mudah," Usul Lien.

"OK!"

* * *

 

** \+ At 7 PM + **

Somchai, Binh, Ming-Hoa, dan teman-teman mereka yang berkelamin laki-laki menonton film yang berjudul  _Insee Thong **[6]**_  dengan layar tancap di taman yang berada di belakang rumah Jia-Long. Mereka menonton film itu selama lebih dari 1 jam. Sekarang mereka melihat adegan terakhir, yaitu  _Insee Thong_  (Si Elang Emas) vs  _Insee Daeng_  (Si Elang Merah). Salah satu teman Somchai yang bernama Alfred yang duduk paling depan berteriak, "Ayo! Ayo kalahkan Si Elang Merah!"

Namun teman Somchai yang lain yang duduk paling belakang, Feliciano, malah mendukung  _Insee Daeng_ dengan berteriak juga, "Hei, kalahkan Si Elang Emas!"

Sayangnya Feliciano malah disorak oleh seluruhnya terkecuali Somchai yang kemudian diikuti oleh perkataan Lovino yang berada di sebelah Feliciano, "Feliciano jangan dukung Si Elang Merah. Lebih baik dukung Si Elang Emas,"

"Tapi aku ingin mendukungnya karena ingin mencoba sesuatu yang kurang  _mainstream_ ,  _fratello_  [7]," Bantah Feliciano.

"Hah… Non-mainstream sih boleh aja, tapi jangan kelewat kayak tadi,"

"Ve, baiklah," Kata Feliciano pasrah.

**DUAAAAR!**

Tiba-tiba layar tancap itu meledak dan akhirnya terbakar. Mereka melarikan diri dari kejadian itu dan berlari menuju ke dalam rumah itu. Tentu membuat mereka semua panik terkecuali Berwald. Bahkan ada yang menangis seperti Feliciano ataupun Binh. Terutama Somchai yang mematung. Jia-Long menenangkan mereka dengan berkata, "Jangan khawatir, Teman-teman. Kita bisa ambil air di sumur,"

"Emangnya sumur itu di mana, sih?" Tanya Lovino sinis sekaligus panik.

"Sumurnya ada di sana, bukan?" Tanya Berwald

"Benar. Kalian ambillah ember di gudang secepat mungkin. Gudang itu berada di sebelah sana," Jawab Jia-Long sambil menunjukkan arah ke kanan.

Hampir seluruhnya pergi ke gudang terkecuali Jia-Long, Binh, dan Somchai yang masih mematung tersebut. Binh bertanya kepada Somchai, "Kenapa Kak Somchai diam saja, sih? Pasti kakak takut, ya?"

'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan layar tancap itu? Kenapa layar tancap itu tiba-tiba meledak? Kenapa?' Tanya Somchai pada dirinya sendiri dan pandangannya mulai kabur dan hitam.

"Somchai! Somchai!"

* * *

 

_"Kakak, kau pelakunya! Kau telah membunuh temanku!" Sergak wanita berambut coklat yang tahi lalatnya berada di bawah bibirnya sambil menunjukkan sesosok mayat dengan kondisi wajah yang hancur dan badannya yang sudah terpotong-potong menjadi 32 bagian._

_"T-tidak… Aku tak membunuhnya… Hiks…" Jawab seorang wanita berambut platinum blonde yang bermata pink diatasnya dan biru di bawahnya._

_"Bohong! Kau ini penyihir, 'kan?" Sergak wanita berambut coklat itu._

_"Aku memang penyihir, tapi aku bukan pembunuhnya,"_

_"Hah?! Lalu siapa? Kamu? Iya, kamu pembunuhnya!" Kata wanita berambut hitam itu sinis._

_"Bukan, pembunuhnya adalah…" Kata wanita berambut platinum blonde merendah._

_"Siapa, hah? SIAPA?!"_

_"Gil…"_

_"Apa?! Gilbert? Saudara kembarmu itu? Gak mungkin! Itu kamu!"_

_"Tidak! Dialah yang membunuh temanmu itu! Hiks…"_

_"Hentikan!" Teriak seorang wanita berwajah Asia Tenggara tersebut._

_"Oh… Si Melati toh… Kamu temannya, 'kan?"_

_"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Dia 'kan tak berbuat kesalahan satu pun. Pembunuhnya itu Gilbert, tahu!" Jawab wanita bernama Melati itu dengan sinis._

_"Huhuhu… Kebetulan nih. Dia itu penyihir. Dia telah membunuh temanku,"_

_"Tak mungkin. Dia tak mungkin membunuh Daniel. Dia adalah orang yang baik. Tak mungkinlah ia seorang pembunuh,"_

_"I-Itu benar. Apa yang Melati katakan itu benar," Jawab wanita berambut platinum blonde sambil menghapus air matanya._

_"Uh… Sebenarnya aku sengaja mem-"_

_…_

_"Hahahaha! Aku akan membakarmu di tengah-tengah pusat kota ini! Kau mengerti 'kan, wanita mata aneh?!" Seru wanita berambut pirang pendek sebahu memegang sebuah tongkat besi yang cukup besar._

_"Hentikan, Erika! Sudah kubilang bahwa aku bukanlah wanita aneh. Aku ini penyihir yang bersikap normal kepada-" Jawab wanita berambut platinum blonde marah sambil mengeluarkan air matanya._

_"Kepada siapa, hah? Kepada siapaaaa?"_

_"Siapapun,"_

_"Heh?! Siapapun?! Kau akan KUPUKUL SEKARANG!" Kata Erika yang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul wanita itu._

_"Tolong hentikan tuduh-menuduh ini, Erika. Aku sudah tahu bahwa-" Wanita itu dipukuli oleh Erika. Erika memukulnya di bagian itu akhirnya menutup matanya._

_…_

_"Wah… Wanita ini enak sekali! Terima kasih, kakak!" Kata seorang bocah berambut pirang senang sambil memakan lengan seorang wanita berambut platinum blonde. Tampaknya bocah itu sangat polos._

_"Sama-sama, Peter. Katanya, wanita ini penyihir yang hebat. Jadi, kau bisa awet muda," Jawab seorang pria berambut pirang kotor mengelus kepala Peter._

_"Wah… Berarti… Aku gak akan jadi keriput seperti kakek dan nenek, dong?"_

_"Benar,"_

_…_

_"Yang mulia, kami sudah menjemput seorang penyihir yang dijuluki 'Penyihir Albino'," Kata salah satu ksatria dari 2 ksatria mendatangi sebuah istana._

_"Kalian sudah melakukan tugas yang cukup berat untuk menyelamatkannya. Kalian pergilah," Jawab seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata emas._

_"Baik!" Kata kedua kesatria. Kedua kesatria lalu pergi keluar dari istana._

_"Gilbert, saya telah menyelamatkanmu dari keganasan warga kota Vrede. Saya akan merawatmu," **[8]**_

_"Maaf, tapi akan menyusahkan anda, Raja Kasem,"_

_"Ah... Tak apa-apa, kok… Kamu lebih aman di sini,"_

_"Di Kerajaan S_ _̄ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph?!" **[9]**_

_"Benar,"_

* * *

 

** \+ At 8.30 PM+ **

"Somchai, bangun! Somchai… Bangunlah!" Teriak seseorang membangunkan Somchai. Somchai membuka matanya perlahan dan ia melihat Ming-Hoa. Ia lalu bertanya kepada Ming-Hoa, "M-Ming-H-Hoa… Apa yang terjadi?"

Lien memegang tangan kiri Somchai dengan suara yang parau, "Sebenarnya layar tancap yang terbakar tadi-"

"A-Ada apa?!" Potong Somchai panic.

"Alfred meninggal," Jawab Ming-Hoa datar sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Tak mungkin ia meninggal. Aku tadi melihatnya berlari bersama kami tadi,"

"Benar. Kata Jia-Long juga begitu. Ceritanya panjang,"

"Bagaimana ceritanya?" Tanya Somchai penasaran.

"Uhm. Ceritanya begini. Tadi Alfred memang ikut dengan kita. Tapi…" Kata Ming-Hoa merendahkan suaranya, "Kata Arthur tadi ia melihat seorang wanita berambut platinum blonde yang terjebak dalam api dan Alfred langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Arthur pikir Alfred itu orangnya kuat pendiriannya walaupun agak menyebalkan jadi Arthur membiarkannya saja. Ketika kami sudah memadamkan apinya, kami lihat sesosok mayat di sana. Dan ketika Arthur mengeceknya, ia sangat terkejut,"

"Sangat terkejut?"

"Ya. Ia sangat terkejut. Mayat itu adalah Alfred dengan posisi tengkurap. Menyedihkan,"

"Sekarang di mana mereka?"

"Mereka sekarang berada di…" Jawab Ming-Hoa merendahkan suaranya lagi.

"D-di mana?!"

"Di Bangkok Hospital Pattaya," [10]

"Di rumah sakit itu?!" Tanya Somchai tak percaya.

"Benar,"

"A-Apa?!" Ujar Somchai terkejut,  _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada diriku? Aku telah bermimpi tentang 'hal' itu sewaktu liburanku ke London. Kenapa wanita yang terlihat mirip dengan Maria itu terlihat baik-baik? Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang jahat seperti wanita berambut coklat, Erika, Peter, dan pria berambut pirang kotor itu. Terutama wanita bernama Melati itu. Dan di mimpi yang terakhir, ada orang yang sangat mirip denganku dan juga orang yang mirip dengan Gilbert yang bernama Gilbert juga. Entahlah. Aku akan mencarinya di Internet nanti,'_

* * *

 

** \+ 28 Desember 2012 at 08.00 PM In The Car + **

Bunnark dan istrinya berada dalam perjalanan menuju Pattaya. Mereka menggunakan mobil teman mereka, yaitu milik Cung, yang merupakan ayah Lien dan Binh. Ia segera memegang setirnya ke arah kanan. Namun, ada seorang pria paruh baya yang memakai caping sambil memegang sebuah cangkul. Pria itu jalannya terseok-seok karena kedua kakinya terluka yang kemungkinan terbakar kakinya. Juga wajah pria itu terlihat pucat dan lemas. Bunnark segera menghentikan mobil yang dikendarainya. Istrinya merasa heran mengapa suaminya tiba-tiba menghentikan mobil itu.

"Bunnark. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menge-rem-nya? Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Aku kasihan melihatnya. Kakinya terluka," Jawab Bunnark prihatin.

"Memangnya siapa yang terluka?"

"Pria yang ada di depan kita. Lihatlah, Cantana," Jawab Bunnark sambil menunjukkan telunjuk tangannya.

"Pria mana? Pemuda yang perutnya terluka itu, ya?" Tanya Cantana yang merupakan istri Bunnark. Ia melihat pria 'petani' itu sebagai pemuda berambut abu-abu kebiruan. Pemuda itu memegang perutnya yang mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah. Wajah pemuda itu seakan-akan menahan kesakitan dengan langkah yang terseok-seok. Terutama kakinya yang terluka yang kemungkinan karena kakinya terbakar.

"Pemuda yang mana? Yang di depan kita itu petani, bukan seorang pemuda, Sayangku,"

"Sudahlah. Kita turun dan tolong dia sekarang!" Kata Cantana sedikit ketus.

"Baiklah," Ujar Bunnark menghela nafas.

** \+ In Jia-Long's House at The Same Time + **

Somchai dan beberapa teman-temannya, Ming-Hoa, Binh, dan teman-teman wanitanya tetap di rumah karena mereka tetap ingin di rumah Jia-Long, yang pemiliknya sedang pergi ke Bangkok Hospital Pattaya. Somchai membuka laptopnya dan segera memainkan visual novel yang berjudul School Days [11]. Ia berpikir sejenak bahwa ada sesuatu yang dilupakan. Entah apa yang dilupakannya. Ia pun melanjutkan visual novel itu. Dan sayangnya, ia mendapatkan ending yang mengerikan. Yaitu Sekai mendorong Kotonoha di depan rel kereta api. Sangat kejam bagi Somchai. Ia berpikir bagaimana jika ia mempunyai pacar seperti itu dan mudah-mudahan tak terjadi kepada Lien, sahabatnya sendiri.

"Somchaaai!" Teriak seorang wanita dari kejauhan.

"Yaaa! Siapa itu, ana?" Balas Somchai dengan teriak.

"Ini aku, Lien. Pasti kamu main School Days lagi, ya?" Ujar Lien yang ternyata berada di belakang Somchai. Tentu saja Somchai terkejut. Somchai berkata dengan gagap, "I-I-Iya! Memangnya kamu mau ngapain?"

"Huft…" Kata Lien menghela nafas, "Kamu jangan meniru Makoto. Dia pengidap Nimfomania [12], tahu. Lihat aja di Cross Days [13]versi Manga-nya. Kata Makoto ke Yuuki, dia suka Kotonoha karena tubuhnya yang montok itu dan dia juga suka Sekai -sahabatnya- karena ia manis. Juga ia berkata kepada Yuuki, ia meminta tolong untuk mencarikan gadis cantik. Tentu saja Yuuki kesal. Kamu mau gak seperti Makoto?"

"Tidak,"

"Bagus," Kata Lien tenang, "Dulu aku punya teman seperti Makoto. Namanya Albert. Dia temanku sewaktu aku masih kelas 8 di Vietnam. Dia itu playboy cilik. Bahkan aku pernah dilamarnya. Ugh. Aku menolaknya dengan mentah-mentah karena aku tahu tingkah lakunya. Makanya aku gak mau punya pacar seperti itu. Aku lebih baik single dulu,"

"Astaga…" Ujar Somchai, "Kamu boleh saja single dulu. Kalo kamu ingin punya pacar, pikirkan secara matang agar kamu mempunyai pacar yang baik,"

"… Ya sudahlah," Kata Lien menghela nafas, "Kamu kenal gak yang namanya Akira?"

"Akira yang mana?"

"Aku tak tahu nama lengkapnya. Aku mempunyai fotonya di hp. Sebentar dulu, ya," Lien mengambil smartphone miliknya di kantong jaketnya. Ia mencari foto Akira di smartphone miliknya. Ia mempunyai satu foto Akira di smartphone miliknya. Ia mengingat foto itu dimana Akira berpose sambil duduk di lantai dengan tanpa emosi. Ia membuka Gallery dan mencarinya. Ia menemukan foto itu. Namun, foto itu memperlihatkan dimana seorang pria berambut abu-abu kebiruan menyeringai seakan-akan menatap Lien dan ia berdiri memegang kepala seorang pria berambut pirang yang tampaknya sangat familiar bagi Lien.

 _'Kenapa gambarnya berubah begini? Bukannya ia berpose duduk di lantai? Aneh. Dan kepala itu terlihat mirip dengan Alfred. Entahlah. Mungkin aku salah lihat,'_  Lien menutup matanya sesaat agar foto itu kembali seperti semula. Dan benar saja, ketika ia membuka matanya foto itu kembali seperti semula. _'Syukurlah,'_

"Lien?"

"Ah!" Lien terkejut dengan panggilan Somchai dan ia menyodorkan smartphone miliknya, "Ini. Lihatlah,"

Somchai memegang smarphone milik Lien untuk melihat foto itu. Ketika ia melihat foto itu, ia langsung berkata, "Ya! Aku kenal dengan Akira yang ini. Dia temanku sewaktu aku liburan di London. Kami bertemu ketika ayah angkat Akira memperkenalkannya di kantor ayah. Ayah angkatnya merupakan sahabat ayahku. Ketika pertama kali berkenalan, ia hanya mengucapkan "Halo," saja. Awalnya aku berpikir ia orangnya tanpa emosi, tak ramah, dan pendiam,"

"Setelah aku mengenalnya lebih dekat, ia ternyata orangnya berpikiran terbuka dan kurang sosialisasi. Ia kurang sosialisasi karena ia selalu di- _bullying_  teman-teman sekelasnya. Ia hanya mempunyai satu teman, atau lebih tepatnya ia sahabat. Namanya Keisuke. Sahabatnya selalu memedulikannya. Sayangnya, Akira menghilang setelah beberapa hari kami berkenalan. Ia menghilang tanpa sebab. Bahkan, Keisuke datang ke rumahku untuk menanyakan keberadaan Akira. Kabarnya, ia diculik oleh sebuah sekte. Aku mendapatkan kabar itu dari menguping pembicaraan ayahku dan ayah angkatnya," Tambah Somchai panjang lebar.

"Memangnya sekte apa?" Tanya Lien.

"Kabarnya, sekte yang menculik Akira adalah Saint Blanc atau St. Blanc [14] **.**  Katanya sekte ini berada di Kota Vrede di Riau dan Kota London. Sekte itu selalu bersembunyi di bawah tanah Kota London. Bedanya, di Vrede sekte ini terbuka,"

"Ah! Sekte itu! Aku tahu tentang sekte itu!" Potong seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah Nesya.

"Nesya!" Teriak Lien dan Somchai berbarengan,"Kamu ngagetin kami saja!"

Nesya menundukkan wajahnya, "Maaf. Aku 'kan cuma ingin kasih tahu aja, tahu!"

"Hah… Gak apa-apa kok. Ceritakanlah kepada kami," Kata Somchai sambil menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. St. Blanc didirikan oleh seorang penyihir bernama Mr. Beilschmidt. Ia mendirikan sekte ini untuk mengorbankan jiwa-jiwa manusia agar mereka bisa awet muda. Bahkan, pemerkosaan dan kanibalisme dihalalkan dalam sekte itu. Anggota yang diketahui tergabung adalah keluarga Beilschmidt dan keluarga Kirkland. Sisanya tidak diketahui. Sekte ini masih berada di Kota Vrede dan Kota London. Tapi secara tertutup," Jelas Nesya panjang lebar, "Aku mendapatkan informasinya dari seorang teman. Namanya Keisuke. Ia adalah mata-mata dari sebuah organisasi mata-mata Inggris. Ia berpura-pura menjadi anggota sekte tersebut. Ya. Keisuke yang kumaksud adalah sahabat Akira. Akira yang menghilang itu,"

"Apakah kamu kenal dengan Akira juga, ana?" Tanya Somchai.

"Benar. Aku mengenalnya ketika aku liburan di London. Kami bertemu di sebuah perpustakaan besar. Kami pertama kali bertemu ketika aku mengambil sebuah buku dan aku tak menyadari ada orang di belakang, sehingga aku menabraknya. Dia terlihat marah kepadaku. Aku meminta maaf kepadanya. Ia berkata tak apa-apa. Aku sangat lega karena ia tak marah. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa mengungkapkan ekspresi wajahnya. Kami lalu duduk di tempat duduk itu untuk membaca setelah kami mengambil buku masing-masing. Setelah kami membaca buku, kami berpamitan. Akan tetapi, ia memberikan sesuatu kepadaku. Benda yang ia berikan adalah kalung tanda,"

"Kenapa ia ingin memberikanmu kalung itu?" Tanya Lien.

"Ia ingin memberikan kalung itu untuk berpesan kepada kalian berdua," Jawab Nesya sambil merogoh saku celananya, "Ini kalungnya," Lien mengambil kalung itu dan mengeceknya. Ia menemukan sebuah tulisan yang berisi [Gilbert and Maria Beillschmidt, Saint Blanc]. Ia tak mengerti maksud dari tulisan itu. Lien menyodorkan kalung itu kepada Somchai. Somchai mengambil kalung itu dan mengeceknya.

"Somchai, aku tak mengerti maksud tulisan ini. Apakah kamu tahu?" Tanya Lien.

"Ya. Aku tahu sedikit. Maria dan Gilbert Beillschmidt adalah seorang penyihir. Aku tahu nama itu dari mimpiku," Jawab Somchai. Ia lalu bercerita kepada mereka tentang mimpi-mimpi buruknya. Setelah ia menceritakannya, Lien dan Nesya terkejut.

"Jangan bilang kalo kamu dikutuk oleh Maria," Kata Nesya ketakutan.

"Eh?!"

"Kamu tak tahu, ya? Setiap kamu bermimpi begitu, kamu sudah dikutuk. Aku dapat informasinya dari Keisuke. Katanya, jika kamu bermimpi didatangi Maria atau Gilbert, kamu sudah dikutuk oleh mereka. Akira juga bermimpi begitu,"

"Akira?" Ujar Lien penasaran.

"Benar. Ia juga bermimpi begitu setiap hari. Bedanya, ia didatangi oleh Gilbert. Ia bahkan pernah bercerita kepada ayahnya dan Keisuke sebelum ia hilang. Berhati-hatilah. Kamu jangan menghilang seperti Akira,"

"Apa maksudmu, ana?" Tanya Somchai bingung.

"Kamu 'kan bermimpi didatangi Maria. Kamu akan menghilang jika bertemu seorang wanita berambut pirang platina bermata merah-ungu. Serius,"

* * *

 

** \+ Out of The Car + **

"Namamu Akira, ya?" Tanya Cantana, atau Bunnark bertanya, "Nama anda Quang, ya?"

"Benar. Namaku Akira," Balas pemuda itu tanpa emosi. Di mata Bunnark, pria paruh baya itu berkata sambil menangis, "Hiks… Benar… Namaku Quang,"

"Kenapa kamu bisa terluka begini?" Tanya Bunnark memegang pundak Quang atau menurut penglihatan istrinya, ia mengelus kepala Akira.

"Aku dikejar oleh sebuah organisasi sesat," Jawab Akira datar, atau Quang menjawabnya sambil menangis, "A-Aku dikejar oleh preman itu…"

"Organisasi sesat?!" Kejut Cantana.

"Preman?!" Kejut Bunnark.

"Ya. Aku dikejar dari Vietnam sampai ke sini," Kata Akira datar, atau Quang berkata, "I-Iya… Aku dikejar dari tempat asalku, Vietnam, sampai ke sini,"

"Vietnam? Apa kamu tak capek berlarian sejauh itu?" Tanya Bunnark.

"Tidak. Aku tak capek," Jawab Akira datar, atau Quang menjawab, "A-Aku tak capek,"

"Pasti kamu capek, bukan? Ayo, masuk ke mobil!" Ajak Cantana,  _'Tak logis,'_

"Baiklah," Ujar Akira datar, atau Quang menjawab, "Hah… Baiklah,"

Mereka segera masuk ke dalam mobil itu. Akira atau Quang duduk di tengah, sedangkan Bunnark dan Cantana duduk di depan. Bunnark bersiap-siap menyalakan mobil itu. Sayangnya, mobil itu tak menyala. Cantana bertanya kepadanya mengapa mobil itu tak menyala. Bunnark berkata kepada istrinya mungkin hanya sedikit error saja. Ia mencoba lagi. Namun tak berhasil. Sekarang ia mencoba lagi untuk menyalakan mobil itu. Di belakang mereka, Akira atau Quang berubah menjadi sesosok pria berambut pirang platina. Pria itu menyeringai kepada cermin di depan Bunnark dan Cantana.

**"CANTANA. BUNNARK. SELAMAT TINGGAL,"**

Sontak membuat kedua orang yang dipanggil itu kaget. Mereka segera menengok ke belakang. Mereka melihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum bermata merah-ungu. Mereka merasa heran mengapa Akira atau Quang berubah menjadi seperti itu.

**"AKU SEGERA MENJEBAK KALIAN AGAR KALIAN MENJADI KORBAN PERSEMBAHAN ST. BLANC,"**

"A-Apa?! Pantas penglihatanku dan istriku berbeda ketika melihatmu," Ketus Bunnark.

"Tidak mungkin…" Ujar Cantana syok.

"Cantana, ayo kita keluar," Ajak Bunnark.

"Baiklah!"

Bunnark dan Cantana segera keluar dari mobil itu. Mereka berlari secepat mungkin untuk menuju ke Pattaya. Ketika mereka sampai di sebuah pedesaan, mereka segera mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah. Bunnark menggedor pintu itu dengan keras. Ia dan istrinya meminta tolong kepada penghuni di dalam rumah itu. Namun, kemalangan terjadi kepada mereka. Pemuda itu berada di belakang mereka. Bunnark teringat ia membawa pistol. Tetapi pistol itu berada dalam mobil yang ditinggal tadi.

**"SAMPAI JUMPA,"**

"UAAAAA!" Jerit Bunnark dan Cantana ketakutan.

"CROOT!"

Cairan kental itu keluar dari tubuh Bunnark dan Cantana yang dibelah menjadi dua. Wajah mereka berakhir dengan ketakutan. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk mencicipi cairan itu. Ia sangat menikmatinya. Ia segera merogoh saku jubahnya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang terlihat seperti kotak musik dan melemparnya. Kotak itu semakin membesar dan akhirnya terbuka. Pemuda itu akan memasukkan kedua jasad itu ke dalam kotak itu tanpa menggunakan tangannya.

**Get inside this box (Masuklah ke dalam kotak ini)**

Kedua jasad itu lalu masuk ke dalam kotak itu dengan pelan dan kotaknya tertutup rapat. Kotak itu mengecil. Pemuda itu mengambil kotak kecil itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jubahnya. Pemuda itu tersenyum sarkasme.

**"Akhirnya aku mendapatkan korban persembahan ini,"**

* * *

 

** \+ In The Hospital At Midnight + **

** **

Arthur ingin menghubungi kerabat Alfred, agar jasadnya dibawa dan dikubur dengan tenang. Ia mencoba meghubungi ayah Alfred melalui _handphone_ nya. Ia tak yakin dengan ayah Alfred karena ayah Alfed selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Sayangnya, panggilan Arthur tak diangkat oleh ayah Alfred. Ia mencoba menghubungi ibu Alfred. Ia berharap ibu Alfred mengangkat teleponnya. Akhirnya, panggilan itu terjawab.

" _Permisi. Ada apa, Arthur?"_  Sahut Ibu Alfred dengan lembut dan ramah.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, Ms. Jones. Ada kabar buruk,"

" _Kabar buruk?"_

"Benar,"

" _Uhuk! Memangnya ada apa dengan kalian?"_

Arthur mulai menitikkan air matanya, "Alfred… meninggal,"

" _Hiks…"_

"Iya. Kalau tak percaya, datang saja ke Bangkok Pattaya Hospital. Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti," Arthur mulai menghapus air matanya. Ia tak ingin menjadi pria yang lemah. Ia ingin menjadi  _gentleman_. Istilah  _gentleman_  didapat dari ayahnya sewaktu ia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar.

"…  _Di mana rumah sakit itu?"_  Suara Ibu Alfred merendahkan suaranya.

"Alamatnya berada di 2 Soi Soonvijai 7, New Petchburi Rd, Bangkok, 10310," [15]

" _Baiklah. Kami akan datang ke sana. Sampai jumpa,"_

Ibu Alfred memutuskan panggilan sebelum Arthur mencoba pamit kepadanya. Arthur berpikir pasti Ibu Alfred merasa terguncang hatinya. Ia berharap keluarga Alfred lebih cepat datang ke tempat ini. Ia juga penasaran bagaimana hasil otopsinya. Ia segera tidur di ruang tunggu itu. Sebelum itu, ia bertanya kepada Feliciano.

"Uh… Feliciano. Bolehkah aku bersandar untuk tidur?"

"Boleh!" Jawab Feliciano riang.

Arthur akhirnya bersandar di bahu kiri Feliciano dan tertidur dengan pulas. Namun, Lovino yang melihat Arthur menyandar merasa jijik. Ia berpikir mereka adalah pasangan homoseksual. Tetapi ia membiarkan mereka begitu saja karena Arthur hanya ingin tidur saja.

* * *

 

**_ \+ In 2003 + _ **

" _Arthur jelek! Arthur beralis tebal!" Ejek Benny yang ada bintik-bintik merah di wajahnya._

" _Iya! Mirip banget dengan Pak Eddie!" Tambah Jackie menyamakan Arthur dengan gurunya yang beralis tebal dan gendut._

" _Huu…" Sorak Ben, Jamie, dan Danny seraya mengejek Arthur._

" _Memang alisku tebal! Tapi aku gak gendut, tahu! Bweek!" Ujar Arthur sambil menjulurkan lidah._

" _Bohong! Kamu sama saja dengan Pak Eddie!" Kata Jamie menunjukkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Arthur._

" _Hahahaha!" Tawa ejekkan anak-anak itu membuat Arthur mulai menangis._

" _Pak Eddie! Pak Matsumoto! Bu Densen! Mereka di sini!" Panggil seorang anak yang mempunyai satu curl di poninya. Guru-guru yang dipanggil anak itu menuju ke sana._

" _Bennison! Jackson! Benjamin! Jamie! Danny! Segera ke ruang saya!" Teriak Pak Eddie kesal._

" _Baik, Pak Eddie," Kata anak-anak yang menganggu Arthur kesal dan mereka langsung mengikuti Pak Eddie dan Pak Matsumoto. Arthur terbengong melihat anak itu. Ia ingin berterima kasih kepada Dewi Fortuna dan anak itu._

" _Ma-makasih. Nama kamu siapa, ya?"_

" _Masa' gak tahu? Namaku Alfred F. Jones. Sekelas denganmu. Kelas 1,"_

"…  _Aku benar-benar gak tahu. Yang kutahu di kelasku hanyalah anak-anak nakal itu, Akira, dan teman imajinasiku,"_

" _Memang, anak-anak nakal itu selalu menggangumu dan anak Jepang itu. Namanya Akira, 'kan?"_

" _Benar. Sayangnya, Akira tak mau berteman denganku. Dia aneh. Aku berharap ia bisa berteman denganku dan juga begitu denganmu,'kan?"_

" _Benar. Aku kasih tahu ya. Akira itu anaknya Pak Matsumoto. Kamu tadi lihat Pak Matsumoto, 'kan?"_

" _Iya,"_

" _Ia sangat kesal dengan mereka karena anaknya diganggu oleh anak-anak nakal itu. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Mudah-mudahan keadaannya membaik," Ujar Alfred, "Dan siapa teman imajinasimu?"_

" _Namanya Flying Mint Bunny. Ia berbentuk seperti kelinci pada umumnya. Bedanya, ia berbulu hijau dan ada sayapnya,"_

" _Memangnya kamu bisa lihat hantu, ya?"_

" _Iya,"_

" _Wah! Enak dong!" Ujar Alfred riang._

**_KRIING!_ **

" _Masuk ke kelas yuk!" Ajak Alfred._

" _Ayo!"_

_Mereka berdua segera masuk ke kelas mereka dengan senang hati._

* * *

 

**_ \+ In 2006 + _ **

_Arthur membantu Stephanie yang sedang mencari boneka Barbie kesayangannya. Mereka mencari boneka itu di depan gerbang sekolah mereka, yaitu Rosemary Works School **[16]** yang berada di London. Sayangnya, mereka tak menemukannya. Stephanie mulai menangis._

" _Stephanie! Jangan menangis dulu. Pasti akan ketemu. Kita cari lagi,"_

" _Baiklah,"_

" _Arthur, Stephanie. Ini bonekanya," Sahut Alfred sambil memegang boneka Barbie, "Apakah ini benar boneka ini punya kamu, Stephanie?"_

_Stephanie melihat boneka yang dipegang oleh Alfred dan kemudian berkata dengan riang, "Ah! Benar! Ini bonekaku! Terima kasih, Alfred! Dan juga Arthur!"_

" _Sama-sama, Stephanie,"_

" _Aku ke kelas dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!" Pamit Stephanie melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari._

" _Iya!" Arthur dan Alfred melambaikan tangan mereka. Arthur bertanya kepada Alfred, "Di mana kamu temukan boneka itu?"_

" _Aku temukan di kelas kita ketika jam istirahat dimulai. Mungkin dia main sama teman-temannya sebelum kehilangan boneka itu. Stephanie 'kan beda kelas dengan kita dan dia kelas 3. Kita 'kan kelas 4,"_

" _Benar. Gimana kalo kita ke kelas Kak Keisuke?" Ajak Arthur._

" _Kak Keisuke? Dia kelas berapa?"_

" _Dia kelas 5. Kebetulan di sana juga ada Akira. Kita ke sana sekarang,"_

" _Baiklah,"_

* * *

 

**_ \+ 23 December 2011 + _ **

_Arthur dan Alfred berjalan-jalan ke Yogyakarta. Mereka dan keluarga Arthur tinggal di sana karena ada sepupu Arthur yang menikah di sana dan menetap di rumah sepupu Arthur selama beberapa minggu. Sekarang, Arthur dan Alfred menuju ke Jalan Malioboro. Mereka berbelanja di sana karena disuruh Ibu Arthur dan sepupu Arthur yang bernama Saraswati, yang sedang mengurus resepsi pernikahan sepupunya, Saraswati. Sekarang mereka berada di Pasar Beringharjo yang berada di Jalan Malioboro. **[17]**_

_**** _

" _Pasarnya kebanyakan pakaian cewek!" Keluh Alfred._

" _Enak saja! Pasti ada pakaian cowok juga. Jangan banyak keluh, Alfie,"_

" _Huf… Baiklah. Kita ini 'kan disuruh mereka untuk beli baju mereka,"_

" _Aku kasih tahu ya. Setelah kita beli belanjaan mereka, kita pergi ke Taman Sari. OK?" Ujar Arthur nyengir. **[18]**_

' _Jarang banget kalo Arthur nyengir,' Alfred mengangguk kepalanya sambil mengatakan dengan 'Iya'._

_Setelah mereka beli belanjaan yang dipesan oleh Ibu Arthur dan Saraswati, mereka segera keluar dari pasar itu. Mereka mencari motor Saraswati yang dipakai oleh mereka. Bersyukurlah, mereka menemukan motor itu, yang berada di parkiran depan pasar itu. Alasannya karena takutnya dipindahkan tukang parkir ke tempat lain._

" _Hei!" Panggil Alfred memegang salah satu pundak Arthur._

" _Ya?"_

" _Sebagai sahabat, aku akan berada di sampingmu dalam keadaan suka dan duka. Jika kau penjahat, aku akan tetap berteman denganmu," Kata Alfred dengan nada serius._

"…  _Ya. Aku juga akan berada di sampingmu," Ujar Arthur menatap mata Alfred, "Aku yang boncengin motor ini, ya,"_

" _Baiklah," Nada serius Alfred berubah menjadi nada kekanak-kanakan seakan-akan senang, "Kita pergiii!"_

* * *

 

"Hm… Sepertinya Arthur tertidur pulas. Kita biarkan ia tidur dulu, Feliciano,"

"Baiklah, kakak,"

Suara itu membangunkan Arthur dari mimpi kenangannya bersama Alfred. Matanya masih terpejam dan sulit dibuka. Ia membuka matanya dengan pelan. Ia melihat pemandangan yang berbeda di rumah sakit itu. Pemandangan yang terbakar dan di depannya ada seorang pria berambut platinum blonde. Pria itu mirip dengan temannya. Ya. Gilbert Beillschmidt. Pria itu menyeringai kepadanya. Arthur duduk di kursi bergaya ala Victoria. Tangannya diikat di gagang kursi itu. Begitu juga dengan badannya yang terikat dengan jeruji besi.

"Selamat pagi, Arthur Kirkland. Kau tahu siapa aku, 'kan? Aku sebenarnya tak ikut karena ada ritual pengorbanan kepada Yang Mulia Beillschmidt," Ujar Gilbert enteng.

Arthur mulai kesal kepada Gilbert, "Apa maksudmu dengan ritual pengorbanan?! Aku tak mengerti,"

"Hahaha… Ritual pengorbanan itu adalah ritual yang dilakukan oleh anggota St. Blanc untuk mengorbankan 5 orang yang bukan anggota St. Blanc setiap tahunnya. Ritual ini disebut dengan The House karena lokasi ritual itu dilakukan di sebuah rumah di kota Vrede atau London. Kau sekarang mengerti 'kan?"

"Hah. Iya, Bangsat. Sekarang, di mana Akira dan Richard? DI MANA?!" Ujar Arthur marah _, 'Pasti orang inilah yang menculik Akira dan Richie.'_  Ia teringat ketika Arthur liburan ke kampung halamannya, ia mendengar di belakang pintu kamar orangtuanya, dengan suara orangtuanya berbincang dengan berkata  _'Matsumoto Akira dan Richard Woods telah diculik oleh Gilbert Beillschmidt, pemimpin sekte jahat, St. Blanc. Gilbert menggunakan mereka sebagai pengorbanan ritual itu. Kita harus lapor ke polisi,'_  Setelah itu, Arthur segera masuk ke kamar.

"Akira? Ia kabur dari ritual ini. Hm… Bagaimana dengan Richard ya? Ia telah dijarikan korban ritual ini. Awalnya mereka dan 3 orang lainnya dikorbankan pada tahun 2011. Sayangnya, Akira kabur dari kami sehingga kami harus bersusah payah mencarinya. Kami tak menemukannya sehingga kami harus menggantikannya dengan korban yang lain. Namanya George Dimitrov. Ia dari Bulgaria. Kau tahu dia, bukan?"

"Aku tahu dia. Dia adalah temanku di Facebook," Jawab Arthur tersenyum licik,  _'Pantas saja Gosho tak pernah posting status di FB lagi,'_

"Begitu ya. Sekarang aku akan menjadikanmu korban The House tahun ini,"

* * *

 

** \+ In Jia-Long's House At Morning + **

Somchai dan Ming-Hoa menonton Adventure Time [19] di kamar Jia-Long lewat DVD. Mereka terbahak-bahak ketika melihat aksi Ice King yang menyamar jadi Nice King, yang berniat mendekati para Princess di episode Loyality to The King [20]. Somchai teringat dengan Makoto Ito dari School Days karena kelakuan Makoto dan Ice King hampir sama. Bedanya, Makoto itu pemalu dan Ice King itu berani. Di akhirnya, kedok Ice King terbongkar oleh Finn dan Jake yang mencurigainya. Kasihan, pikir Somchai.

Tiba-tiba pintu itu dibuka oleh seseorang. Orang itu memanggil mereka berdua, "Somchai! Ming-Hoa! Waktunya sarapan pagi!" Suara itu adalah suara Elizaveta. Somchai dan Ming-Hoa berkata dengan 'Iya'. Mereka bertiga segera keluar tanpa mematikan TV itu. Kemudian layar TV itu berubah menjadi tumpukan mayat yang nyaris menjadi daging giling di sebuah rumah besar. Lalu muncul tulisan 'St. Blanc akan membantu Anda menyucikan jiwa Anda dengan mengorbankan diri Anda ke Rumah Beillschmidt di Vrede'

Tulisan itu muncul lagi dengan nama-nama 'korban' The House dari atas ke bawah.

_Bunnark Nattapong_

_Cantana Nattapong_

_Trang Lee Quang_

_Alfred F. Jones_

_Arthur Kirkland_

_Ini adalah korban-korban dari The House pada tahun 2012._

Tulisan itu berganti lagi menjadi  _'Apakah anda bersedia menjadi korban berikutnya pada tahun 2013? Lima orang yang terpilih akan menjadi korban The House pada tahun berikutnya. Hubungi Gilbert Beillschmidt dengan berkata Bitte nehmen Sie auf dem Haus **[21]** **.**  Sampai jumpa lagi,'_

* * *

 

** \+ 29 December 2012 At Jia-Long’s House + **

Setelah Somchai dan teman-temannya, termasuk Binh memakan sarapan, mereka segera melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah Somchai, Ming-Hoa, Lien, dan Binh. Mereka sedang bermain pedang-pedangan di halaman rumah Jia-Long. Atau lebih tepatnya mereka berpura-pura sebagai Finn, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, dan Ice King.

“Lepaskan PB, Ice King!” Seru Binh yang berperan sebagai Finn. PB adalah singkatan dari Princes Bubblegum.

Lien yang berperan sebagai Princess Bubblegum berkata, “Finn!”

Sebagai Ice King, Somchai  lalu tertawa jahat, “Hahahaha! Aku akan menikahinya. Jadi jangan ganggu aku,”

“Ayo kita kalahkan Ice King!” Ajak Jake yang diperani oleh Ming-Hoa itu.

“Baiklah,” Binh lalu menghunuskan pedangnya kepada Somchai, yang diikuti oleh Ming-Hoa berpura-pura memukul Somchai. Somchai kemudian terbaring di atas lantai bebatuan marmer itu. Binh dan Ming-Hoa membawa Lien seakan-akan keluar dari istana Ice King.

“Tidaaaak!” Kata Somchai berpura-pura teriak.

Setelah mereka bermain, mereka menuju ke dalam rumah teman mereka untuk beristirahat tentunya. Binh mencoba buka pintu itu dengan semangat. Ketika ia membuka pintu itu, wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat dan ia memeluk kakaknya.

“AH!”

“Ada apa, Binh?” Tanya Lien mengelus punggung Binh.

“Ada banyak mayat di sana! Aku takut!” Ketakutan Binh berubah menjadi tangisan.

Somchai berkata, “Binh, Lien. Aku akan masuk ke dalam untuk mencari pembantai itu. Ming-Hoa, jagalah mereka berdua,”

“Tapi kalo masuk sendirian itu bahaya! Aku akan menemanimu!” Ujar Lien.

“Apa kamu yakin bisa bertarung beneran?” Tanya Somchai tak percaya, _‘Wanita lebih lemah dari pria. Walaupun wanita itu kuat, mereka harus tetap dilindungi,’_

“Iya. Aku bisa. Kamu masih ingat ‘kan pertandingan Karate sewaktu di sekolah ‘kan?”

Somchai mengingatnya betul. Waktu itu Lien dan beberapa temannya yang tergabung dalam tim sekolahnya berhasil mengalahkan sebuah sekolah negeri di Thailand. Ia lupa nama sekolah negeri itu apa. Maklum, banyak murid lokal dan murid asing yang bersekolah di sekolahnya, KIS International School Bangkok, karena merupakan sekolah internasional [22]. Somchai tak tahu sistem pertandingan Karate, karena ia sibuk dengan eskul sepakbola. Dan kebetulan juga ia adalah Timnas Thailand U-16 bagian Bek.

“Iya. Aku ingat itu. Kita berdua masuk ke dalam saja,” Ujar Somchai tersenyum.

Somchai dan Lien segera masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Anehnya tak ada apapun sama sekali di dalam rumah itu. Kecuali…

“Ah! Eliza! Natasha!” Lien terkejut setelah melihat kedua temannya yang tergantung di atasnya dan Somchai. Kedua telapak tangan dan kedua kaki mereka dipaku dengan paku besar. Mata mereka tertutup dengan wajah yang pucat. Mata Elizaveta mulai terbuka secara perlahan.

“Eliza! Syukurlah kamu masih hidup!” Somchai lega melihat Elizaveta terbangun.

**“SYUKURLAH, SOMCHAI. KAU DATANG KE SINI,”**

Somchai kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara itu pernah ia dengar dalam mimpi.

“Maria?!” Kaget Somchai, _‘Tak mungkin. Pasti ini mimpi,’_

 **“YA, SOMCHAI. AKU MARIA. KITA PERNAH BERTEMU DALAM MIMPI,’KAN?”** Ujar Elizaveta yang wujudnya berubah menjadi Maria.

“Ya. Lalu, kenapa kau datang ke sini, ana? Apakah ada urusannya denganku?” Jawab Somchai kesal.

 **“KAU ITU ANAKNYA BUNNARK, ‘KAN? KALAU KAU ANAK BUNNARK, KAU AKAN MENJADI PENGANTINKU. HAHAHAHA…”** Jawab Maria menyeringai.

“Pengantin?! Maaf, aku tak mau jadi pengantinmu. Memangnya kenapa kau ingin jadi pengantinku?”

 **“HM! AKU INGIN JADI PENGANTINMU KARENA DAHULU KALA KITA SALING MENCINTAI DI KERAJAAN** **_S_ ** **_̄A_ ** **_NTI_ ** **_P_ ** **_H_ ** **_ā_ ** **_PH,”_ **

“Hah?!” Somchai mengingat salah satu mimpi itu.

* * *

 

_Yang mulia, kami sudah menjemput seorang penyihir yang dijuluki 'Penyihir Albino'," Kata salah satu ksatria dari 2 ksatria mendatangi sebuah istana._

_"Kalian sudah melakukan tugas yang cukup berat untuk menyelamatkannya. Kalian pergilah," Jawab seorang pria berambut hitam dan bermata emas._

_"Baik!" Kata kedua kesatria. Kedua kesatria lalu pergi keluar dari istana._

_"Gilbert, saya telah menyelamatkanmu dari keganasan warga kota Vrede. Saya akan merawatmu,"_

_"Maaf, tapi akan menyusahkan anda, Raja Kasem,"_

_"Ah... Tak apa-apa, kok… Kamu lebih aman di sini,"_

_"Di Kerajaan S_ _̄ạ_ _ntip_ _h_ _ā_ _ph?!"_

_"Benar,"_

* * *

 

 _‘Kemungkinan Raja Kasem adalah diriku yang dulu. Dan Gilbert kemungkinan adalah Maria yang menyamar. Ataukah sekarang Gilbert yang menyamar jadi Maria? Entahlah. Jangan-jangan mereka itu homoseksual,’_ Pikir Somchai sambil mengemukakan teori itu.

“Somchai! Ayo kita lari dari sini!” Ajak Lien panik.

Somchai mengangguk. Ia dan Lien segera kabur dari Maria dan keluar dari rumah itu. Anehnya, Maria tak mengejar mereka dan ia hanya tersenyum menyeringai. Ming-Hoa dan Binh menunggu mereka dengan cemas. Pandangan Somchai mengabur dan menghitam. Dadanya nyeri. Rasanya Somchai ingin mual. Kepala dan lengan kirinya sakit. Ia sesak nafas. Matanya mulai menutup perlahan.

“Somchai!”

“Somchai!

* * *

 

**Somchai’s POV**

Dimana aku, ana? Kenapa aku ada di tempat yang sangat gelap ini? Apa yang terjadi denganku? Bukannya aku telah keluar dari rumah itu? Entahlah. Dan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa keluar dari tempat ini? Ah! Aku ingat! Aku bawa _Android_! [23] Bisa kujadikan jadi senter. Aku mengambilnya dari saku _jeans_ dan menyalakannya. Aku menerangi tempat itu. Aku berharap tak ada yang aneh-aneh di sini. Kakiku sepertinya menendang sesuatu. Aku menerangi benda yang kutendang itu.

“AH!”

Kenapa ada kepala orang di sini?! Dan siapa dia? Kemudian kepala itu membuka matanya dan menggerakan mulutnya, “Somchai,”

“AH!” Aku terjatuh saking kagetnya melihat kepala itu.

“Jangan takut. Aku takkan menggigitmu. Kau pikir kepalaku bisa terbang? Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu,” Katanya dalam bahasa Inggris.

Syukurlah. Dia bukan orang jahat. Ketakutanku telah berkurang. Aku bertanya kepadanya dalam bahasa Inggris, “Siapa namamu?”

“Namaku Richard Woods. Panggil saja aku Richie,”

“Dan darimana kamu tahu namaku?”

“Dari Gilbert,” Jawabnya datar.

“Apakah yang kau maksud itu Gilbert Si Penyihir Albino?”

“Benar. Dia menjadikan aku dan korban-korban lainnya sebagai persembahan ritual The House. Kau tahu The House, tidak?”

“Aku tak tahu. Dan ritual apa itu?” Aku penasaran dengan ritual itu. Aku semakin curiga dengan Gilbert dan Maria.

“Ritual itu adalah ritual pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Saint Blanc yang mengorbankan 5 orang yang bukan anggota Saint Blanc setiap tahunnya. Ritual itu diadakan di sebuah rumah di Kota Vrede atau Kota London,”

“Kota Vrede? Kota itu di mana?”

“Di Provinsi Riau, Indonesia. Kota itu sekarang dibakar dan diganti namanya menjadi Kota Amadamte atau secara singkatnya Kota Amate [24]. Kota itu sekarang sudah aman dan damai. Tak ada masalah lagi di sana. Hanya ada orang-orang seperti manusia pada umumnya,”

“Kenapa kota itu dibakar?”

“Kota itu dibakar karena seluruh warganya dibantai oleh Pemerintah Hindia Belanda pada tahun 1890, dengan alasan bahwa hampir seluruh warga kota itu adalah Wendigo [25]. Wendigo merupakan setan yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia, yang memakan manusia biasa dan penyihir,”

 _‘Wendigo,’_ Pikirku, “Dan apa itu Saint Blanc?”

“Saint Blanc adalah sebuah sekte yang dibangun pada tahun 1245 di London. Mereka bersekutu dengan setan yang bernama Castor [26] yang merupakan pemakan manusia. Kadang kepala sang korban tetap hidup karena korban itu orang yang netral. Maksudku, orang yang netral itu adalah orang yang bersifat antara baik dan jahat,”

 _‘Castor? Terdengar seperti tumbuhan Jarak,’_ Ujarku dalam hati, “Dan kenapa Gilbert selamat dari kota itu?”

“Dia selamat dari kota itu pada tahun 1605, karena dialah penyebab penduduk asli Vrede yang kebanyakan orang Indo dan Jermanik berubah menjadi Wendigo. Ia memanipulasi saudara kembarnya bernama Maria dan Raja S̄ạntip̣hāph yang bernama Kasem,”

 _‘Kasem? Ah! Yang dalam mimpi itu!'_ Pikirku, “Kenapa ia memanipulasi mereka?”

“Ia memanipulasi mereka karena-”

“AH!” Aku ketakutan melihat kepalanya dihancurkan oleh seseorang dengan tongkat seperti punya Bhima.[27] Siapa yang menghancurkan kepalanya?! Aku geram melihat seseorang menghancurkan kepala Richie. Padahal aku penasaran dengan misteri-misteri yang ada di sekitarku, seperti Gilbert, Maria, atau mimpi  burukku sewaktu liburan ke London. Aku segera berdiri dan menatap orang itu dengan tajam. Orang itu mirip dengan Lovino. Jika ia benar-benar Lovino, bagaimana dia bisa ada di sini?

“Kau telah membunuhnya. Kenapa kau membunuhnya, Lovino?!”

Ia hanya tertawa saja. Mengesalkan. Apa dia benar-benar Lovino?

“Aku membunuhnya karena dia menyusahkan. Maaf, aku bukan Lovino dan aku hanya menyamar jadi dia,” Jawabnya tanpa dosa sambil memegang senjata itu.

“Jadi, kau ini siapa?!” Tanyaku kesal.

“Aku adalah Feliciano, temanmu,” Jawabnya sambil mengubah tubuhnya menjadi Feliciano, “Aku tergabung dalam Saint Blanc. Aku sengaja ikut liburan karena ingin menyampaikan pesan kepadamu,”

Dia tergabung dalam sekte sesat itu? Kenapa dia tergabung dalam sekte itu? Lalu apa yang dimaksud dengan ‘menyampaikan pesan’ itu? Aku tak mengerti. Aku bertanya lagi dengan rasa kesal, “Memangnya apa yang ingin disampaikan?!”

“Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau akan menjadi korban persembahan terakhir kami di tahun 2013, karena pemerintah Inggris dan Indonesia menyuruh kami untuk membubarkan organisasi ini. Kamu pasti tahu sebabnya dari Richard,”

“Hampir. Dan mengapa pemerintah ingin membubarkan organisasi ini?” Kataku ketus.

“Karena banyak ‘peristiwa’ orang hilang di kedua negara itu. Jumlah orang Indonesia yang hilang jauh lebih banyak ketimbang orang Inggris. Sedangkan orang-orang dari negara lain hanya rata-rata saja. Kami sengaja menjadikan banyak orang Indonesia sebagai korban persembahan, karena mereka adalah orang yang gampang terpengaruh dan terprovokasi dengan apa pun. Mereka bodoh,”

Aku tambah kesal dengannya, “Kau jangan pernah mengatai mereka. Banyak juga orang Indonesia yang berprestasi, seperti Agnes Monica, Band Noah, Presiden Indonesia Soekarno, dan masih banyak lagi. Jangan pernah rasis,”

“Rasis? Aku tahu rasis kok. Tapi aku senang melakukannya,”

“Justru orang sepertimu yang pantas dikatai,”

“Somchai, orang sepertiku tak pantas dikatai. Aku adalah bangsawan. Tidak sepertimu yang merupakan anak kepala polisi atau tingkat bawahan,”

“APA?! Sekarang tak ada tingkatan-tingkata sosial seperti itu lagi, tahu! Sekarang jamannya kesetaraan sosial!” Aku sangat geram kepadanya dan ingin sekali memukulnya. Jika aku memukulnya, secara otomatis aku akan terbunuh juga. Kalau aku diam, aku akan terbunuh. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

“Bohong. Masih ada, tahu,” Jawabnya dengan menyeringai.

“Kau…” Aku segera memukul wajahnya. Namun, dia hanya tersenyum saja. Aneh. Gak ada reaksinya. Syukurlah, dia tak membunuhku. Tetapi pandanganku kabur lagi dan badanku melemah. Apa yang terjadi kepadaku? Apakah aku diracuni?

* * *

 

**Normal’s POV**

“Somchai! Somchai!”

“Somchai!”

Mata Somchai terbuka secara perlahan. Ia melihat teman-temannya bergembira melihatnya. Mereka adalah Lien, Ming-Hoa, Sakura, dan Berwald. Lien segera memeluknya sambil menangis. Ia memaklumi Lien karena Lien mengkhawatirkannya. Begitu juga dengan yang lain. Ia mengelus kepala Lien.

“Syukurlah kau masih hidup. Kau hampir saja mati. Kau terkena serangan jantung. Pasti karena kau kolestrol tinggi,”

“Benar. Aku kolestrol tinggi karena kebanyakan makan makanan _fast food_ ,” Jawab Somchai jujur, karena hampir setiap hari dia makan makanan seperti itu dengan memesan makanan melalui telepon dari sebuah restoran. Sebenarnya pembantunya yang bernama Adung itu bisa memasak, namun karena rumahnya yang cukup besar, yang akan dibersihkan seharian oleh Adung dan dibantu oleh Somchai, jadi mereka terbiasa dengan memesan makanan. Somchai merasa kasihan dengan dirinya dan Adung. Ia berharap rumahnya ada lebih dari 2 pembantu. Menyedihkan baginya.

“Ini di mana, ya, ana?” Tanya Somchai.

“Ini di rumah sakit, Somchai,” Jawab Ming-Hoa.

“Iya. Maksudku, ini di rumah sakit mana?”

“Di Bangkok Pattaya Hospital,”

“Oh… Dan gimana dengan Alfred?”

“Maaf, Somchai. Dia menghilang entah ke mana. Pihak kepolisian sedang mencarinya dan juga dengan Arthur serta Lovino dan Feliciano. Bahkan kedua orangtuanya tadi datang dan mereka khawatir. Matthew juga khawatir dengan mereka. Oh ya, Matthew ‘kan lain sekolahnya dengan kita. Dia itu _home schooling_ ,” Jawab Berwald dengan datar.

“Kenapa dia home schooling? Bukannya dia dulu sekolah di sini? Pantas saja aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi,”

“Dia _home schooling_ karena dia di _bullying_ terus sama anak-anak sok gaul itu,”

“Memangnya siapa anak-anak sok gaul itu?”

“Kau memang gak tahu. Anak-anak sok gaul itu adalah Eric, Mary, Ari, dan Billy. Mereka suka memalak, mengatai, dan memukul Matthew. Bahkan saudara kembarnya, Alfred, tak tahu tentang soal itu. Kadang, aku menolongnya dari anak-anak sok gaul itu. Aku sebenarnya ingin menolongnya, tetapi aku kadang tak bisa karena aku berada di Kelas Matematika dan Ilmu Komputer. Mathew dan anak-anak sok gaul itu berada di Kelas Ilmu Eksperimental. Sedangkan kau di Kelas Individu Masyarakat,”[28]

“Hm… Aku tahu alasannya sekarang. Dan bagaimana dengan anak-anak sok gaul itu?” Tanya Ming-Hoa.

“Ari dipindahkan ke Sekolah Yothinburana, Billy dipindahkan ke Sekolah Amnuay Silpa, serta Mary dan Eric dipindahkan ke Sekolah Bangkok Patana karena kasus _bullying_ yang dilakukan oleh mereka. Korban _bullying_ mereka adalah Matthew, anak-anak yang dianggap culun, dan anak yang punya kelebihan hebat. Aku bersyukur kepada kepala sekolah kita,”[29]

“Baguslah. Daripada mereka _bully_ orang,”

“Yap,”

“Somchai, istirahatlah dulu. Jangan terlalu banyak beraktivitas,” Kata Sakura menyarankan Somchai.

“Baiklah,”

Kemudian mereka bercanda ria. Bahkan, mereka membicarakan masalah kehidupan mereka sehari-hari. Namun, ada seorang pria berambut pirang kecoklatan yang melihat Somchai dan kawan-kawan dari luar. Pria itu terlihat khawatir dan prihatin.

“Somchai. Aku akan membantumu nanti,”

**_Bersambung_ **

* * *

 

**References :**

[1]Jimat yang Ibu Somchai maksud adalah sebuah jimat yang berasal dari Bavaria, Jerman. Jimat ini berasal dari tahun 1690-1710. Singkatnya, jimat ini merupakan sebuah lipatan kertas yang berisi sebuah kertas lain yang ditulis dan empat liontin logam. Lipatan kertas yang membungkus isinya bergambar Maria dan orang-orang suci seperti St. Fransiskus dari Solanus, St. Antonius dari Padua, St. Ignatius, dan St. Francis. Orang-orang suci dipercaya untuk melindungi seseorang terhadap penyakit dan bahaya lain dan melindungi mereka pada saat waktu yang dibutuhkan. Jimat ini dimasukkan dalam sebuah saku. Sumber : www*sciencemuseum*org*uk/broughttolife/objects/display*aspx?id=4607&image=3

[2] Roti Canai atau Roti Maryam adalah makanan dari India yang sudah populer di Asia Tenggara seperti di Indonesia, Malaysia dan Singapura, berbentuk bulat tipis yang biasanya disajikan dengan kari atau kare kambing. Roti jala adalah makanan yang berasal dari Melayu Sumatera Utara dan biasanya juga disajikan bersama kuah kari Melayu.

[3] Balut adalah telur yang berisi janin bebek (yang hampir sempurna) yang direbus hidup-hidup. Di dalam telur tersebut tak ada bau busuk dari dalam melainkan baunya hampir sama dengan telur asin pada umumnya. Makanan ini sering ditemukan di Filipina, Vietnam, Laos, dan Kamboja.

[4]Lecsó (baca : Letso) adalah hidangan Hungaria yang terbuat dari bawang merah yang direbus, tomat, telur orak-arik, beras, sosis, atau 'Galuska' (sejenis mie di kawasan Jerman bagian selatan, Austria, Swiss, Hungaria, Alsace –Salah satu region di Perancis- , dan Tyrol Selatan –Salah satu provinsi di Italia- ).

[5] Salah satu (atau salah dua) pengucapan huruf-huruf dalam bahasa Hungaria. Contohnya : cs = ts dan ó = o.

[6]Insee Thong merupakan film Action dari Thailand yang dirilis tahun 1970. Ceritanya ketika Sayangnya pemeran Insee Thong (Si Elang Emas), Mitr Chaibancha, meninggal dunia dalam adegan terakhir. Kalo mau lihat screenshot dan sinopsisnya, lihat di tarstarkas*net/2011/05/insee-thong/ (bahasa Inggris)

[7] Fratello (Bahasa Italia) artinya kakak (laki-laki).

[8]Kota Vrede merupakan kerajaan fiksi yang saya buat. Kota ini terletak di Provinsi Riau. Nama ini diambil dari kata Vrede (bahasa Belanda) yang berarti damai atau perdamaian. Mayoritas orang yang tinggal di kota ini adalah orang Belanda dan Jerman. Nanti saya akan memperbarui data kota ini di beberapa chapter ke depan.

[9]Kerajaan S̄ạntip̣hāph merupakan kerajaan fiksi yang saya buat. Kerajaan ini terletak di perbatasan Malaysia-Thailand. Nama ini diambil dari kata S̄ạntip̣hāph (bahasa Thailand) yang berarti damai atau perdamaian. Kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh Raja Kasem. Nanti saya akan memperbarui data kerajaan ini di beberapa chapter ke depan.

[10]Bangkok Pattaya Hospital adalah salah satu rumah sakit di Thailand. Faktanya, rumah sakit ini berstandar Internasional.

[11]Visual novel yang diproduksi oleh 0verflow pada tahun 2005.

[12] Hasrat seksual yang tak terkendali pada laki-laki atau perempuan tanpa memerhatikan akibatnya.

[13]Sekuel dari School Days. Karakter utamanya adalah Yuuki Ashikaga, bukan Makoto Ito. Dirilis pada tahun 2010.

[14]Blanc (Bahasa Perancis) yang berarti putih.

[15]Alamat Bangkok Pattaya Hospital.

[16]Salah satu sekolah yang ada di London.

[17]Pasar Beringharjo ini terkenal dengan koleksi dagangan batik, baik dari pakaiannya sampai dengan dasternya. Lokasi pasar ini berada di Jl. Jenderal A. Yani di Malioboro, Yogyakarta. Pakaian-pakaian di sana kebanyakan pakaian wanita. Di samping kiri pasar ini, ada jualan barang-barang antic yang membuat saya terkesan. Sayangnya saya tak sempat beli karena mau beli oleh-oleh untuk saya dan keluarga. Saya pernah ke sana bersama keluarga saya sewaktu liburan semester ganjil kemarin.

[18]Taman Sari itu bekas taman atau kebun istana di Yogyakarta yang berfungsi sebagai tempat meditasi Raja, benteng pertahanan, tempat pemandian anggota keluarga kerajaan (kalo gak salah), dan masih banyak lagi. Saya juga pernah ke sana sewaktu liburan semester ganjil kemarin. Kata salah satu pemandu di sana, orang-orang yang tinggal sekeliling Taman Sari merupakan keturunan dari pelayan=pelayan Kerajaan.

[19]Kartun Amerika yang dibuat oleh Pendleton Ward. Kartun ini cukup popular menurut saya karena banyak peminatnya. Pertama kali muncul sebagai animasi pendek pada tahun 2008. Lalu kartun ini dijadikan serial pada tahun 2010.

[20]Salah satu episode di Adventure Time. Menurut saya, episode ini mengingatkan kepada kartun-kartun yang bergenre Harem, lumayan seru, dan lucu karena Ice King menyamar jadi Nice King untuk menikah dengan para Princess, yang sayangnya kedok Ice King ketahuan oleh Finn dan Jake.

[21]Dari Bahasa Jerman yang berarti 'Tolong datang ke rumah itu'

[22] KIS International School Bangkok merupakan salah satu sekolah internasional di Thailand. Kalau soal tim eskul Karate saya sengaja membuatnya fiksi, karena sewaktu saya mencari gambar orang berkarate di www*kis*ac*th/sports, saya tak menemukannya.

[23] Yang dimaksud dengan _Android_ adalah _smartphone_ milik Somchai.

[24] Amadamte merupakan singkatan dari Kota Aman, Makmur, Damai, dan Tentram.

[25]Berdasarkan Wendigo yang merupakan makhluk mitos yang muncul di legenda Suku Algonquin di Kanada. Berdasarkan Wikipedia, Wendigo merupakan setan setengah monster berwujud roh yang merasuki tubuh monster atau manusia, yang memakan manusia.

[26] Berdasarkan tumbuhan Jarak ( _Castor Plants_ ), karena merupakan tanaman yang paling beracun di dunia.

[27] Yang dimaksud dengan perkataan Somchai adalah Gada yang merupakan sejenis tongkat pemukul dari Asia Selatan. Sumbernya berasal dari Wikipedia.

[28] Di KIS International School Bangkok bagian IB Diploma Programme (International Baccalaureate Diploma Programme atau Program Diploma Sarjana Muda Internasional), ada enam jurusan, yaitu Grup 1 (Studi Bahasa dan Sastra), Grup 2 (Akuisisi Bahasa), Grup 3 (Individual dan Masyarakat), Grup 4 (Ilmu Eksperimental), Grup 5 (Matematika dan Ilmu Komputer), dan Grup 6 (Kesenian). Sumber : www*kis*ac*th/the-ib-diploma-programme

[29]Sekolah-sekolah itu memang ada di Bangkok. Sumber : en*wikipedia*org/wiki/List_of_schools_in_Bangkok


	3. Pengetahuan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Setelah kedua orangtua Somchai meninggal dunia, ia harus mencari tahu latar belakang yang berhubungan dengan mimpinya, St. Blanc, dan Ritual The House. Sementara itu, di KIS International Bangkok terjadi pembantaian yang disebabkan oleh St. Blanc. Bagaimana selanjutnya?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN : Terima kasih telah menunggu chapter ini. Alasan saya membuat status fanfic ini menjadi ‘Semi Hiatus’ adalah tugas dan ulangan yang menumpuk selama semester ini, termasuk ujian semester, serta beberapa proyek novel. Saya baru menulisnya hari ini karena sudah selesai ujian semester.
> 
> Warning : Mengandung kata kasar.
> 
> Karakter lain yang muncul : Lu Xun, Sun Shangxiang, Cai Wenji, Bao Sanniang, dan Guan Suo dari Dynasty Warriors // Himiko dari Warriors Orochi // Noiz (Wilhelm atau Wim) dari DRAMAtical Murder, nama belakangnya sengaja saya tambah untuk jalan cerita.
> 
> Human names Romania diambil dari 'fav*me/d421dm8'

** \+ 6 January 2013, 4 PM at Somchai's House + **

 "Apa?! Mereka meninggal?!"

"Benar, Som. Orangtuamu meninggal di desaku. Memangnya kau tidak tahu apa?"

"Memang. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa," Jawab Somchai murung, "Memangnya ada apa dengan orangtuaku, Phi?"

"Begini ceritanya," Ujar Phichai yang akan memulainya.

…

**Phichai's POV**

_Paman Prayut, atau biasa dipanggil Paman Pra, terbangun karena mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang keras. Begitu pula dengan istrinya, Bibi Pundit, atau Bibi Pun. Mereka segera menuju ke pintu rumah. Namun sebelum mereka membuka pintu rumah, didengarlah suara seorang pemuda._ **_"SAMPAI JUMPA,"_**

_"UAAAAA!" Suara jeritan seorang pria dan wanita, serta cipratan darah itu sangat jelas dan menjijikkan bagi Paman Pra dan Bibi Pun. Mereka berdua ketakutan membuka pintu, karena mereka akan terbunuh oleh pemuda itu. Kemudian mereka mendengar suara pemuda itu lagi. **"Get inside this box (Masuklah ke dalam kotak ini)"**_

_Mereka berdua akhirnya ke kamar tidur mereka lagi karena suara pemuda itu. Sampai jam 6 pagi, karena sudah ada beberapa orang yang berkerumun di depan rumah mereka, sehingga mereka membuka pintunya. Banyak orang yang menanyakan sekaligus protes kepada mereka. Salah satunya adalah ayahku yang berniat mengantarkan paket kain sutra kepada mereka._

_Ayahku bertanya kepada penduduk bahwa apa yang terjadi dengan kedua jasad itu. Salah satu penduduk itu menjawab bahwa ada yang membunuh mereka dan pembunuh itu bukanlah Paman Pra ataupun Bibi Pun, melainkan suara pemuda. Bahkan, sudah ada polisi yang membatasi kedua jasad itu dengan garis kuning. Juga ada reporter-reporter yang berdatangan ke sana._ _Ayahku sempat melihat kedua jasad itu dan segera mengkonfirmasikan kepada polisi dan reporter bahwa kedua jasad itu adalah orangtuamu._ _Som, kau tadi nonton berita di Thai TV, tidak?_  

…

"Belum. Aku baru pulang dari rumah temanku,"

"Pantesan. Di berita tadi, penyebab mereka ditemukan di depan rumah Paman Pra dijelaskan oleh Bibi Pun secara langsung. Maksudku, secara _Live_ ,"

"Boleh temani aku ke kantor polisi?"

"Boleh. Tapi kamu beresin dulu urusan barang-barangmu. Boleh kubantu?"

"Tentu saja, sepupuku tersayang bernama Phi," Canda Somchai.

Somchai dan Phichai berada di depan rumah, bersamaan dengan Adung. Sebelum ia dan sepupunya berbincang, ia diantar oleh Wang Yao dan sekeluarga, termasuk Lien dan Binh. Serta Lien dan Binh mengambil motornya untuk pulang, tentunya. Teman-temannya berpamitan dengannya. Setelah itu barulah sepupunya datang.

…

** \+ 7 PM at Royal Thai Police's Office in Police Chief's Room +**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Pak,"

Kepala polisi itu kemudian berpikir dengan lama dan kemudian berkata kepada mereka berdua, "Pemuda seperti kamu sangat malang sekali. Sudah diteror dalam mimpi dan di dunia nyata, terus orangtuamu meninggal karena terror itu. Mengerikan,"

"Dan bagaimana dengan kasus yang menimpanya?" Tanya Phichai.

"Kami akan mengatasinya. Tenang saja,"

Wajah Somchai dan Phichai berseri-seri dengan mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, Pak Chendaeng,"

"Ya," Jawab Tuan Chendaeng tersenyum.

"Boleh kami pergi dari sini?" Tanya Somchai.

"Tentu saja, Nak. Kuharap bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi,"

"Sampai jumpa, Pak Chendaeng, 

…

** \+ At Hajime Robot Restaurant +**

Robot itu mengantarkan makanan dan minuman ke tempat mereka berdua duduk. Setelah itu, robot itu pergi. Mereka kemudian berbincang sementara sebelum makan. Somchai memesan Sushi Ebi Tempura Maki, Oyako Don, dan Honey Lime Smoothie. Sedangkan Phichai memesan Sushi Unagi Maki, Tonkatsu, dan Thai Tea Mango Smoothie. 

"Hahaha… Aku suka robot itu, Phi," Tawa Somchai sambil meminum Honey Lime Smoothie.

"Kenapa?"

"Robot itu dibuat dengan teknologi yang cukup canggih, menurutku. Modelnya seperti samurai,"

"Benar juga," Kata Phichai meminum Thai Tea Mango Smoothie.

Kemudian mereka melahap makanan mereka. Belum sampai mereka selesai makan, mereka disapa oleh dua orang. Tentunya adalah Wang Yao dan Minghua. "Somchai!"

"Hai!" Balas Somchai ramah.

"Boleh kami duduk di sini?" Tanya Wang Yao.

"Tentu saja boleh. Kalian ngapain di sini, ana?"

Wang Yao dan Minghua duduk di sampingnya dan sepupunya.

"Kami tadi jalan-jalan keliling kota untuk mencuci mata. Terus kami di sini ingin bertemu dengan robot di sini," Jawab Minghua.

"Oh,"

"Siapa cowok yang duduk denganmu?" Tanya Wang Yao.

"Dia sepupuku yang datang dari desa, Yao," Jawab Somchai, "Namanya Phichai Nattapong,"

"Salam kenal, Phichai," Kedua teman Somchai yang baru datang berkenalan dengan sepupunya secara bergiliran. Phichai membalasnya dengan perkataan yang sama dengan mereka. Mereka bertanya kepada Phichai tentang kehidupannya. Dan tak lupa juga mereka memesan makanan dan minuman.

…

 

Mereka keluar dari restoran itu. Mereka berjalan ke arah sebuah toko yang bertuliskan '王的医疗车间' yang berarti 'Toko Kedokteran Wang'. Tulisan Mandarin Sederhana itu disertai dengan tulisan 'Wang's Medical Shop' yang ada di bawahnya. 

"Selamat datang! Apakah ada keperluan?" Sapa wanita itu dengan ramah.

"Yiling, kami hanya ingin ngobrol di sini. Maksudku, di kamarku," Jawab Minghua.

"Oh… Baiklah, Kak Jiahao,"

"Ya, Itu memang nama asliku. Tapi jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu di Thailand. Nanti bandit-bandit itu menangkap kita. Kecuali Somchai, Kak Yao, dan Jialong,"

"Baiklah, Kak Minghua,"

... 

 

Mereka memasuki kamar Minghua yang berada di lantai dua dan duduk di lantai kamar dan kasur. Dinding kamar itu dilengkapi dengan poster-poster game _Dynasty Warriors_ dan _Sengoku BASARA_ , selain poster yang berhubungan dengan musik. Somchai melihat sebuah majalah dan kemudian membacanya. Sedangkan Phichai membuka _tablet_ -nya. Wang Yao bermain gitar yang berada di samping tempat tidur. Ming-hoa menyalakan komputernya.

Somchai bertanya, "Minghua. Nama aslimu Jiahao, 'kan?"

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu mengganti namamu di sini, ana? Maksudku di Thailand,"

"Keluargaku menyuruhku untuk menggantikan namaku, karena sekelompok bandit bernama 'Jade Dragon' atau dalam bahasa Mandarin-nya 'Yulong' itu memburu organ keluarga kami untuk dijual di pasar gelap. Bandit itu kebetulan anggotanya cukup besar. Sekitar lebih dari 100 orang," Jelas Minghua panjang lebar, yang kemudian mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kasihan. Teruslah menjalani hidup ini dengan sabar, Ji-eh, maksudku Minghua," Nasehat Somchai, "Dan kamu boleh menangis di pelukanku. Jangan mengiraku gay. Aku hanya ingin menenangkanmu,"

"Baiklah,"

…

** \+ At Somchai's House +**

** **

Sementara itu, Adung yang menonton TV ruang keluarga itu tertawa, walaupun sudah jam 9 malam. Alasannya karena ada salah satu acara yang lucu. Acara itu memunculkan pasangan-pasangan selebriti yang berlomba dalam kompetisi mengambil soal dan jawabandi kertas dalam balon di kolam renang. Adegan yang membuat Adung tertawa adalah sepasang selebriti itu harus memecahkan balon dengan berpelukan.

**TING TONG!**

' _Pasti Somchai dan Phichai!'_ Adung menuju ke pintu rumah dan langsung membukanya. Dan itu benar. Mereka adalah Somchai dan Phichai. Mereka tersenyum kepada Adung.

"Kalian berdua dari mana?"

"Kami tadi ke kantor polisi, restoran, dan ke rumah temanku. Bibi Adung sudah makan belum?" Kata Somchai.

"Sudah. Tadi aku makan di meja makan, seperti yang kau bilang tadi,"

"Benar juga. Kami ke kamar dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa,"

…

** \+ At Wang's Medical Shop +**

** **

Minghua menonton TV bersama dengan kedua orangtuanya dan saudara kembarnya, Yiling, di ruang keluarga yang berada di lantai dua. Mereka menonton film di kaset DVD berjudul Dredd. Tepatnya ditonton ketika ada adegan di mana Ma-Ma keluar dari jendela dan jatuh ke lantai gedung itu.

"Syukurlah! Si Ma-Ma mati!" Seru Yiling gembira.

"Iya. Tapi Dredd hanya film fiksi. Jangan dianggap terlalu serius," Ujar Minghua, atau Jiahao.

"Ah! Aku lupa kalo film ini fiksi!"

"Pantesan," Kata Ayah mereka berdua.

Seluruh dari mereka tertawa karena tingkah laku Yiling. Setelah film itu selesai, Ibu mereka mematikan TV dan menyuruh mereka dan suaminya untuk tidur. Semuanya beranjak ke tempat tidur mereka masing-masing, terkecuali Yiling yang masih di kamar mandi. Tepatnya ia sedang mencuci mukanya di wastafel yang ada cermin di depannya. _'Untung aku tidak jerawatan,'_ Gadis itu membilas dan mengeringkan wajahnya. Ia kemudian menggosok giginya. Namun, sesosok wanita berambut pirang platinum muncul di belakangnya. Wanita itu berkata dengan murung, "Tolong aku, Guan Yinping[1]. Aku dibunuh oleh saudara kembarku,"

Yiling menoleh ke belakang dan bertanya kepada wanita itu, "Maaf, namaku bukan Guan Yinping. Namaku Lin Mei. Kenapa kamu dibunuh?"

"Ma-maaf! Aku dibunuh karena ia memfitnahku sebagai penyihir hitam. Padahal saudaraku itu penganut ilmu hitam. Saudaraku adalah penyihir hitam. Dan aku adalah penyihir putih," Jawab wanita itu, "Ia menjadi penyihir hitam karena ingin menguasai…"

"Dunia?"

"Hampir benar. Ia ingin menguasai seluruh dunia untuk menjadikan seluruh manusia berbuat kejahatan. Tiada terkecuali,"

"Dan kamu lupa memperkenalkan dirimu,"

"Benar. Aku lupa. Namaku Maria Julchen Beilschmidt. Panggil saja aku dengan Maria," Katanya ramah.

"Oh ya, kamu juga boleh memanggilku dengan Mei saja. Kenapa kamu tadi memanggilku sebagai Guan Yinping?"

"Kamu mirip dengannya. Sangat mirip. Guan Yinping adalah temanku yang berasal dari Dinasti Ming. Dia orangnya ramah dan terbuka. Dia datang ke pulau Sumatra untuk berdagang bersama ayahnya, Guan Yu[2]. Terutama Kota Vrede,"

"Oh," Guman Yiling, atau Mei, "Nama ayahnya itu mirip dengan nama jenderal di Samkok,"

"Benar. Tapi aku takkan membahas hal itu,"

"Kota Vrede itu di mana? Aku belum pernah mendengarnya,"

"Kota Vrede itu berada di Provinsi Riau di Indonesia. Sekarang, nama kota itu bernama Amadamte atau Amate. Tinggal lihat di peta saja,"

"Oke,"

"Satu lagi. Saudaraku juga memanipulasiku dengan menunjukku sebagai Gilbert yang merupakan nama saudaraku. Ia memotong rambutku sampai pendek seperti laki-laki. Dia berkata bahwa ia ingin melarikan dari kota itu karena ia dituduh sebagai penyihir hitam. Ia bahkan meyakinkanku sebelum memanipulasiku,"

"Kurang ajar. Bagaimana dengan saudaramu? Apakah ia masih hidup?"

"Ia memang masih hidup. Bahkan, aku tak tahu keberadaannya,"

**TOK TOK TOK!**

"Yiling! Kamu lama amat di kamar mandi! Gantian!"

"Sialan! Itu Ibuku! Kau harus pergi dari sini!"

"Baiklah. Kenapa kamu dipanggil sebagai Yiling?"

"Nanti saja! Kita akan bicarakan besok di sini!"

"Oke. Sampai jumpa, Lin Mei," Pamit Maria yang kemudian menghilang secara perlahan di hadapan Yiling, atau Mei.

"Sampai jumpa, Maria,"

"YILING! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

"SEBENTAR, IBU!"

Yiling kemudian membuka pintunya dan langsung bertanya kepada ibunya dengan kesal. "Kenapa Ibu datang ke sini, sih? Kukira Ibu tidur,"

"Hah," Desah Ibu Yiling, "Ibu tadi beres-beres di kamar,"

"Oh…Aku tidur dulu, Ibu,"

"Baiklah,"

 

Yiling menuju kamarnya. Ia langsung mengambil selimutnya yang ada di meja belajar dan membaringkan dirinya di tempat tidur. Tiba-tiba ada nada dering dari _smartphone_ miliknya. Ia langsung mengangkatnya. Ternyata adalah SMS dari temannya, Elizaveta.

* * *

**_ Dari : Eliza, Sahabatku _ **

_Mei. Ada kabar buruk. Sepupumu meninggal di kamar mandi rumahnya. Bukan Jia-long, tapi Wang Xinghai, sepupumu dari Makau. Aku dapet informasi ini dari temanku di Makau. Dia meninggal karena bunuh diri. Entah apa alasannya dia bunuh diri. Kasusnya udah muncul di berita. Terutama di koran dan TV._

* * *

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" Yiling mulai menangis, "Xinghai… 

Gadis itu membalas SMS itu dengan tulisan sebagai berikut.

* * *

**_ Untuk : Eliza, Sahabatku _ **

_Aku baru tahu kalo dia udah meninggal. Apakah kasus itu sudah ditutup?"_

* * *

Yiling kemudian bangun dan duduk di kasur. Ia menangis. _'Kenapa Kak Xinghai bunuh diri? Setahuku, Kakak orangnya sabar dan tenang. Memangnya kakak ada masalah, ya?'_ Kemudian nada dering berbunyi. Ia mengangkatnya lagi. Tepatnya telepon. Ia menghapus air matanya. "Eliza?"

_"Ya. Ini Eliza. Kasus itu belum ditutup. Katanya, sepupumu itu bunuh diri dengan menembakkan dirinya dengan pistol. Tentunya di kepala. Polisi menemukan kertas yang ada di samping sepupumu. Isi kertas itu adalah 'Maafkan aku, teman-teman dan keluargaku yang tersayang. Aku sudah tak kuat menghadapi masalah ini. Aku berharap kalian akan mengarti masalahku. Sampai jumpa di dunia akhirat. Yang tersayang, Wang Xinghai,' Mengerikan, bukan?"_

 "Apa?! Dia memang bunuh diri?"

_"Benar,"_

"Setahuku, dia tak punya masalah apa-apa. Dia orangnya sabar dan tenang. Juga jujur. Tapi aku heran dengan yang kau katakana tadi. Apakah orangtuanya tahu bahwa dia punya masalah?"

_"Tidak. Orangtuanya tidak tahu masalah sepupumu,"_

"Apakah teman-temannya juga tahu?"

_"Tidak,"_

"Berarti ada yang aneh. Sepertinya ada pembunuh,"

_"Kau jangan terlalu tersinggung. Kita tak tahu alasan di balik itu,"_

"… Baiklah. Sampai jumpa,"

Yiling menutup pembicaraan tersebut, karena sudah tahu tentang kematian sepupunya, Xinghai. Ia menaruh smartphone di meja belajar. Ia langsung mengambil selimut dan berbaring di tempat tidur. Maria memerhatikan gadis itu tidur dengan khawatir, dari jauh. Tepatnya dari luar jendela.

_'Sabarlah, Mei. Kau jangan terlalu larut dalam kesedihan,'_

_…_

** \+ 7 January 2013, 10 AM at Erzebet's Café +**

"Kamu kenapa, Mei? Kok kamu masih sedih? Tanya Elizaveta yang sedang membawa Sandwich dan jus apel untuk Mei yang duduk termenung di meja makan. Elizaveta yang meletakkan pesanan itu lalu berkata, "Pasti kabar yang kuberitahu kemarin,"

"Benar," Kata Mei meminum jus itu, "Dan kita masuk ke sekolah seminggu lagi,"

"Benar. Tetapi seharusnya kita sekolah hari ini," Timpal Stephanie yang kemudian duduk di sebelah Mei.

"Stephie!" Kata Mei dan Elizaveta kaget.

"Memangnya masalah apa?" Tanya Elizaveta yang lalu duduk di samping mereka.

"Katanya, di sekolah ada pembantaian beberapa guru dan pegawai sekolah sejak kita liburan. Penyelidikannya masih belum selesai dikarenakan hal yang tidak jelas. Aku dapat infonya dari Sakura sekitar tiga hari lalu," Jawab Stephanie panjang lebar.

"Pembantaian?! Siapa yang terbunuh?!"

"Kata Sakura, yang teridentifikasi korbannya adalah Fiona Kirkland dan Hatshepsut. Tepatnya ibu Arthur dan ibu Gupta. Sedangkan korban yang lainnya masih diotopsi karena korban-korban itu kebanyakan wajahnya hancur. Lebih parahnya, kartu identitas korban-korban itu hilang. Jadi membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama,"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mei datar.

"Tidak tahu setelah itu. Sakura hanya tahu hal itu,"

Suasana hening sesaat, namun dipecahkan karena seorang wanita berambut pendek coklat madu memanggil Elizaveta dengan lantang, "Eliza! Bantu ibu!"

"Iya!" Jawab Elizaveta lantang, "Aku bantu ibu dulu, ya,"

"Iya," 

...

** \+ 11 AM at Lumpini Park +**

** **

Somchai dan Phicai berjalan-jalan sekitar tempat itu untuk mencuci mata. Mereka menuju jajanan yang berada di dekat Patung Rama VI dan membeli Fish Cake dan jus melon. Mereka duduk di kursi yang berada di dekat tempat itu dan menikmati santapan.

"Somchai! Phicai!" Panggil Natalia mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"Natasha?!"

"Tenang. Aku Maria Beilschmidt dan bukanlah orang seperti itu. Orang yang berada dalam mimpimu itu adalah saudara kembarku yang menyamar menjadi aku. Boleh aku duduk di sebelah kalian?"

Somchai sebenarnya ingin mengusir Maria, tetapi karena tidak enak dengan kerumunan orang di sana, ia memperbolehkannya duduk. Maria lalu duduk dan berkata, "Saudara kembarku bernama Gilbert. Dia sengaja menyamar menjadi aku agar dia terhindar dari tuduhan. Dia ingin menguasai dunia supaya seluruh orang menjadi penjahat,"

"Aku pernah bermimpi tentangmu," Kata Somchai kemudian menjelaskan mimpinya sewaktu liburan di rumah Wang Jialong.

"Benar. Tetapi aku merasuki tubuh gadis ini agar bisa bicara denganmu. Aku akan memberitahumu cara menyingkirkan saudaraku. Caranya adalah kuambil jimat yang berasal dari Bavaria di kantor polisi. Tepatnya berada di ibumu. Dulu aku pernah memberikan benda itu kepada ibumu untuk keselamatanmu dan kupesankan kepada ibumu untuk memberikannya kepadamu,"

"Bagaimana dengan jimat itu, ana?"

"Aku akan mengambilnya dengan merasuki tubuh salah satu pegawai kantor polisi di sana. Besok aku temui kalian di depan rumah kalian. Sampai jumpa," Mata gadis itu tertutup dan terbuka lagi.

"Natasha?"

"Uh... Di mana aku?"

"Kamu di tempat jajanan dekat Patung Rama VI,"

"Aneh. Kenapa aku bisa-bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?"

Somchai berpikir Natalia tidak akan percaya apa yang terjadi dengan gadis itu, lalu ia berbohong dengan berkata, "Kamu tadi berjalan sambil menutup matamu,"

"Maksudmu aku ngelindur, ya?"

"Iya,"

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Soalnya kedua kakakku berada di dekat danau. Sampai jumpa," Kata Natalia berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua 

...

** \+ 3 PM at Royal Thai Police's Office +**

Maria yang merupakan makhluk tak berwujud itu telah masuk ke sana dan mencari orang pemilik tubuh penyokong yang sedang tertidur. Sayangnya wanita itu tidak menemukannya dan menuju ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang pintunya yang tertulis sebagai berikut.

* * *

** Detektif **

** Lu Xun**

* * *

_Pasti berkebangsaan Tiongkok,'_ Wanita itu masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia menemukan seorang pria yang tertidur sambil duduk di kursinya. Tertera nama Lu Xun di mejanya. Ia merasuki pria itu dan membuka mata orang yang dirasukinya. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan untuk mencari ruang berkas. Di depan ruang detektif itu ada seorang wanita berambut merah yang nama "Sun Shangxiang" tergantung di jasnya 

"Permisi. Apakah Anda tahu di mana-"

"Gak usah pakai kata 'Anda' segala. Panggil saja aku dengan Shangxiang. Kita ini 'kan teman. Sudah berapa kali aku menasihatimu agar memanggil nama teman dengan nama pemberiannya?" Canda Shangxiang.

"Maaf. Aku lupa. Ada yang aku tanyakan,"

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kamu tahu tidak berkas-berkas korban pembunuhan di Desa Saechin? Maksudku pembunuhan Bunnark Nattapong dan Cantana Nattapong,"

"Aku ingat. Ikuti aku,"

Maria mengikuti Shangxiang sampai ke dalam ruang berkas. Shangxiang menunjukkan salah satu laci dari lemari itu, lalu berkata, "Kamu mau ambil berkas apa?"

"Aku ingin ambil jimat milik Cantana Nattapong. Apakah berkas itu sudah diperiksa?"

"Sudah. Jadi tidak ada yang dikhawatirkan lagi. Kenapa kamu ingin mengambilnya?"

"Tadi ada seorang kerabat Keluarga Nattapong datang ke sini untuk mengambil jimat itu melalui telepon. Katanya ada keperluan. Entah keperluan apa," Kata Maria berbohong, "Bisa diambil jimat itu sekarang juga?"

"Iya. Akan kuambil," Shangxiang membuka laci lemari itu dan mengambil jimat itu, kemudian memberikan benda itu kepada Maria, "Ini,"

Maria mengambil benda itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Shangxiang yang kemudian membalasnya dengan senang. Ia pamit kepada Shangxiang dan keluar dari tempat itu untuk kembali ke ruang detektif. Namun ia tidak jadi ke sana, karena ia ingin memberikan benda itu langsung kepada Somchai. Ia menuju keluar dari kantor polisi, tetapi ia melihat Somchai, Phichai, dan Kepala Polisi bernama Chendaeng yang sedang berbicara. Ia menghampiri mereka.

"Detektif Lu Xun?!" Kata Chendaeng terkejut.

"Iya. Apakah kalian Somchai dan Phicai?"

"Iya?"

"Ikuti aku ke dalam ruanganku,"

"Baik,"

Maria membawa Somchai dan Phicai ke dalam ruang detektif. Mereka lalu duduk menghadap meja. Ia berkata, "Aku Maria. Tenang saja,"

"Apakah kamu sudah mengambil jimat itu, Maria?"

"Sudah. Ini," Kata Maria menyodorkan jimat itu kepada Somchai yang kemudian mengambilnya.

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Jangan pernah menghilangkan jimat itu. Selalu berada di dekat jimat itu dimanapun kamu berada,"

"Kenapa?"

"Jimat itu akan melindungimu dari marabahaya, termasuk mengusir kekuatan yang jahat. Mengerti?"

"Iya. Bolehkah kami pulang sekarang?"

"Boleh,"

"Baiklah. Kami pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa,"

"Ya," Kata Maria melihat kedua pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu melihat Shangxiang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Lu Xun. Bagaimana hasilnya?"

"Hasil apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya soal jimat itu. Apakah kamu sudah memberikannya kepada kerabat mereka?"

"Sudah," Kata Maria dengan wajah pucat, ' _Aku keluar dari tubuh ini setelah wanita ini keluar dari ruanganku,'_

...

** \+ 4.30 PM at Lien's House +**

 

Di kamar, Lien membaca biografi para tokoh era Tiga Kerajaan di Tiongkok, tepatnya di komputernya yang tersambung dengan internet. Ia membuka "kongming*net / novel / sgz / machao*php" dan membacanya dengan tenang. Setelah itu ia kesal dengan Ma Chao karena Ma Chao adalah orang yang buruk menurutnya. Ia menutup situs itu dan mencari biografi tentang Chen Shou di Google. Ia menemukan biografi Chen Shou di Wikipedia.

"Kakak! Buka pintunya,"

Lien beranjak dari sana dan membuka pintu itu. Ia lalu bertanya kepada Binh, "Ada apa?"

"Ada teman Kakak di depan rumah,"

"Oh. Makasih," Kata Lien meninggalkan Binh dan menuju ke depan rumah. Ia membuka pintu itu dan melihat Somchai dan Phicai, lalu berkata, "Ada apa?"

"Kami datang ke sini untuk memberikan kalian makanan yang kami beli di pameran Indonesian Food Fair. Ini," Kata Somchai memberikan sebungkus plastik kepada Lien.

"Terima kasih," Kata Lien menerima bungkusan makanan itu, "Apakah kamu sudah mencari pekerjaan _part-time_?"

"Belum. Tetapi semalam pamanku mengirimku uang melalui rekening ATM untuk kehidupanku sehari-hari. Tadi aku ke kantor polisi dan bertanya kepada kepala polisi tentang keadaan orangtuaku. Katanya, besok jenazah orangtuaku akan dikembalikan ke rumahku untuk pemakaman. Begitulah,"

"Kapan upacara pemakaman orangtuamu?"

"Besok,"

"Apakah ada yang mengadopsimu nanti?"

"Sudah banyak yang ingin mengadopsiku. Tetapi aku menolak karena aku bisa mencari pekerjaan _part-time_ dan hidup mandiri. Adung sudah kuanggap sebagai ibu, karena dia mengurusku semenjak kecil,"

"Aku khawatir denganmu. Jika merasa kesepian, datanglah ke rumah kami karena kami sudah menganggapmu sebagai keluarga,"

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Lien," Kata Somchai tersenyum, "Kami pulang dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa," 

...

** \+ 7.30 PM at Somchai's House in Somchai's Room +**

 

Mereka berdua bermain Dynasty Warriors 8 dengan seru. Mereka memilih Story Mode bagian Jin, lalu membuka stage Capture at Chengdu. Setelah itu, ada penceritaan bagamana bisa stage itu dimulai.

"Somchai. Kenapa hari ini ada hal yang aneh, sih?"

"Maksudmu saat bertemu dengan Maria tadi?"

"Benar. Bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana kau tahu dia?"

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan," Somchai menceritakan kejadian di mana ia mengenal Maria dimulai dari mimpinya sampai saat ini. Phicai memucat wajahnya dengan berkata, "Seram,"

"Memang seram," Kata Somchai melihat layar televisi yang memunculkan pemilihan karakter Dynasty Warriors yang akan dimainkan, "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Udah mulai tuh gamenya. Pilih sana karakter yang kamu pilih,"

"Baiklah,"

Phicai memakai konsol Player 1, sedangkan Somchai memakai konsol Player 2. Phicai memilih Jia Chong, sedangkan Somchai memilih Sima Zhao. Setelah mereka mengganti senjata katakter yang mereka pilih, mereka memulai game itu. 

…

** \+ 8 January 2013 at 11 PM in the Grave +**

Somchai, Phicai, dan beberapa keluarga mereka memandangi Bunnark dan Cantana yang akan dimasukkan ke dalam makam mereka. Ya. Makam mereka berdua adalah makam Kristen. Begitu juga dengan Somchai yang merupakan penganut Kristen Protestan. Sedangkan keluarganya yang lain beragama Buddha. Pemakaman itu diikuti dengan alunan lagu klasik. Air mata mereka keluar hingga hidung mereka memerah. Somchai menghapuskan air matanya dengan saputangannya. Ia berharap orangtuanya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Phicai menenangkannya dengan berkata, "Tenanglah, Som,"

Somchai hanya mengangguk. Kedua peti itu kini telah masuk ke dalam tanah. Seorang pastur mengajak umatnya untuk berdoa. Mereka pun berdoa, terkecuali umat yang bukan beragama Kristen. Sesudahnya, seluruh orang meninggalkan pemakaman itu. Para keluarga Somchai menyemangati Somchai.

"Som. Kedua orangtuamu sudah di dunia akhirat. Kamu harus mengamalkan perbuatan baik walaupun orangtuamu telah tiada. Bibi menasihatimu agar kamu bisa masuk ke dalam surga menemui kedua orangtuamu," Kata Pundit, ibu Phicai.

"Terima kasih, Bibi," Kata Somchai tersenyum tipis.

"Ya," Kata Pundit, "Phicai. Habis ini kemasilah barangmu dan pulang,"

"Baik, Ibu," Jawab Phicai.

"Pun, Phi, Som. Naiklah mobil," Ajak Prayut, ayah Phicai.

"Baik,"

Keempat orang itu menaiki mobil Prayut yang tidak jauh dari pemakaman tersebut. Maria yang masih berwujud makhluk halus itu memandangi mobil yang telah pergi itu dengan sedih.

_'Sabarlah, Somchai. Kau harus kuat,'_

...

** \+ 2 PM at Somchai's House +**

Phicai dan kedua orangtuanya berpamitan dengan Somchai. Tak lupa, mereka memeluk Somchai dengan kerinduan dan melepaskan pelukan itu. Sedangkan Adung hanya memandang mereka berempat. Phicai berkata, "Somchai. Jagalah dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa,"

"Iya. Sampai jumpa,"

Phicai dan kedua orangtuanya menaiki mobil itu dan menutup pintu mobil itu. Somchai dan keluarga Phicai saling melambaikan tangan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kemudian, mobil itu meninggalkan mereka. Somchai dan Adung kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah 

... 

 **** ** \+ 3 PM at Wang's Medicine Shop +**

Di lantai dua, tepatnya di kamar Mei, Minghua menatap foto keluarga mereka dengan tersenyum tipis. Foto itu menunjukkan kedua orangtua mereka, Mei atau Yiling, dan dia sendiri dengan ceria. Tepatnya foto itu diambil empat tahun yang lalu di kampung halaman mereka di Taipei, Taiwan. Dia ingat dia dan keluarganya ke sana untuk menghampiri kakek dan neneknya sekedar liburan

"Minghua?"

Ia memandang saudara kembarnya dan berkata, "Iya?"

"Kamu melihat foto ini, ya?"

"Iya. Aku jadi bernostalgia ketika melihat foto ini,"

"Benar. Oh ya, Kak Xinghai sudah dimakamkan tadi. Aku tahu dari Ayah,"

"Oh," Kata Minghua datar. Ia tahu kematian sepupunya dari Yiling kemarin.

"Hm... Waktu di Taipei sana, 4 tahun lalu, kita jalan-jalan berdua ke berbagai tempat bagus. Terutama tower yang tinggi itu. Aku lupa nama tower itu,"

"Tower Taipei 101,"

"Makasih. Kakek dan Nenek sangat sayang sekali ke kita berdua. Bahkan melebihi Ayah dan Ibu. Benar 'kan?"

"Iya,"

"Di sini jangan gunakan nama marga asli kita, karena mafia bodoh itu bisa membunuh kita jika mereka mengetahuinya. Di sini banyak anggota mafia Yulong. Pemimpin mafia itu adalah Sun Hao. Tampangnya, fisiknya, dan tingkah lakunya persis dengan Dong Zhuo dari Dynasty Warriors. Seram," Kata Yiling kesal, "Kamu masih ingat nama marga asli kita 'kan?"

"Ya. Marga kita itu Chen 'kan?"

"Benar. Chen," Kata Yiling, "Kabarnya, Yulong mempunyai hubungan dengan organisasi tersesat bernama St. Blanc. Tahu St. Blanc ‘kan?"

"Iya. Kubaca di internet. Katanya, St. Blanc mengambil lima orang tumbal setiap tahunnya dengan menggelar ritual bernama The House,"

"Kamu tahu kenapa keluarga kita diincar oleh Yulong?"

"Tentu saja. Hal itu sudah kukatakan kepadamu. Aku tahu dari Ayah," 

...

** \+ 9 PM at KIS International School Bangkok +**

Di saat masih terjadi penyelidikan pembantaian warga sekolah, Lu Xun dan Sun Shangxiang, serta beberapa pegawai polisi melihat sebuah pintu di sebelah ruang guru. Pintu itu dihiasi dengan bunga krisan dan dedaunan, serta bertuliskan "Cinta Damai". Lu Xun tidak mengerti masud dari tulisan itu, sehingga ia memanggil seorang pegawai polisi untuk membuka pintu itu. Polisi itu menurutinya.

"Shangxiang dan yang lainnya mundur. Kita tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sana. Biarkan Gundrit masuk," Perintah Lu Xun.

Maksud dari "Gundrit" tersebut adalah polisi yang disuruh masuk ke sana. Seluruh anggota polisi segera mundur. Gundrit membuka pintunya dan kaget melihat di dalamnya, kemudian berteriak keluar dari dalam, "Tumpukan kartu-kartu identitas ada di sini! Termasuk sebuah surat yang belum dibuka!"

"Surat?!" Kata Shangxiang heran.

"Benar. Di dalam tidak berbahaya. Masuklah,"

Para anggota polisi itu masuk ke dalam pintu itu yang ternyata adalah ruang berkas sekolah. Mereka segera mengambil kartu-kartu itu, termasuk surat misterius itu ke dalam plastik sebagai bukti penemuan.

"Kita akan tahu siapa pemilik kartu itu," Gumam Lu Xun, "Terutama isi surat itu,"

...

** \+ 10 January 2013 at 9 AM in Somchai's House +**

Di kamarnya, Somchai menonton acara bertema komedi dan terpingkal-pingkal melihat adegan di mana seorang wanita bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil itu merengek minta dibelikan tas mahal dengan pacarnya, namun pacarnya langsung memberikannya dot bayi. Seketika, wanita itu berubah menjadi bayi sehingga banyak orang melihat mereka. Kemudian muncullah tulisan sebagai berikut.

* * *

  _Jangan pernah terlalu sering meminta-minta kepada orang lain. Jika kalian melanggarnya, maka hasilnya akan seperti wanita ini._  

* * *

Tiba-tiba ada headline news dari sebuah acara berita

 _'Sialan! Lagi seru-serunya nonton, malah ada berita! Aneh,'_ Umpat Somchai dalam hati.

 _"Di KIS International School Bangkok, pihak polisi telah menemukan kartu-kartu identitas korban pembantaian KIS International School Bangkok dan sebuah surat misterius di ruang berkas sekolah. Mari kita beralih ke sana,"_ Kata seorang pembawa acara berita. Kemudian lokasi acara itu berpindah ke sekolah Somchai. Tayangan itu memunculkan sekeliling sekolah itu sambil diiringi dengan suara pembawa acara berita, _"Peristiwa pembantaian ini terjadi pada tanggal 29 Desember kemarin dengan kondisi korban yang dimutilasi. Penyebabnya diketahui melalui surat yang ditemukan di dalam ruang berkas sekolah,"_

Tayangan itu beralih kepada tayangan yang berisi isi surat yang berisi sebagai berikut.

* * *

_Salam untuk semuanya_

_Aku telah membunuh beberapa warga sekolah untuk memberikan peringatan kepada kalian bahwa St. Blanc akan menyerang kalian semua. Di Bangkok telah tergabung sebanyak 100 orang di St. Blanc. Kami ingin menguasai dunia untuk membuat kalian menjadi orang yang jahat. Sampai jumpa._

_Dari Gilbert Beilschmidt, Si Penyihir Hitam_

* * *

Tayangan itu sekarang beralih ke daftar korban-korban pembantaian sekolah itu.

  _1\. Fiona Kirkland (Perempuan, 45) - Guru SMA_

_2\. Hatshepsut Hassan (Perempuan, 40) - Guru SMA_

_3\. Mao Zonggang (Laki-laki, 35) - Guru SD_

_4\. Lee Hyeseok (Laki-laki, 27) - Guru SD_

_5\. Tuyuhun Shangguan (Laki-laki, 34) - Guru SD_

_6\. Borjigin Temujin (Laki-laki, 49) - Wakil Kepala Sekolah_

_7\. Matsumoto Shinj_ _ū_ _(Perempuan, 26) - Guru SD_

_8\. Thorfinn Hesse (Laki-laki, 38) - Guru SD_

_9\. Sajja Atitarn (Laki-laki, 56) - Penjaga Sekolah_

_10\. Angelina Lok (Perempuan, 25) - Guru SD_

_11\. Mary Welsh (Perempuan, 30) - Guru SD_

_12\. Kim Busik (Laki-laki, 45) - Guru SMP_

_13\. Manee Boonliang (Laki-laki, 30) - Guru SD_

_14\. Nim Srisati (Perempuan, 33) - Guru SD_

_15\. Pada Bunyasarn (Perempuan, 29) - Guru SD_

_16\. Sun Luban (Perempuan, 36) - Guru SMP_

_17\. Jia Nanfeng (Perempuan, 28) - Guru SMP_

_18\. Lu Bu (Laki-laki, 49) - Guru SMP_

_19\. Chen Gong (Laki-laki, 41) - Guru SMP_

_20\. Zhurong Yuan (Laki-laki, 34) - Guru SD_

 

_Korban yang selamat :_

_1\. Romulus Vargas (Laki-laki, 46) - Guru SMA_

_2\. Mark Beilschmidt (Laki-laki, 45) - Guru SMA_

_3\. Artemisia Karpusi (Perempuan, 41) - Guru SMA_

_4\. Elissar Magonid (Laki-laki, 44) - Guru SMA_

_5\. Attila Hedervary (Laki-laki, 40) - Guru SMA_

_6\. Arpad Hedervary (Laki-laki, 42) - Guru SMA_

_7\. Su Daji (Perempuan, 31) - Guru SMP_

_8\. Wang Mang (Laki-laki, 34) - Guru SMP_

_9\. Yin Zheng (Laki-laki, 44) - Guru SMP_

_10\. Yoshitsune Minamoto (Laki-laki, 43) - Guru SMP_

_11\. Chen Shou (Laki-laki, 31) - Guru SMP_

_12\. Kankawee Hitapot (Laki-laki, 34) - Guru SD_

_13\. Denpoom Yotsuam (Laki-laki, 43) - Guru SD_

_14\. Luo Xian (Laki-laki, 33) - Guru SMP_

_15\. Qiao Zhou (Laki-laki, 47) - Guru SMP_

_16\. Soekarno (Laki-laki, 47) - Guru SMP_

_17\. Cut Nyak Dien (Perempuan, 45) - Guru SMP_

_18\. Rattana Wongsawat (Perempuan, 55) - Penjaga Kantin_

_19\. Kamala Srisati (Perempuan, 37) - Penjaga Kantin_

_20\. Sun Jian (Laki-laki, 65) - Guru SMP_

_21\. Wu Guotai (Perempuan, 65) - Guru SMP_

_22\. Sap Sanya (Laki-laki, 54) - Penjaga Sekolah_

_23\. Ded Moroz (Laki-laki, 44) - Guru SMA_

_24\. Global Unitatem (Laki-laki, 69) - Kepala Sekolah_  

* * *

Tayangan itu beralih kepada pemandangan sekolah beserta suara pembawa acara, _"Hanya beberapa nama saja yang muncul, karena nama korban yang meninggal ataupun selamat adalah orang yang datang pada rapat untuk masa depan KIS International School Bangkok. Sedangkan peserta rapat yang tidak datang adalah kebanyakan guru SMA, beberapa guru SMP dan SD, dan para guru TK beserta guru Playgroup. Informasi ini didapat dari kepala sekolah ini, yaitu Global Unitatem. Saya akan mengakhiri tayangan ini,"_

Tayangan itu berakhir dan dimulai lagi dengan acara komedi yang Somchai tonton. Tetapi Somchai merasa ketakutan karena telah membaca surat itu. Ia khawatir orang-orang terdekatnya sudah tergabung dalam St. Blanc. Ia lalu teringat dengan Feliciano yang tergabung dalam organisasi itu. 

…

** \+ 11 January 2013 at 11.45 AM in Lien’s House +**

Lien dan Somchai membicarakan masalah korban pembantaian di sekolah mereka dengan seru. Mereka yang duduk di kasur tempat tidur itu berada di kamar Lien. Gadis itu berkata seraya tak percaya, “Kau pasti bercanda,”

“Tidak. Kau bisa cari beritanya di internet. Paham, ana?”

“Baiklah. Aku akan buktikan itu,” Ia lalu duduk di depan komputernya dan mencari video itu di _Youtube_. “Ternyata kamu memang benar. Berita semalam itu memang ada. Kuharap tidak menampilkan tubuh manusia yang bergelimpangan di berita itu,”

“Kau jangan terkejut dengan isi berita itu. Ada hal yang sangat mengejutkan,”

“Apa?” Kata Lien datar.

“Ada pesan dari sekte sesat. Nonton saja dulu,”

“Baiklah,” Gadis itu menonton dengan serius dan kemudian ia terkejut. “Ya ampun. Di kota ini banyak sekali yang bergabung ke dalam sekte gila itu. Ugh,”

“Sedikit bagiku. Populasi orang di Bangkok tahun 2010 kemarin sekitar 8,2 juta,”

“Benar juga,” Kata Lien yang kemudian melihat _smartphone_ -nya berbunyi dan mengecek pesan LINE dari Feliciano.

* * *

**_Feliciano_Italian_ **

_Lien! Kamu mau ikut gak organisasi bernama St. Blanc? Keren loh organisasi itu! Di sana, kita bisa berbagi kebahagiaan kepada sesama anggota St. Blanc dan orang di sekitarmu._

_(Stiker James senang)_

* * *

**_Lien Nguyen_ **

_Maaf. Aku tidak mau, Bajingan. Kau bohong tentang organisasi yang sebenarnya memakan korban jiwa. Dasar psikopat._

_(Stiker Moon marah)_  

* * *

**_Feliciano_Italiano_ **

_Kau pasti tahu dari berita semalam. Iya ‘kan?_ ****

* * *

**_Lien Nguyen_ ** ****

_Benar, bodoh. Kau tidak tahu bahwa banyak orang yang menonton berita semalam?_

* * *

**_Feliciano_Italiano_ **

_Tentu saja aku tahu, pelacur yang suka bersetubuh dengan banyak pria._

* * *

**_Lien Nguyen_ **

_Dan kau adalah Adolf Hitler di zaman modern ini._

* * *

 “Lien? Kamu marah pada siapa, ana?”

“Feliciano bajingan babi anjing itu. Lihat saja chatting LINE ini. Kau akan kesal juga,” Lien menyodorkan _smartphone_ itu kepada Somchai yang kemudian membacanya. Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan memberikan _smartphone_ kepada Lien dan berkata, “Ya ampun… Pesanlah kepada temanmu yang lain untuk tidak ikut ke dalam St. Blanc itu,”

“Tentu, Somchai,”

“Apakah kamu sudah selesai acara bertengkarnya, Kapten Nguyen?” Kata Somchai bercanda, yang berusaha menghibur temannya.

“Sudah, Jenderal Nattapong,” Balas Lien bercanda, lalu tersenyum..

…

** \+ 12 January 2013 at 3 PM in Lin Mei’s House +**

Mei membaca buku fiksi sejarah berjudul Romance of Three Kingdoms karya Luo Guanzhong yang mengandung 70% fakta dan 30% fiksi. Buku ini menceritakan tentang Periode Tiga Negara di Tiongkok Kuno, mulai dari akhir Dinasti Han sampai berdirinya Dinasti Jin. Ia berada di lantai 2 di ruang keluarga bersama Ming-hoa yang menonton acara International’s Got Talent.

 _“Saksikan penampilan dari Cai Wenji!”_ Seru MC wanita dari dalam acara itu. Kemudian seorang gadis yang dikepang rambutnya itu datang membawa gitar, kemudian duduk di atas kursi, serta menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Gadis itu berkata, _“Saya Cai Wenji, akan menyanyikan lagu ciptaan saya berjudul Impian,”_ Ia mulai bernyanyi dengan lagu yang bergenre pop.

* * *

 

_Impian adalah segalanya bagiku_

_Impian bisa dicapai melalui usaha dan doa_

_Kalian adalah sumber impianku, Kawan_

_Kalian bisa membuatku lebih semangat_

_Walaupun ada segala rintangan dan cobaan_

_Kita pasti mempunyai cita-cita yang diinginkan_

_Kita harus punya impian agar bisa hidup terus_

_Jika tiada impian maka pupuslah hidup kalian_

_Kalian haruslah punya impian sekarang juga_

_Supaya kalian bisa hidup terus_

_Impian adalah segalanya bagiku_

_Impian bisa dicapai melalui usaha dan doa_

_Kalian adalah sumber impianku, Kawan_

_Kalian bisa membuatku lebih semangat_

_Walaupun ada segala rintangan dan cobaan_

_HEY!_

_Impian bagaikan terbang di atas awan_

_Burung-burung beterbangan di angkasa_

_Angin menari-nari dengan bahagia_

_Matahari dan bulan bergantian peran_

_Bintang hanya ada di sisi bulan_

_Na na na na…_

_Na na na na…_

_Na na na na…_

_Na na na na…_

_Impian adalah harapan kita yang selalu menempel pada diri kita_

_Impian sama dengan cita-cita, Kawan_

_Kita harus berdoa dan berusaha_

_Supaya impian kita bisa tercapai_

_Ikutilah keinginanmu_

_Kita pasti mempunyai cita-cita yang diinginkan_

_Kita harus punya impian agar bisa hidup terus_

_Jika tiada impian maka pupuslah hidup kalian_

_Kalian haruslah punya impian sekarang juga_

_Supaya kalian bisa hidup terus_

_Oh la la…_

_Oh la la…_

_Oh… la… la…_

* * *

Semua penonton menepuk kepada Cai Wenji yang memberi isyarat terima kasih. Salah satu juri pria yang bernama Guan Suo itu berkata, “Suaramu mirip dengan Taylor Swift, ya?”

“Ah… tidak terlalu. Hehehe…” Kata Wenji tersenyum sambil tersipu malu.

“Aku sangat suka suaramu! Darimana kamu mendapatkan suara itu?” Tanya juri wanita bernama Bao Sanniang yang gembira.

“Menyanyi adalah hobiku sejak kecil, karena aku suka mendengarkan dan menciptakan lagu. Terutama lagu barusan yang kubuat,”

“Pantesan lagumu bagus. Penampilanmu bagus,” Bao Sanniang mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Laura.

“Terima kasih,” Ujar Wenji tersenyum.

“Aku sangat menyukaimu karena lagumu yang bagus itu. Kau sudah menulis berapa lagu?” Tanya juri wanita lainnya bernama Himiko.

“Sekitar 10 lagu. Beberapa lagu sudah kukirim kepada penyanyi-penyanyi yang kusenangi,”

“Siapa saja penyanyi yang kau kirim lagunya?”

“Wang Chunyan, Francois Bonnefoy, Felicia Vargas, dan Chiara Vargas,”

“Oh… Kuharap kau akan menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal,”

“Terima kasih,” Ujar Wenji tersenyum lagi, kemudian meninggalkan tempat itu. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya terjatuh dalam keadaan telungkup. Semua penonton termasuk para juri heran melihatnya. Beberapa kru mendatanginya, termasuk para juri. Bao Sanniang melihat belakang kepala Wenji tertembak sambil menangis. “Ya ampun… tidak! Dia meninggal dunia,”

Banyak yang membicarakan keadaan Laura yang telah tewas tertembak itu. Kemudian sebuah suara muncul sambil berkata, “Cai Wenji telah ditembak oleh St. Blanc untuk tumbal dalam ritual The House,” Sontak semua orang kaget dengan pernyataan itu, lalu layar TV menghitam sambil berdenging.

Ming-hoa mematikan TV itu, lalu berkata, “St. Blanc memang berbahaya. Sebaiknya kau jangan ikuti mereka. Kau lebih baik menjaga dirimu lebih baik dan aku akan melindungimu," 

Mei yang sibuk membaca buku itu lalu menutup buku dan bertanya, “Hah? Ada apa, Sima Ya- eh, maksudku Ming-hoa?”

“St. Blanc itu berbahaya. Kau jangan ikuti mereka. Kau lebih baik menjaga dirimu lebih baik dan aku akan melindungimu. Oke?”

“Baiklah. Terima kasih,” Kata Mei yang kemudian melanjutkan bacaannya.

“Yup,” Ujar Ming-hoa, _‘Aku harus berhati-berhati dengan mereka. Untungnya aku punya senapan dan pedang di sini,’_

…

** \+ At 7 PM in Erzebet’s Café +**

Elizaveta yang duduk bersama ibunya di dapur itu berbincang tentang kasus Cai Wenji yang ditembak itu. “Astaga. Pasti keluarga Cai Wenji khawatir. Apalagi acara International’s Got Talent terpaksa dihentikan sehingga layar kaca _channel Adipura_ itu jadi berwarna merah, kuning, hijau, dan biru sementara sampai diganti dengan acara lain. Kemungkinan St. Blanc yang melakukannya,”

“Benar. Ibu kenal dengan ibunya Cai Wenji. Kami dulunya satu sekolah sewaktu SMP dan SMA dan merupakan sahabat sampai sekarang,”

“Siapa namanya?”

“Namanya Lan Jie. Dia dulunya pindahan dari Tiongkok bersama ayahnya yang merupakan salah satu pengusaha sukses di sana. Dia pindah ke sini karena ayahnya yang ingin menetap di sini. Sementara ayahnya Cai Wenji itu Cai Yong. Lan Jie dan Cai Yong bertemu di Tiongkok ketika berada di seminar Tiga Negara di Sichuan, kemudian menikah di sana,” Jelas Ibu Elizaveta, “Sebenarnya nama pemberian Cai Wenji itu adalah Yan. Wenji adalah nama kehormatannya,”

“Oh,”

“Dulu banyak orang Tiongkok yang menggunakan nama kehormatan ini agar tidak ada kesalahpahaman dengan orang yang mereka kenal. Beberapa orang mempunyai nama pemberian yang sama, jadi mereka harus mempunyai nama kehormatan. Oh ya, nama kehormatan itu digunakan untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat kepada orang itu ketika ia telah berumur 20 tahun atau lebih. Sekarang hanya sedikit yang menggunakan nama kehormatan itu karena perkembangan zaman,”

“Wah! Ibu pintar! Pasti diajarin sama Lan Jie,”

“Benar,” Kata Ibu Elizaveta, “Cai Wenji adalah orang yang sangat cerdas. Dia pernah ikut beberapa lomba cerdas cermat sejak kecil. Beda dengan kamu yang malas belajar dan hanya memerhatikan _fashion_ dan budaya mancanegara. Persamaannya kalian berdua itu sama-sama cantik. Begitulah,”

“Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?”

“Mereka sedih atas kepergiannya. Sayangnya jasadnya diambil St. Blanc. Untungnya mereka pasrah akan kepergiannya,”

“Bahkan penggemarnya mengadakan upacara pemakaman di berbagai tempat dengan menerbangkan lampion yang bertuliskan ‘Cai Yan (Wenji), semoga beristirahat di akhirat dengan tenang’ dan sebagainya,” Kata Elizaveta, “Para pengguna _Twitter_ mengajak penggemarnya untuk menerbangkan lampion Cai Wenji itu,”

“Dia akan dikenang selamanya,”

Kemudian seorang pelayan pria memasuki dapur dan memanggil mereka untuk keluar karena banyaknya pelanggan di sana. “Bu Hedervary. Elizaveta. Ada banyak pelanggan. Kita harus layani mereka agar tidak ada pelanggan yang meninggalkan restoran ini,” Mereka berdua mengiyakan jawaban mereka dan keluar dari sana.

…

** \+ 13 January 2013 at 9 PM in Somchai’s Bedroom +**

Somchai sedang _broadcast_ dengan teman-temannya di beberapa _social media_ seperti Facebook atau LINE untuk tidak ikut St. Blanc. Ia menulisnya dalam Bahasa Thai dan Bahasa Inggris.

* * *

Maaf sebelumnya jika mengganggu 

Jangan pernah bergabung dengan St. Blanc. Organisasi itu adalah sekte sesat yang memakan korban jiwa. Mereka mengambil 5 orang tumbal dalam tiap tahun untuk ritual bernama The House yang diselenggarakan di Kota Vrede (sekarang Kota Amate) dan/atau Kota London. Kalian bisa melihat sejarah organisasi St. Blanc, Kota Vrede, Ritual The House, serta pendiri organisasi itu di (salah satu link di situs _Academia.edu_ ). Saya sengaja mengunggah di Academia.edu karena tidak ingin dihapus oleh salah satu anggota St. Blanc, agar kalian bisa sebar dengan mencetaknya dimanapun.

Kedua orangtua saya (Bunnark dan Cantana Nattapong) adalah korban tumbal St. Blanc di tahun 2012, beserta kedua teman saya (Arthur Kirkland dan Alfred F. Jones) dengan tahun yang sama. Pria bernama Matsumoto Akira awalnya adalah calon tumbal St. Blanc, namun ia selamat dari tumbal itu dan ia tidak diketahui keberadaannya lagi, sehingga digantikan dengan Trang Lee Quang. Lebih lengkapnya kalian bisa membacanya di _link_ yang saya kasih.

Kalian masih ingat dengan misteri kasus di International’s Got Talent kemarin ‘kan? Jika tidak ingat, baca di (link situs sebuah berita). Intinya harus berhati-hati dengan St. Blanc. Jangan pernah menerima ajakan mereka dari cara apapun.

Dari Somchai Nattapong, Thailand.

* * *

Pemuda itu menguap setelah menulis dokumen yang ia unggah di Academia.edu dalam 1-2 hari dengan ingatannya dan pencariannya di internet. Ia mematikan smartphone dan menaruhnya di meja belajar, lalu berbaring di tempat tidur. Ia menutup matanya.

 

** \+ 14 Januari 2013 at 12 PM in KIS International Bangkok +**

“Ya ampun! Kau sangat hebat! Kau telah mengungkapkan sebagian besar dengan otakmu!” Puji Mathias menepuk bahu Somchai.

“Terima kasih, Mathias,” Kata Somchai ramah.

“Yup. Kau tetap seperti biasanya. Ayo masuk ke kelas sekarang juga. Pasti banyak yang memujimu,”

“Benar,”

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas dan disambut gembira oleh teman-teman mereka yang memuji Somchai tentang dokumen itu. Bahkan ada yang memeluk Somchai. Beberapa teman-teman mereka saling mengobrol tentang dokumen itu.

“Sekarang kita tahu satu orang anggota St. Blanc di sekolah ini. Namanya Feliciano Vargas,” Ujar Stephanie.

“Benar,” Kata Elizaveta mengiyakan.

“Kau tahu darimana Arthur dan Alfred diambil mereka?” Tanya Wang Yao.

“Ceritanya begini,”

... 

** \+ 12 January 2013 at 10 PM in Somchai’s Bedroom, with Somchai’s POV +**

Aku ingat apa yang terjadi dengan liburan di rumah Jialong kemarin. Mulai dari hal yang seru hingga yang mengerikan. Termasuk pengalaman dalam mimpiku yang sangat mengerikan, seperti pembunuhan Maria, kaburnya Gilbert, hingga bertemu dengan Richie. Aku duduk di depan komputer untuk menulis fakta yang kuingat itu. Kubuka aplikasi MS Word dan kutulis dokumen yang aku broadcast itu. Judul dokumen itu adalah St. Blanc dan Ritualnya.

* * *

_Nama saya Somchai Nattapong. Saya bermimpi beberapa kali tentang korban-korban St. Blanc dan organisasi itu. Saya akan menulis beberapa mimpi saya yang saya ingat_  

* * *

**_ Mimpi pertama : Lokasi di London, Inggris _ **

_Saya pernah ber-déjà vu tentang teman saya, Nguyen Kim Lien, mengajak saya ke perpustakaan untuk melihat teman saya lainnya, Honda Kiku, yang meninggal dimutilasi. Sampai di sana, saya melihat Kiku dengan perasaan sedih. Sayangnya, Lien dan yang lainnya menghampiri saya yang kemudian dimakan mereka. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Saya terbangun di tempat yang sama, yaitu perpustakaan yang lainnya. Saya kira Lien mengajak saya ke perpustakaan yang lain. Ternyata ke kelas lain. Setelah itu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Hanya kehidupan sehari-hari. Di rumah, saya menerima surat dari Kiku melalui ayah saya, Bunnark, yang merupakan kepala polisi di Inggris. Aneh ‘kan orang Thai menjadi kepala polisi Inggris? Menang aneh. Isi surat itu adalah sebagai berikut._

_._

**_Kepada Somchai Nattapong-san_ **

**_Southeast Esien St. in Esien Complex, London, England_ **

**_Jumat, 23 Desember 2011_ **

 

 _Apa kabar, Somchai-san? Somchai-san baik-baik saja? Saya ingin memberitahukan sesuatu kepada Somchai-san. Tentang rumah angker yang berada di Kota Vaduz di Liechtenstein. Lumayan jauh dari Inggris. Julukan rumah itu adalah 'The House'_  

_"The House dibangun pada tahun 1880 oleh saudara kembar bernama Basch Zwingli dan Lilli Zwingli yang memang senang terhadap anak-anak. Mereka sengaja membangun rumah itu untuk menampung anak-anak bernasib malang. Yah… Somchai-san tahu maksud dan kakak kembarnya sering menolong anak-anak malang itu. Salah satu dari anak-anak malang itu adalah Roderich Edelstein._

_Roderich merupakan anak yang diadopsi yang berasal dari Vienna di Austria. Orangtua Roderich selalu menyiksanya. Bahkan, ayahnya selalu menyodominya setiap hari untuk memuaskan nafsu seksualnya. Ibunya juga selalu menyiksanya dengan cara memukulinya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang pekerja seks dan begitu pula dengan ibunya. Ayah dan ibunya adalah biseksual._

_Suatu hari, Roderich kabur dari rumahnya dengan cara keluar dari jendela di kamar mandi. Dalam perjalanannya ia masuk ke dalam kereta api secara diam-diam. Kereta api itu menuju ke Vaduz di Liechtenstein. Ia masuk ke dalam gerbong hewan ternak. Ia tidur di sana selama berhari-hari._

_Setelah berhari-hari tidur di sana, ia dibangunkan oleh salah satu petugas kereta api itu. Ia pun terbangun. Petugas itu bertanya kepadanya bahwa kenapa ia bisa ada di sana. Ia menjawab dengan bohong bahwa ia adalah gelandangan._

_Lalu, mereka segera turun dari gerbong itu dan menuju ke The House. Ternyata, petugas itu adalah Basch Zwingli yang lagi menyamar. Roderich disapa oleh Lilli dengan ramah. Ia berpikir bahwa ia baru merasakan kebaikan dalam rumah itu._

_Pada tahun 1892 tepatnya Roderich berumur 24 tahun, ia menjadi seorang pianist dan juga selalu membantu anak-anak malang itu._

_Basch sudah menikah dengan "Melati" yang merupakan kewarganegaraan Indonesia. Basch dan Melati pindah dari The House ke Indonesia. Sementara, Lilli juga sudah menikah dengan kepala direktur di Vogel Bank yang bernama Marion Vogel. Nama belakang Lilli berubah menjadi Erika Vogel. Erika dan suaminya tetap tinggal di The House._

_Erika dan suaminya masih merawat anak-anak malang itu walaupun anak-anak itu sudah besar bahkan ada yang menikah diantaranya Roderich. Roderich menikah dengan seorang gadis berkebangsaan Prussia bernama Maria Beillschmidt yang sekarang namanya Maria Edelstein._

_Pada tahun 1900 Maria ;.;.;.;_._...;.;.;..;.;.;-_-=-=-''''.;.'..'.;'.;.'.;;;'...-.-..-..-...-...-.-.-.- .-...-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-...-.-...-.-...-.-.-.-… -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-…..-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_BACALAH BUKU YANG BERJUDUL THE HOUSE YANG DITULIS OLEH ERIKA VOGEL DALAM VERSI CETAKAN PERTAMA PADA TAHUN 1917. BUKU ITU BERADA DI BRITISH LIBRARY. ATAU DATANG KE 'THE HOUSE' DI SANA."_

_Maaf, ini bukan Kiku yang tulis surat ini. Yang menulis surat ini sebenarnya adalah aku, Gilbert Beillschmidt yang awesome. Aku hanya menitipkan surat ini kepada Kiku. Aku tulis setengah gaya bahasa Kiku agar lebih memunculkan suasana misterius. Kalo aku tulis semuanya, bakalan habis kertasku. Tanganku yang awesome ini mulai gak awesome nih (baca : capek). Sudah dulu ya. Bye._

**_Regards, Gilbert Beillschmidt yang Sangat Awesome._**

_._

_Gilbert yang dimaksud adalah teman saya dalam mimpi. Padahal di dunia nyata dia bukan temanku, melainkan musuh. Nanti saya bahas selanjutnya. Beberapa hari kemudian sekolah kami mengadakan study tour ke Kota Vaduz, Liechtenstein dengan berjalan-jalan di berbagai tempat. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke sana dengan bus, saya dipanggil Lien. Kira-kira percakapan kami seperti ini :_

_"Somchai! Somchai! Bangun! Ada hal penting nih!"_

_"Ngh… Pasti yaoi lagi, 'kan?"_

_"Kau tertipu!" Ujar Lien jahil, "Di sebelahmu itu… Siapa, ya?"_

_Saya melihat ke samping namun tiada hasilnya dan saya menjawab, "Tak ada siapa-siapa, ana. Ciri-cirinya seperti apa, ya?"_

_"Ng… Ciri-cirinya tuh cewek berambut platinum blonde panjang sepinggang dan bermata pink di atas dan biru di bawah. Singkatnyaheterochromia."_

_"Oh…"_

_Saya melanjutkan tidur saya. Kemudian bus kami menabrak mobil VW 12 Camper yang sudah hancur itu. Kemudian seluruh penumpang di bus ini meminta maaf beberapa kali, termasuk Lien. Lalu bus itu memunculkan darah merah yang segar, usus manusia yang terburai, beberapa pasang bola mata yang berjatuhan, dan juga dengan potongan jari-jari manusia. Serta kepala yang jatuh di pahaku. Ternyata aku bermimpi. Aku diajak Lien untuk keluar dari bus ini ke kapal feri dan beristirahat. Kami mengobrol tentang kehidupan kami sampai tentang sepupuku, Krishna Sharota (Maaf, aku tidak memasukkan nama tengahnya karena aku lupa)._

_Sewaktu kami mengobrol tentangnya, kami disambut Krishna dari belakang. Akhirnya kami diajak ke dalam kapal feri. Kami mendengar teriakan dari ruang nahkoda dan menuju ke sana. Di dalam ruang nahkoda, ada anak buah kapal bernama Raivis pingsan dan yang lainnya bernama von Bock dan Toris. Krishna bertanya kepada von Bock mengapa Raivis pingsan. Ternyata jawaban von Bock ini adalah ketika von Bock masuk, ia melihat Raivis yang berbicara sendiri sambil berkata begini, “Wanita aneh! Jangan ganggu aku!” dan kemudian Raivis pingsan. Toris disuruh Krishna untuk membawa Raivis ke dalam UKS dan menurutinya. Kami berpamitan dengan von Bock. Sekedar tahu saja, Krishna adalah anak dari Rama Singh Sharota yang merupakan pengusaha kapal bernama Sharota Ship._

_Kami dan peserta study tour masuk ke dalam bus lagi ketika hampir sampai di Vaduz, Liechtenstein. Aku, Krishna, dan Arthur berfoto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan. Setelah kami semua sampai di Vaduz, kami turun dari bus itu dan menaiki City Train di stasiun yang dikemudikan sekaligus dipandu oleh Michel. City Train ini memandu kami ke Red House dan kemudian Kastil Schloss. Perjalanan itu mengesankan bagiku. Kembalinya ke stasiun tadi, kami turun dan berpamitan dengan Michel. Sayangnya sekitar beberapa meter kami mendengar ledakan yang berasal dari kereta itu. Bahkan suara itu membuat temanku, Matthew, pingsan._

_Mobil pemadam kebakaran menyirami kereta yang terbakar itu. Begitu juga dengan polisi yang memeriksa kereta itu. Kami terkejut bahwa pengemudi kereta itu, Michel, telah meninggal dunia. Area di sekitar kereta itu dibuat garis kuning oleh polisi. Aku bertanya kepada Pak Romulus yang tadi berbicara kepada polisi itu tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan. Pak Romulus hampir berkata kepadaku karena dipotong pembicaraannya oleh Willem van Janssens._

_Aku disuruh van Janssens ikut ke kantor polisi dan aku menurutinya. Di dalam kantor polisi, aku diberitahukan kepadanya bahwa ada pesan seseorang untukku. Itulah pesan dari Maria yang berisi begini :_ _'Somchai. Datanglah ke The House. Kami menunggumu. Dari Maria Beillschmidt.'._ _Kami mengobrol tentang Gilbert Beillschmidt, Francis Bonnefoy, dan Antonio Carriedo yang mendirikan grup band Bad Trio Friends, karena Gilbert ini terkait dengan surat yang kuberikan kepada Willem itu. Aku pamit kepadanya untuk melihat keadaan tempat ledakan kereta tadi._

_Aku melihat keadaan kereta itu dalam kondisi berantakan. Astaga! Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan. Mulai dari yang tertusuk sampai terpotong-potong. Bahuku ditepuk Lien dari belakang. Kukira itu Lien karena suaranya memang mirip dengan Lien. Ternyata bukan dia, melainkan Maria Beillschmidt. Wujudnya adalah harimau putih. Dia mengancamku untuk membunuhku tentang kebenaran The House yang dalam mimpiku adalah rumah tua. Bukan nama ritual. Untungnya aku diselamatkan cahaya yang menyuruhku untuk bangun. Suara cahaya itu adalah suara ayahku. Badan Maria menghilang perlahan seperti pasir._

* * *

**_ Mimpi kedua : Pembunuhan Daniel _ **

_Wanita berambut coklat itu melabrak wanita berambut pirang platinum bernama Maria yang sama dalam mimpiku setelah dia melihat jenazah berwajah rusak yang sudah terpotong-potong. Kebetulan jenazah itu adalah temannya. Dia berkata kepada Maria bahwa Maria adalah pelakunya karena telah membunuh temannya. Maria membantahnya sambil menangis bahwa ia tidak membunuh teman wanita itu. Wanita berambut coklat itu tidak percaya karena Maria itu penyihir. Lalu Maria menjawabnya dia memang penyihir, tetapi tidak membunuhnya. Wanita itu tetap membantah. Maria menjawab pembunuhnya adalah saudara kembarnya. Sayangnya wanita itu tidak percaya. Untungnya Maria dibela temannya yang berkulit sawo matang bernama Melati. Wanita berambut coklat itu tetap sinis dan tidak percaya. Melati tidak percaya dengan perkataan wanita itu. Ternyata nama teman wanita itu yang meninggal adalah Daniel. Maria menghapus air matanya. Kata terakhir wanita berambut coklat yang terpotong oleh mimpi lainnya itu adalah begini : "Uh… Sebenarnya aku sengaja mem-"_ ****

* * *

**_ Mimpi ketiga : Pembunuhan Maria _ **

_Wanita pirang berambut pendek bernama Erika menodong tongkat besi besar kepada Maria dengan berkata bahwa ia akan membakar Maria di pusat kota. Maria berusaha memberhentikannya sambil menangis dengan berkata bahwa ia bukanlah wanita aneh. Perkataannya dipotong oleh Erika yang bertanya kepadanya dengan bersikap normal kepada siapa. Maria menjawabnya dengan siapapun. Erika kemudian memukulnya sampai meninggal._ ****

* * *

**_ Mimpi keempat : Kanibalisme _ **

_Bocah berambut pirang bernama Peter itu memakan lengan Maria dengan berkata sangat enak dagingnya. Menurutku bocah itu polos dan bodoh. Lalu pria yang mirip dengan temanku, Arthur, mengelus kepalanya dengan berkata bahwa memakan penyihir itu bisa menjadi awet muda. Peter pun malah semakin penasaran bahwa ia tidak berkeriput seperti kakek dan nenek mereka._ ****

* * *

 

**_Mimpi Kelima : Pendatang ke S _ ** **_ ̄ _ ** **_ ạ _ ** **_ ntip _ ** **_ ̣ _ ** **_ h _ ** **_ ā _ ** **_ ph_**

_Kedua ksatria itu menjemput Penyihir Albino bernama Gilbert, saudara kembar Maria, ke dalam istana dan bertemu dengan Raja Kasem yang mirip denganku. Raja Kasem berkata bahwa ia sudah menyelamatkan Gilbert dari Kota Vrede. Nanti kubahas apa Kota Vrede sehabis ini. Kata Raja itu, Kerajaan itu lebih aman._

* * *

**_ Mimpi Keenam : Richard Woods _ **

_Tiba-tiba aku berada di tempat yang gelap gulita setelah aku keluar dari rumah itu. Aku mencari jalan keluar dari tempat itu. Kujadikan Tablet sebagai senter. Kuterangi sekitarku dan berharap tidak menemukan yang aneh-aneh. Tanpa kusadari, aku menendang sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kepala pria berambut pirang yang bisa buka matanya dan begitu juga dengan gerak. Tentu saja aku kaget melihatnya. Untungnya dia bukan orang jahat dan berkata ia ingin berbicara denganku. Dia berkenalan denganku bahwa namanya Richard Woods. Dia tahu namaku dari Gilbert Si Penyihir Albino. Katanya, Gilbert ini menjadikannya dan korban lainnya sebagai persembahan ritual The House yang merupakan ritual pengorbanan yang dilakukan oleh Saint Blanc yang mengorbankan 5 orang yang bukan anggota Saint Blanc setiap tahunnya. Ritual itu diadakan di sebuah rumah di Kota Vrede atau Kota London._

_Sekedar tahu saja, Kota Vrede itu berada di Provinsi Riau, Indonesia. Kota itu sekarang dibakar dan diganti namanya menjadi Kota Amadamte atau secara singkatnya Kota Amate. Kota itu sekarang sudah aman dan damai. Tak ada masalah lagi di sana. Hanya ada orang-orang seperti manusia pada umumnya. Kota itu dibakar karena seluruh warganya dibantai oleh Pemerintah Hindia Belanda pada tahun 1890, dengan alasan bahwa hampir seluruh warga kota itu adalah Wendigo yang merupakan setan yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia, yang memakan manusia biasa dan penyihir._

_Aku bertanya kepadanya tentang Saint Blanc. Jawabannya adalah begini :_ _Saint Blanc (disingkat St. Blanc) badalah sebuah sekte yang dibangun pada tahun 1245 di London. Mereka bersekutu dengan setan yang bernama Castor yang merupakan pemakan manusia. Kadang kepala sang korban tetap hidup karena korban itu orang yang netral. Maksudku, orang yang netral itu adalah orang yang bersifat antara baik dan jahat. Aku bertanya terus terang kepadanya tentang Gilbert yang selamat itu. Jawabannya adalah selamat dari kota itu pada tahun 1605, karena dialah penyebab penduduk asli Vrede yang kebanyakan orang Indo dan Jermanik berubah menjadi Wendigo. Ia memanipulasi saudara kembarnya bernama Maria dan Raja S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph yang bernama Kasem._

_Aku bertanya kepadanya mengapa Gilbert memanipulasi Maria. Sayangnya kepalanya dihancurkan oleh temanku, Lovino, yang ternyata masuk ke dalam St. Blanc. Dia menghancurkan kepala Richard dengan tongkat Bhima dari Mahabharata. Tentu aku ketakutan. Lovino membunuhnya karena Richard menyusahkan. Ternyata dia bukanlah Lovino, melainkan Feliciano. Dia ingin menyampaikan pesan kepadaku. Katanya begini : "Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau akan menjadi korban persembahan terakhir kami di tahun 2013, karena pemerintah Inggris dan Indonesia menyuruh kami untuk membubarkan organisasi ini. Kamu pasti tahu sebabnya dari Richard,"_

_Aku bertanya dan dia menjawab begini lagi : “Pemerintah ingin membubarkan St. Blanc karena banyak 'peristiwa' orang hilang di kedua negara itu. Jumlah orang Indonesia yang hilang jauh lebih banyak ketimbang orang Inggris. Sedangkan orang-orang dari negara lain hanya rata-rata saja. Kami sengaja menjadikan banyak orang Indonesia sebagai korban persembahan, karena mereka adalah orang yang gampang terpengaruh dan terprovokasi dengan apa pun. Mereka bodoh,"_

_Aku membela orang Indonesia itu. Feliciano malah senang menjadi rasisme. Dia orang yang pantas dikatai. Sombongnya, dia mengatakan bahwa ia adalah bangsawan, tidak sepertiku yang merupakan anak kepala polisi. Kami saling bertengkar tentang adanya kasta atau tidak. Pandanganku mengabur._

* * *

_Itulah mimpi-mimpi yang kualami tentang St. Blanc._

* * *

**_S _ ** **_ ̄ _ ** **_ ạ _ ** **_ ntip _ ** **_ ̣ _ ** **_ h _ ** **_ ā _ ** **_ ph_**

_S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph, merupakan kerajaan kuno yang berada di dekat Pattaya yang didirikan oleh Raja Kulap Saechin pada tahun 1298. kerajaan ini dikenal dengan jalur perdagangannya yang stategis dan kemegahan kotanya yang bernuansa emas. Penduduk kerajaan ini didominasi oleh orang Thai dan orang Han (dari Tiongkok). Kerajaan ini dikembangkan oleh anak Kulap Saechin, Wattana Saechin, pada tahun 1316 mulai dari sistem irigasi sampai dengan pemberantasan kemiskinan. Kerajaan ini dihancurkan Kerajaan Lan Xang (kerajaannya Laos) pada tahun 1627 ketika pada pemerintahan Kasem Saechin. Lokasinya berada di antara Kota Chiang Rai di Utara Thailand dan Kota Xishuangbanna di Selatan Tiongkok, atau antara perbatasan negara Myanmar, Thailand, dan Laos._

 **_Catatan : Aku hanya merangkum ‘Silsilah Keluarga Saechin’, ‘Berdirinya_ ** **_S_ ** **_̄_ ** **_ạ_ ** **_ntip_ ** **_̣_ ** **_h_ ** **_ā_ ** **_ph’, dan ‘Jatuhnya_ ** **_S_ ** **_̄_ ** **_ạ_ ** **_ntip_ ** **_̣_ ** **_h_ ** **_ā_ ** **_ph’ saja, karena topik yang lainnya kurang penting._**

 

**_ Silsilah Keluarga Saechin _ **

_Kakek moyang dari Kulap Saechin adalah Chen Yong dari Anhan (sekarang Nanchong, Sichuan, RRT) yang hidup pada akhir Dinasti Song. Chen Yong pergi dari Chengdu dikarenakan tidak suka dengan tempat tinggalnya yang selalu berperang, jadi ia dan keluarganya pergi ke sebuah kota kecil bernama Mei yang kelak menjadi_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph dengan keluarganya. Ia dan keluarganya mengganti nama keluarga mereka menjadi Saechin._

 

 **_ Berdirinya  _ ** **_ S _ ** **_ ̄ _ ** **_ ạ _ ** **_ ntip _ ** **_ ̣ _ ** **_ h _ ** **_ ā _ ** **_ ph _ **

_Ketika Kota Mei ditelantarkan oleh Kerajaan Sukhothai selama 34 tahun yang menghasilkan kelaparan dan kemiskinan, Kulap Saechin yang merasa kesal itu membuat petisi kepada Raja Sukhothai, Loethai, agar kota yang ditinggalinya segera diurus. Loethai menyetujui petisi itu, namun salah satu penasehatnya yang korup, Prasert Somsak, menghasut Loethai bahwa Kota Mei sudah dikuasai oleh Kerajaan Lanna yang difitnah Prasert sebagai kerajaan tirani. Loethai menuruti perkataan Prasert._

_Akhirnya Kerajaan Sukhothai mengadakan perang dengan mengirim surat kepada Kerajaan Lanna. Sayangnya Raja Lanna, Mangrai, mengatakan melalui surat pembalasannya bahwa Prasert berbohong. Loethai yang tidak percaya itu segera mengirimkan utusannya, Mongkut Somchai, ke Chiang Mai untuk melihat keadaan Kerajaan Lanna. Setelah Mongkut kembali ke Sukhothai, ia berkata dengan sangat tenang bahwa Kerajaan Lanna cukup tenang. Loethai menghukum Prasert dengan mengucilkannya di Kota Lampang, Kerajaan Lanna. Prasert kemudian meninggal dunia karena penyakit batuk darah yang tidak diketahui orang (sekarang diketahui sebagai penyakit TBC)._

_Loethai memberikan upeti kepada penduduk Kota Mei untuk mengembangkan kota itu. Para penduduk itu menerimanya dengan suka hati. Kulap Saechin dijadikan Loethai sebagai pemimpin Kota Mei. Anak Kulap, Wattana, diwarisi ayahnya untuk memimpinnya pada tahun 1309. Wattana mengembangkan Kota Mei, mulai dari sistem irigasi hingga pemberantasan kemiskinan pada tahun 1316. Loethai menggantikan gelar kota itu dengan kerajaan otonomi beserta namanya, sehinggan namanya menjadi Kerajaan_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph (artinya Damai). Nama itu sengaja diberikan Loethai karena ia menginginkan kerajaan yang damai._

 

 **_ Jatuhnya  _ ** **_ S _ ** **_ ̄ _ ** **_ ạ _ ** **_ ntip _ ** **_ ̣ _ ** **_ h _ ** **_ ā _ ** **_ ph _ **

_Kasem Saechin, Raja_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph yang terakhir, menerima perlindungan kepada Gilbert Beillschmidt yang dikabarkan sebagai dalang dari kehancuran Kota Vrede. Beberapa pegawai istana merasa risih dengan Gilbert, lantaran Gilbert memperlakukan pegawai istana dengan kasar dan kejam. Kasem yang segera mengetahui hal ini segera menghukum mati Gilbert. Namun sesaat sebelum Gilbert dieksekusi, Gilbert telah menghilang di penjara._

 _Kasem melihat hampir separuh dari penduduknya telah berubah menjadi Wendigo (Menurut Nicole Premier,_ _Wendigo merupakan setan yang bisa berubah menjadi manusia, yang memakan manusia biasa dan penyihir, sedangkan pengertian lainnya bisa dicari melalui Google). Ia yang ketakutan segera kabur bersama beberapa keluarganya ke Luang Prabang, Kerajaan Lan Xang, untuk meminta perlindungan kepada Raja Lan Xang, Tone Kham, agar Kerajaan S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph dihancurkan dan juga agar penduduk_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph yang selamat mendapat perlindungan._

 _Tone Kham mengadakan perang dengan para penduduk_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph yang tidak terselamatkan, pada tahun 1627. Perang ini dinamakan dengan Perang Kasem, sesuai dengan nama Kasem. Dipimpin oleh_ _Somkhith, perang ini memakan jiwa yang cukup besar, yang kebanyakan adalah prajurit Lan Xang. Diambang kekalahan Lan Xang, datanglah seorang wanita misterius berambut pirang platinum yang menyerang penduduk_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph yang berubah menjadi Wendigo itu, dengan sihir hitamnya yang membuat lawannya menjadi terkikis seperti abu. Setelah Lan Xang menang, Somkhith melaporkan kejadian itu kepada Tone Kham. Wanita misterius itu dikabarkan beberapa orang asing sebagai Maria Beillschmidt. Kerajaan_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph kini telah dikuasai sepenuhnya oleh Tone Kham, setelah Kasem meninggal dunia. Keluarga Kerajaan_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph diberi gelar sebagai penduduk istimewa._

 

 

**_Keturunan Keluarga Saechin _ **

_Tidak diketahui keturunan Keluarga Saechin sebelum mengetahui Thaksin Saechin (lahir tahun 1960) mengklaim sebagai keturunan Keluarga Saechin, karena ia telah beberapa kali mendapatkan mimpi aneh. Thaksin merupakan seorang model pria yang sempat populer di Thailand pada tahun 1970-an. Ia beralih profesi menjadi aktor pada tahun 1997 dan telah bermain sebanyak 20 film, seperti Blue Empire dan LaLaLa. Sekarang, ia adalah sutradara film terkemuka di Thailand._

**_Kutipannya tentang klaim dirinya sebagai keturunan Keluarga Saechin pada tahun 1987 melalui Rekaman 1987 :_ **

_“Aku telah mendapatkan mimpi aneh beberapa kali dan diulang terus. Ini membuatku menjadi aneh. Mimpi itu menceritakan tentang aku bertemu dengan Raja Wattana dan Raja Kasem. Mereka berkata : ‘Kau adalah keturunan dari kami. Marga dan darah kita juga sama. Kau dan seorang pria yang belum lahir adalah ahli waris sah dari Kerajaan_ _S_ _̄_ _ạ_ _ntip_ _̣_ _h_ _ā_ _ph,’ Terus aku diajak mereka mengelilingi kerajaan itu. Ternyata memang damai, tetapi pada akhirnya kacau balau karena ada monster pemakan manusia itu. Untungnya tentara Lan Xang ditolong wanita penyihir itu. Jadi, berterima kasihlah kepadanya, Pemirsa,_

* * *

_Ternyata informasinya cukup lengkap. Sangat banyak. Kalian bisa mencari informasinya lebih lengkap di internet. Oh ya, selanjutnya Kota Vrede._

* * *

**_ Kota Vrede _ **

_Vrede, yang sekarang adalah Kota Amadamte (singkatan dari Aman, Damai, dan Tentram) atau disingkat Amate, merupakan kota yang berada di Provinsi Riau, Indonesia. Lokasinya berada di antara Kota Bagan-siapiapi dan Kota Dumai di Provinsi Riau. Kota ini dikenal dengan dominasi penduduknya yang beretnis Germanik dan Indo, serta rempah-rempahnya yang melimpah di sana. Tidak diketahui siapa pendiri kota ini._

**_Catatan : Aku hanya merangkum yang penting saja. Tidak lebih._**

_Kondisi Desa Banyu pada saat itu terpuruk, karena kebanyakan masyarakat di sana ekonominya kurang mencukupi. Teuku Wahid sengaja merantau ke sana karena juga mendengar kabar dari beberapa orang di Kerajaan Aceh Darussalam. Ia merantau bersama keluarganya dan beberapa pengikutnya ke sana untuk membantu masyarakat di sana. Dalam beberapa tahun, Desa Banyu semakin membaik._

_Tidak diketahui bagaimana Desa Banyu berubah namanya menjadi Kota Vrede. Dikabarkan para pengikut sekte St. Blanc membantai para penduduk Desa Banyu. Memang, hampir seluruh pengikut St. Blanc mulai menempati Kota Vrede pada tahun yang kurang diketahui, sehingga mereka dianggap sebagai penduduk asli Vrede. Pada tahun 1605, salah satu penduduk Vrede, Maria Beillschimidt, dituduh membunuh Daniel Hedervary. Maria dihukum mati dengan cara dipotong-potong tubuhnya, kemudian dimakan para penduduk di sana dengan alasan untuk membuat mereka abadi._

_Dikabarkan para penduduk Vrede berubah menjadi Wendigo sejak tahun 1605, oleh saudara kembar Maria, Gilbert, dengan alasan yang kurang diketahui. Hingga pada tahun 1890, Pemerintah Hindia Belanda yang mendengar kabar itu menyuruh pasukan tentaranya untuk menghancurkan kota itu sekaligus membantai mereka. Akhirnya nama kota itu berubah menjadi Amadamte atau singkatannya Amate, yang didominasi oleh penduduk asli Riau._

* * *

_Sepertinya_ _Richard Woods_ _salah kaprah tentang penduduk asli di sana. Ya sudahlah. Apa boleh buat. Mohon maaf tentang informasi tentang Kota Vrede, karena yang kucari ini hanya sedikit saja informasinya. Dokumen terpendek yang dibuat. Selanjutnya tentang St. Blanc dan Ritual._

* * *

  ** _St. Blanc dan Ritualnya_**

_St. Blanc adalah sekte yang didirikan oleh Markus Beilschmidt pada tanggal 13 Januari 1245 di London, yang diawali sebagai organisasi kejahatan yang berhubungan dengan kanibalisme, bestialitas (orang yang berhubungan seks dengan hewan), serta kekerasan pada anak-anak dan wanita. Anggotanya pada awal terdiri dari Markus, keluarganya, dan teman-teman kriminalnya. Tidak diketahui secara pasti alasan Markus Beilschmidt membangun sekte ini. Kemudian St. Blanc diubah statusnya dari ‘organisasi’ ke ‘sekte’ pada tanggal 13 Mei 1376 oleh salah satu keturunan Markus, Wilhelm Beilschmidt, yang kemudian bersekutu dengan setan bernama Castor yang senang memakan manusia._

_Pada tanggal 30 Juli 1385, Wilhelm Beilschmidt dan keluarganya kemudian bersekutu dengan keluarga Kirkland yang terkenal dengan kebangsawanan mereka. Keluarga Beilschmidt dan Keluarga Kirkland membuat hobi mereka yang buruk sebagai ‘ritual’ yang adalah mengambil 5 orang sebagai tumbal untuk Castor dan anggota St. Blanc. Korban-korban ritual itu dibunuh secara brutal oleh Castor atau anggota St. Blanc. Tiga tahun kemudian, ritual ini dinamakan ‘The House’ oleh Wilhelm, karena Castor dan anggota St. Blanc memakan tumbal itu di rumah Keluarga Beilschmidt sebagai markas mereka._

_Dalam proses ritualnya, caranya adalah sebagai berikut._

  1. _Telanjangi korban._
  2. _Ikat tangan dan kakinya secara telentang di atas meja, yang ikatannya menghubungi meja itu._
  3. _Mengucapkan mantra [Castor, kemarilah. Ada makanan untuk kita] untuk memanggil Castor._
  4. _Castor mengutuk korban dengan mantra [Tetaplah hidup dengan kepalamu dan tinggallah di dimensi lain jika jiwamu netral]._
  5. _Algojo memenggal mereka dengan kapak atau gergaji._
  6. _Tubuh korban akan diolah menjadi makanan untuk Castor dan anggota St. Blanc. Jika kepala korban masih hidup, kepala itu akan dibuang Castor ke dimensi lain._



_Sejak saat itu, pengaruh St. Blanc meluas di kalangan para kriminal Eropa. Bahkan pemerintah tidak bisa menyingkirkan St. Blanc karena beberapa pejabat diduga terlibat dalam St. Blanc. Hal ini juga diduga beberapa pejabat sengaja menyembunyikan identitas St. Blanc, sehingga kebanyakan masyarakat tidak tahu akan hal ini._

**_Catatan : Aku hanya merangkum yang penting saja._**

_Oh ya, aku kutip paragraph berikutnya dari dokumen sebelumnya. **[Tidak diketahui bagaimana Desa Banyu berubah namanya menjadi Kota Vrede. Dikabarkan para pengikut sekte St. Blanc membantai para penduduk Desa Banyu. Memang, hampir seluruh pengikut St. Blanc mulai menempati Kota Vrede pada tahun yang kurang diketahui, sehingga mereka dianggap sebagai penduduk asli Vrede].** Lebih jelasnya baca dokumen sebelumnya._

_Aku juga kutip perkataan Feliciano kepadaku. **[**_ **_Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa kau akan menjadi korban persembahan terakhir kami di tahun 2013, karena pemerintah Inggris dan Indonesia menyuruh kami untuk membubarkan organisasi ini. Kamu pasti tahu sebabnya dari Nicole]_ ** _dan [ **Pemerintah ingin membubarkan St. Blanc karena banyak 'peristiwa' orang hilang di kedua negara itu. Jumlah orang Indonesia yang hilang jauh lebih banyak ketimbang orang Inggris. Sedangkan orang-orang dari negara lain hanya rata-rata saja. Kami sengaja menjadikan banyak orang Indonesia sebagai korban persembahan, karena mereka adalah orang yang gampang terpengaruh dan terprovokasi dengan apa pun. Mereka bodoh]**_

_Alasan aku mengutip perkataannya adalah tidak ada informasi terkini tentang St. Blanc._

* * *

_Aku menemukan informasi tentang St. Blanc melalui Deep Web atau Dark Web (Situs yang tidak ada di Google). Sayangnya informasinya sangat sedikit. Apakah mereka benar-benar merahasiakannya?_

* * *

** \+ 14 Januari 2013 at 12 PM in KIS International Bangkok + **

“Kau cukup pintar,” Puji Wang Yao tersenyum.

“Terima kasih,” Balas Somchai senang.

“Yup,”

Stephanie dan Elizaveta mendatanginya. Stephanie berkata dengan semangat, “Bagus! Kau bisa mengungkapkan jati diri kisah itu dengan cukup detail. Aku salut denganmu!”

“Aku setuju dengannya,” Jawab Elizaveta senang.

“Terima kasih,”

Bel telah berbunyi. Para murid duduk di tempat masing-masing. Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria paruh baya bernama Ded Moroz itu memasuki kelas mereka dan berkata, “Anak-anak, kalian boleh pulang sekarang dikarenakan ada urusan internal di sekolah,” Murid-murid itu bersorak gembira.

“Asyik!” Seru Stephanie.

“Yey!” Seru Lin Mei.

“ _Yahoo_!” Seru Wang Yao.

“Hahaha! Akhirnya aku bisa pulang,” Ujar Mathias senang.

Beberapa yang lainnya sambil bergoyang dengan gaya yang berbeda dan nyanyiannya, seperti Mathias dan beberapa temannya yang meniru tarian _Caramelldansen._ Sisanya berbincang ataupun hanya diam. Termasuk Somchai dan Ming-hoa yang hanya diam saja. Mereka kemudian keluar dari kelas dengan senang hati.

“Somchai,” Panggil Ming-hoa.

“Ya?” Toleh Somchai.

“Aku merasa aneh dengan guru-guru di sekolah kita,”

“Kenapa?” Tanya Somchai heran.

“Auranya mencurigakan. Terlebih lagi tatapannya kepadamu tanpa kamu sadari,”

“Maksudmu?”

“Dia menatapmu dengan licik. Berhati-hatilah dengannya,”

“Iya,” Kata Somchai mengangguk, “Mau ke Museum Madame Tussauds?”

 “Ya,” Jawab Ming-hoa senang.

 ...

** \+ At Madame Tussauds Museum Bangkok +**

Setelah membayar tiket masuk Museum Madame Tussauds, mereka melihat beberapa patung lilin figur-figur terkenal dari berbagai negara, termasuk Thailand. Yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah patung Spiderman.

 

“Somchai. Boleh minta tolong ambilkan fotoku?” Tanya Ming-hoa sambil memberikan _smartphone_ kepada Somchai.

“Boleh,” Jawab Somchai tersenyum sambil mengambilnya.

Ming-hoa mendekati patung lilin Spiderman itu dan bergaya layaknya melawan Spiderman. Somchai tertawa pelan dan mengambil foto itu. Kemudian Somchai bertanya sambil memberikan _smartphone_ kepada Ming-hoa, “Masih mau foto lagi?”

"Sudah cukup. Kita lihat yang lain lagi,” Jawab Ming-hoa tenang.

“Setuju,” Ujar Somchai tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan lagi sambil melihat beberapa patung lilin lagi. Somchai melihat patung lilin yang sangat menarik menurutnya, yaitu Albert Einstein. Ia memandang lama patung itu. Ming-hoa heran dengannya, jadi ia bertanya kepada pemuda berkacamata itu, “Somchai. Ada apa?”

“Aku sangat takjub dengannya. Dia itu ilmuwan terbesar pada abad ke-20. Menurutku, cirri khasnya adalah rumusnya yang terkenal, yaitu E = mc2. Kamu tahu dia ‘kan?” Tanya Somchai senang.

Ming-hoa menjawab dengan datar, “Ya. Mau kuambil fotonya?”

“Ya. Kuambil _tablet_ -ku dulu,” Somchai merogoh tas sekolahnya dan memberikannya kepada Ming-hoa. Somchai mengambil pose memegang bahu kanan sambil tersenyum. Ming-hoa mengambil fotonya. Somchai menghampirinya dan melihat fotonya.

“Bagus. Aku ambil sekarang,” Kata Somchai tersenyum.

Ming-hoa memberikan _tablet_ itu kepada Somchai yang kemudian mengambilnya dan menaruhnya di tasnya. Somchai mengajak Ming-hoa. “Ayo,” Tanpa sepatah kata, Ming-hoa menurutinya. Mereka berjalan lagi untuk melihat patung-patung lilin itu.

... 

** \+ At Sathorn Unique Tower, The Ghost Skyscraper **

** **

_(Bagi yang ingin mengetahui isi gedung ini, lihat di[video ini](https://youtu*be/IUoGi_KGDbM))_

Lien dan Lin Mei sampai di depan gedung bertingkat 50 lantai itu dan masuk ke dalamnya. Seorang pria paruh baya itu menatap dan menyapa mereka dengan ramah, yang menjaga pintu terkunci itu dan membuka pintu itu. Penjaga itu mengingatkan mereka, “Kalian berdua hati-hatilah,” Lien dan Lin Mei mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada orang itu, lalu masuk ke dalamnya dan menaiki tangga.

“Lien,” Panggil Lin Mei.

“Iya?” Toleh Lien heran.

“Tumben kamu boleh jalan-jalan sepulang sekolah. Biasanya kamu tidak dibolehin sama ayahmu, terkecuali kalau kamu sudah ganti baju,” Ujar Lin Mei heran.

“Sekarang pikiran Ayah memang berubah. Dia akhirnya memperbolehkanku. Entah alasannya apa,”

“Pantesan. Mau foto di atas nanti?” Tanya Lin Mei tersenyum.

“Tentu,” Jawab Lien datar.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai atas dan menjelajahi berbagai ruangan. Mereka menuju ke arah ruangan terbuka. Mereka kemudian berfoto dengan menggunakan _smartphone_ mereka secara _selfie_ dan _close up_. Tanpa disadari mereka, pria berambut pirang kecoklatan itu memerhatikan mereka sambil membawa beberapa Hamsa yang merupakan jimat kalung berbentuk kelapa dengan simbol mata di tengah, yang ditaruh dalam tas plastik transparan. Lin Mei yang sedang berfoto _close up_ itu melihat pria yang berada di belakang Lien itu dengan heran, tetapi ia menghiraukannya dan kemudian berfoto lagi. Pria itu mendatangi mereka.

“Permisi, Nona,” Sapa pria itu tersenyum.

Kedua gadis itu menoleh pria itu dengan heran. Lien bertanya, “Ada apa?”

“Aku ingin memberikan kalung-kalung ini kepada kalian dan orang terdekat kalian untuk menjaga kalian dari marabahaya,” Pria itu kemudian memberikan tas itu kepada Lien yang kemudian mengambilnya.

Lien bertanya dengan ragu-ragu sekaligus curiga, “Anda ini siapa?”

“Namaku Nikolai Danilescu. Aku ingin menolong kalian, termasuk Somchai Nattapong, dari St. Blanc. Kalian berempat akan dijadikan korban persembahan Ritual The House,” Jawab pria itu enteng.

“Siapa maksudmu dengan kami berempat?” Tanya Lin Mei heran.

“Kalian berdua, Lin Minghua, dan Somchai Nattapong,”

“Lalu siapa satu korban persembahan ritual itu lagi?” Tanya Lien menatap tajam Nikolai.

“Aku,” Jawab Nikolai seakan-akan menghiraukan tatapan tajam Lien.

Lien dan Lin Mei terkejut.

“Benar, itu aku. Boleh aku cerita bagaimana aku bisa tahu nama-nama korban persembahan tahun ini?”

“Silahkan,” Jawab Lin Mei datar.

... 

**_ \+ In the front of University of Bucharest at Evening +_**

**_Nikolai’s POV_**

**__**

_Pada saat aku dan kedua temanku keluar dari universitas di Romania, kulihat seorang pemuda berambut pirang platinum dan bermata merah yang menatap kami dengan licik dari kejauhan. Aku merasa aneh dengan pemuda itu. Jangan-jangan dia mengincar kami. Mencurigakan._

_“Nikolai, Nikolai,” Panggil Mitica menyadarkanku._

_“Mitica. Tadi kulihat orang yang mencurigakan. Dia memerhatikan kita. Sepertinya ada yang mengincar kita,” Tolehku kepada mereka berdua._

_“Mana orangnya?” Tanya Sorin._

_“Pemuda berambut pirang platinum dan bermata merah,”_

_Sorin dan Mitica melihat sekeliling. Mereka jawab bersamaan, “Tidak ada,”_

_Kulihat sekeliling. Memang tidak ada. Aku mendesah, “Sudahlah. Yang penting kita harus berhati-hati dengan sekitar kita,”_

_“Baguslah,” Ujar Mitica mengiyakan, “Mau jalan-jalan?”_

_“Ya,” Jawab kami bersamaan._

_..._

**_ \+ In the Apartement at Night +_**

_Setelah kami berpisah dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing, aku masuk ke dalam apartemen. Kusapa Nyonya Popescu dengan ramah. “Permisi, Nyonya Popescu,”_

_“Ya?” Tanya Nyonya Popescu tersenyum, “Mau kuambil kuncinya, Nikolai?”_

_“Tentu,” Jawabku tersenyum._

_Kutunggu sampai Nyonya Popescu memberikan kunci kamar apartemen kepadaku. “Ini, Nikolai,”_

_“Terima kasih,” Balasku senang._

_Kuambil kunci itu. Aku naik lift itu sampai di lantai 5. Aku keluar dari lift itu, tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal denganku. Apakah gara-gara pemuda berambut pirang platinum itu? Mungkin. Aku terus berjalan sampai depan kamar apartemenku. Di bawah pintu kamar itu, ada kertas yang terselip. Kuambil dan kubaca kertas itu._

__

_Nikolai. Sebaiknya kau cepat pergi dari sini secepat mungkin. Ayah sudah menyiapkan tiket pesawatnya di kamarmu. Kau akan diincar anggota St. Blanc. Persiapan menuju tempat tujuannya telah Ayah catat di kamar. Jangan bilang ke siapa-siapa jika ingin berpamitan dengan orang yang kamu kenal._

_Siapa itu St. Blanc? Aku tak pernah dengar. Lebih baik aku menuruti perkataan Ayah dulu. Kubuka dan kukunci kamar itu setelah masuk. Ada yang menarik perhatianku di sini. Buku catatan kecil yang sampulnya ditulis dengan ‘Untuk Nikolai’ dan amplop yang juga bertuliskan ‘Untuk Nikolai’. Aku alihkan dulu untuk bereskan barang-barang secepat mungkin di sini. Sesudahnya, kubaca tiket pesawat itu. Ternyata aku dikirim ke Bangkok, Thailand. Jadwal berangkatnya pada besok hari, jam 08.30. Kutaruh di dalam tasku. Lalu kubaca buku catatan kecil yang diberikan Ayah._

_Hal yang harus dilakukan setelah di Bangkok :_

  1. _Tunggulah sampai kau lihat seseorang yang memegang palang ‘Nikolai D’ di bandara nanti. Orang itu adalah Paman Alexandru, kakak Ayah._
  2. _Paman Alexandru mempunyai banyak informasi seputar St. Blanc dan Ritual The House. Jadi banyak bertanyalah kepadanya._
  3. _Jika ada yang menanyakan namamu, kau lebih baik berbohong, terkecuali jika bertemu dengan calon korban persembahan ritual itu._



_Aku menaruh buku itu dan kupasang alarm untuk tidur nanti. Kulepaskan sepatuku dan kurebahkan tubuhku ke atas kasur. Aku menutup mataku._

... 

** \+ At Sathorn Unique Tower, The Ghost Skyscraper +**

“Sudah berapa lama Anda tinggal di sini?” Tanya Lin Mei penasaran.

“Beberapa minggu lalu,”

“Bagaimana Anda bisa tahu kalau kami dari sini?” Tanya Lien heran.

“Seorang wanita bernama Maria memberitahu keberadaan kalian. Dia menyuruhku untuk memberikan kalung-kalung itu. Kebetulan dia juga temanku,"

“Aku mengerti. Kami akan memberikan kalung itu kepada mereka berdua,” Jawab Lien tersenyum tipis.

“Ya. Sampai jumpa,”

Nikolai pergi dari hadapan mereka berdua. Lien dan Lin Mei saling berpandangan. Lien berkata, “Habis kita jalan-jalan di sini, kita, Ming-hoa, dan Somchai bertemu di rumahku. Setuju?”

“Ya,”

… 

** \+ In Lien’s Bedroom at Evening +**

“Begitu ceritanya setelah kami bertemu orang bernama Nikolas itu,” Ujar Lin Mei duduk di tempat tidur Lien, kemudian memberikan kedua kalung itu kepada Ming-hoa dan Somchai yang kemudian mengambilnya.

“Makasih,” Kata Ming-hoa dan Somchai yang duduk di berbeda kursi.

“Ya,” Balas Lin Mei tersenyum.

Lien masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawakan cemilan dan minuman segar untuk mereka dan dirinya. “Ini,” Gadis itu menaruhnya di atas meja belajarnya. Teman-temannya mengambil cemilan ataupun minuman dengan cepat, kemudian menyantapnya.

“Makasih, Lien. Kau baik sekali,” Kata Lin Mei senang.

“Ya,” Jawab Lien datar.

“Oh ya. Aku bawa oleh-oleh untuk Lien dan Lin Mei,” Ujar Somchai yang kemudian mengambil kedua gantungan kunci berbentuk panda di tas sekolahnya.

“Mana?” Tanya Lien.

“Ini,”

Lien dan Lin Mei mengambilnya. “Makasih,”

“Ya,”

“Kamu beli di mana?” Tanya Lin Mei.

“Di jalanan. Kami juga ada,”

“Pantesan,”

Kemudian mereka saling bergurau. Tanpa mereka sadari, Maria memerhatikan mereka dari luar jendela. Wanita itu tersenyum dan kemudian pergi dari sana. 

 **_Bersambung_**  

* * *

[1] Guan Yinping adalah salah satu karakter Dynasty Warriors. Dia berdasarkan anak perempuan Guan Yu yang tidak diketahui namanya, serta sejarahnya hanya mengatakan bahwa dia akan dinikahkan dengan anak Sun Quan, tetapi ditolak oleh ayahnya. Kalo berdasarkan novelnya ( _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ ), saya kurang tahu. Nama 'Yinping' diambil dari opera Tiongkok dan/atau cerita rakyat. Kalo mau lihat tampangnya di _Dynasty Warriors_ , lihat di ( img4.. . _ /480px-Guanyinping-dw8..jpg). Alasannya saya kenapa dia masuk ke fanfic ini yaitu karena tampangnya di _Dynasty Warriors_ mirip dengan Taiwan. Sumber : Koei Wikia dan Guan Yu's Wikipedia 

[2] Guan Yu adalah salah satu jenderal yang terkuat di Kerajaan Shu sewaktu Three Kingdoms (atau Tiga Negara/Kerajaan). Dalam sejarahnya, dia adalah bodyguard Liu Bei. Sedangkan dalam _Romance of the Three Kingdoms_ , dia adalah salah satu saudara angkat Liu Bei. Sumber : Wikipedia dan Koei Wikia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trivia : 
> 
> 1\. Hajime Robot Restaurant (beserta menu makanan dan minumannya) dan Royal Thai Police itu memang ada di dunia nyata. Tetapi kepala polisi dalam fanfic ini sepenuhnya fiksi. Kenapa saya menambahkan nama Taiwan dan Male!Taiwan? Karena saya mencari nama pemberian dan nama keluarga yang paling umum di Taiwan. Hanya saja nama keluarga asli mereka akan dimunculkan di chapter berikutnya.
> 
> 2\. Lumpini Park memang ada di dunia nyata. Tetapi Indonesian Food Fair dan Erzebet Café hanyalah fiksi semata.
> 
> 3\. Guru-guru yang saya tulis ini ada beberapa yang fiksi dan ada yang nyata. [Guru SD, Penjaga Kantin, Wakil Kepala Sekolah, dan Penjaga Sekolah : Fiksi], [Guru SMP : Nyata, tetapi ada beberapa karakter Dynasty Warriors yang muncul, yaitu Sun Luban, Lu Bu, Chen Gong, Sun Jian, dan Wu Guotai], dan [Guru SMA dan Kepala Sekolah : Personifikasi kerajaan/wilayah/organisasi/etc. yang muncul di Hetalia]
> 
> 4\. Nama modern 'Guru SMA dan Kepala Sekolah di Hetalia' – [Romulus Vargas : Ancient Rome // Mark Beilschmidt : Germania // Fiona Kirkland : Britannia // Hatshepsut Hassan : Ancient Egypt // Artemisia Karpusi : Ancient Greece // Elissar Magonid : Carthage // Attila Hedervary : Hun // Arpad Hedervary : Magyar // Ded Moroz : General Winter // Global Unitatum : United Nation atau PBB]
> 
> 5\. International’s Got Talent merupakan plesetan dari (Nama Negara)’s Got Talent. Lagu yang dinyanyikan Cai Wenji itu buatan saya sendiri. Mohon maaf kalo liriknya kurang bagus.

**Author's Note:**

> Trivia :  
> 1) Fic ini terinspirasi dari game The House. Game ini dibuat oleh orang Thailand bernama Sinthai Boonmaitree pada tahun 2005. Game ini sudah ada 2 sekuelnya, yaitu The House 2 dan The Halloween Special. Cari saja gamenya di om gugel. Waktu saya pertama kali memainkannya, rasanya mengerikan banget (saya jujur).  
> 2) Fic ini merupakan remake dari fanfic saya yang telah dihapus dalam judul yang sama. Cuma, fandomnya berbeda. Mau saya sebutkan fandomnya? Rahasia. *digebuk reader* Tapi di Arc 1 diremake lagi karena suatu hal.  
> 3) Fic ini diedit beberapa kali karena ada kesalahan.  
> Terima kasih telah membacanya. Silahkan komentar dan kritik.


End file.
